Friendship Betrayed
by SavvyRavenclaw20
Summary: Ron goes through a life changing incident that changes his life forever. Will he ever be able to trust anyone again? This is RonDraco slash romance though it starts off a little RonHermione, it won't stay that way, trust me!
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Chapter 1: Betrayal

The battle was over, but the war had just begun. Harry along with the Order managed to throttle the death eaters and send them back to Azkaban. Voldemort was defeated and everything seemed like it was going back to normal, yet there was still remorse among those that survived the battle. At dawn after the battle the streets were in complete disarray, but rejoicing could be heard from behind boarded windows. Children's eyes peeped behind their mothers as they stepped out into the sunlight for the first time in weeks.

"To the Boy who lived," screamed wizards and witches and their little ones; starting yet more feverish uproars. Before night fall bonfires were ablaze. Everyone gathered to celebrate freedom yet again. Every conversation circled around The Potter Boy and the Order. They had given hope to everyone yet again.

Behind every happy situation though there was a dark hovering cloud; and this cloud lay low and hovering over a particularly large ward in St. Mungos. While everyone was out celebrating; one family lay quietly in a dimly lighted ward completely oblivious to the exultation around them.

To one Boy, there was never going to be a reason to celebrate again. It seemed that with this victory there was only mourning for him. He sat quietly in the corner of the ward enveloped in shadow; staring ahead at the eight occupied beds before him. His eyes were unfocused and glazed as he relived the events past.

_The Final Battle: Flashback_

Weeks of disarray, weeks of death; the Order had new members that included Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the other Weasleys. They were all preparing for the last installment of battle against Voldemort and his followers. After losing Lupin and Tonks in the first weeks of battle the atmosphere at headquarters was desolate. Mourning for their loss couldn't continue forever though so when the Dark Mark appeared over the Ministry of Magic, everyone rushed into their duties with full determination. This was it. This was the final showdown.

Mister and Missus Weasley cradled their children in their arms."We can do this," they moaned. All the children stood a little straighter at these words. They would do whatever it took to not let their parents down.

Harry gripped Ron and Hermione's hands tightly and grinned. They both grinned back. There was no turning back now. This was it.

"Come on, let's do this," yelled Harry to everyone around him. They all gathered together and apparated to the ministry.

What happened next seemed like a blur to those that experienced it. Ron followed his family into the entrance of the ministry. They were inside a large dimly lit room. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Keep your wands at the ready," urged Mr. Weasley to his children, Harry and Hermione. They all nodded and proceeded to follow him. The other Order members ran ahead. It seemed the path was clear. As soon as they went through the door on the opposite end on the hall, spells flew toward the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione like fiery jets. Explosions clouded the air, throwing debris everywhere and making it extremely hard to see more than five feet in front of them.

Ron, beside Harry and Hermione, fought fiercely. They all ducked and dodged spells that seemed to be coming from every direction. The other Weasley fought swiftly. They had trained for this, but they had to be on their mark for anything could happen.

"Ron, watch out!" Hermione yelled behind him. He turned and before he even knew what happened he was thrown against a cabinet causing it and everything around it to fall over him, trapping him from view. His wand was no where to be seen, it must have dropped from his grasp when the spell hit him. He tried lifting the cabinet from himself but only tired himself more than he already was. He couldn't stand this; he wanted to help his family. They were all fighting for their lives and here he was trapped, unable to do anything. He tried yelling for help.

No one heard him.

He could hear different voices, one he recognized as his mother, then his father. Then came Fred and George's voices, followed by those of Ginny, Bill and Charlie. He yelled out to them, but his voice was a mere whisper. He could hardly breathe and the room was steadily growing darker.

"Harry, help us!" yelled his family's voices repeatedly. Several deep menacing voices cast one spell in unison causing the screams from his family to stop in mid-sentence and their attempt to yell for Harry ceased.

There was silence.

Footsteps exited the room where he was trapped and he could hear fighting coming from a distance. He tried to yell for his family again, but the only answer was silence. He couldn't distinguish how long it took for the battle to finally come to an end. He was barely conscience when a grumbling voice permeated the dark and dusty air.

"We've done it," yelled Moody deep voice. There was a large intake of breath then… "Dear God, what happened?"

What he was looking at, Ron could not see. Footsteps sounded outside of the room

"Help me," he moaned again, a little louder. Someone finally heard him and cast the rubbish off of him with a flick of their wand. Ron moaned and inhaled deeply. His lungs filled quickly making him choke. He could feel eyes on his back as he tried to stand.

"Don't let him see," yelled someone's voice behind him.

"He has to see. How can we prevent it Moody?" came Minerva McGonagall's voice.

"Where is Harry?" yelled another Order member.

"He disappeared in the battle. But not before he defeated Voldemort. He's gone, we're free."

"But, by God, at what cost?"

Someone's hand was on Ron's shoulder helping him from the ground. He looked up and saw that it was a female Ministry member.

"Are you okay son?" she asked soothingly.

"Yes, where's my family?" he asked.

She didn't respond but instead looked down and way from him. Ron followed her gaze and when he saw what she was looking at, he almost fainted. This couldn't be happening. His family's bodies lay strewn over the floor, blank stares covered their faces.

Everyone looked sheepishly at him as he made his way toward his fallen family. Moody tried to comfort him, but he brushed him away. This couldn't be happening to him. This had to be some sort of sick joke.

His mother and father lay together. His father's arms were wrapped around his mothers as if protecting her. Mrs.Weasley's face was cast down into her husband's chest.

Neither were moving.

Ron's eyes traveled over his siblings, they were all in the same state; pale and unmoving.

"Are they dead?" he yelled at those around him.

No one answered right away, being too afraid of causing yet more distress.

The ministry lady walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They were all heavily confounded and stunned. We have people coming to retrieve them to transport them to St.Mungos."

Ron stared around into her face, but he wasn't really seeing her. He was trying to cast the image of his entire family from his mind. He squeezed his eyes closed trying to rid his mind of everything when he heard someone stirring behind him. He turned and watched as Hermione climbed from behind a hidden door. She looked completely disheveled and as if she wasn't sure how she had gotten there. Order members swarmed around her and helped her get her balance.

"What happened?" they all asked Hermione.

She looked around at them all, her eyes resting on the confounded Weasley's. Then her tear-filled eyes rested on Ron. She quickly looked away.

"We were attacked by a group of death eater when we entered. We fought for what seemed like hours. Ron…" she looked into Ron's eyes, "was hit by a disarming spell and thrown across the room. I tried to help him when yet more death eaters came into the room. Harry and I tried to fight them but they forced us away and turned their wands on Ron's family. I tried to stop them but Harry told me that it was no use. I don't know what happened next. All I remember from that point on was waking up in that room."

Ron stared at her; his heart was racing. He looked away from her and around at his family. The healers from St. Mungos were already there and were now raising his family into the air with their wands and levitating them from the room. Ron watched them as they carried them one by one. His father and then his mother; followed by Fred, George, Bill then Charlie. And at last there was Ginny who wasn't supposed to be there, but whom had taken Tonks place when she passed. He felt completely empty inside. He continued to think that this had to be a dream. This couldn't really be happening.

Hermione came toward him and rested a hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug. She wept on his shoulder. Ron didn't know why he wasn't crying. All he felt was hate and an urge to seek revenge. He didn't let this show. He just stared ahead into the rubble before him and he couldn't get past the feeling that this was all Harry's fault. He let this happen to his family.

_End of Flashback: The Present_

It wasn't a dream.

Ron pulled himself out of his stupor to watch as a healer entered the room carrying several utensils. She walked from bed to bed using several advanced wand techniques in an attempt to heal his family. One brief instance it seemed as if his brother Bill was coming out of his coma- like state. His arm rose into the air as if reaching out to the healer. Ron scooted to the edge of his chair and stared eagerly at Bill's extended arm. The Healer must have seen the urgency on his face for she quickly lowered Bill's arm and shook her head to let him know that it was of her own doing. Ron watched Bill's arm fall clumsily on the covers, unmoving. Ron balled over and rested his head in his hands, cursing himself for ever having expected them to get well. They had been this way for six months now.

The healer, whose name was Marian came toward him. She looked brilliantly bright compared to the dullness of the ward around her. Her face didn't match her bright attire though. She looked completely serious and sullen.

She pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him. Ron knew what was coming. He had heard the same speech over and over since his family was brought there for recovery.

"They aren't showing signs of recovery. I'm so sorry."

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and looked toward the beds behind her. He refused to see the pity on her face. Everyone looked at him that way now. It was no longer soothing to now that everyone cared about him and his well being; it was beginning to get quite irritating.

"You should really be home resting. We'll send an owl if they show signs of improvement."

"When will that be? It doesn't seem to me like that will ever happen. I'd prefer it if you told me the truth." He wasn't looking at her. His eyes stayed fixed on the motionless bodies under the sterilized white sheets.

Marian followed his gaze before gripping his hand and pulling him to stand. There wasn't much she could say that he hadn't already heard. It was better for him to get fresh air and go home to rest. She told him this. She gathered his cloak and placed it into his arms. Ron looked down at her short, yet demanding build; his expression blank and distant. She led him to the exit; stopping at the threshold of the door. He looked once more over his shoulder before pulling on his cloak and leaving the desolate ward for the hundredth time it seemed in six months.

As he stepped outside the hospital, materializing through the display glass; cold, chilling air brushed across his face sending chills down the length of his firm, pale stature. He exhaled slowly and pulled on his hood. He bent his head against the fierce February winds and stepped into the etched lines of a path he'd taken many times before. His destination was the Hogs Head.


	2. Chapter 2: Weasley Boy

**Chapter 2: Weasley Boy**

The Hogs Head was known for its shady visitors. If one wished to be alone in a secluded corner, others knew to leave you be. There were no questions asked of anyone that entered and no one spoke unless spoken to. Ron found this to be a haven for retreat after the daily disappointments of the lonely ward. Also, this was the only place where celebration had ceased. Witches and wizards still cheered when Harry's name was mentioned and Ron couldn't deal with the mere mentioning of his old friends name. It enraged him more than anything.

After apparating to Hogsmeade safely, Ron sauntered to the pub. The place looked the same as it always had; dark and grimy; in other words, down right disgusting. Ron gripped his cloak around himself as he entered the dimly lit bar. No heads turned his way as he approached the counter. He reached a hand out to ring the bell for assistance but his hand was pushed aside by the disgruntled bartender. He grunted something hardly distinguishable, but Ron knew the routine by now.

"Goblet of Fire whiskey, straight up," he beckoned.

The bartender stared at him for a second before ducking his head down to retrieve the asked goblet. He rose and placed it on the table. He turned and grabbed a bottle of fiery red whiskey and poured it effortlessly into the goblet, letting it spill over the edges. He replaced the bottle and pushed the goblet toward Ron. Ron placed one galleon and two sickles down and then retreated to his corner across the room from the bar. Like before, no heads turned as he sat. He quickly pulled his hood from his head letting his remarkably red hair fall down into his face; shadowing his eyes. He brushed it aside leisurely and reached for his goblet. He threw his head back and took a deep, relaxing swig. He could feel the hot liquid burn its way down his throat. He would have choked before, but he was used to this by now. The room spun for a second making his stomach queasy. He lowered his goblet and placed it back on the table, pushing it aside; giving him room to rest his head. He brought his head down to rest on his propped arms and he exhaled deeply. Like before, he was brought back to the past, but this time it was weeks after the battle; when things were beginning to settle down. As hard as he tried to suppress these memories, they kept coming back to him carrying with them reoccurring hurt and pain.

_Flashback: 3 weeks after battle. _

After visiting his family in their ward, and after passing out in the Hogs Head, Ron stood slumped against an open dumpster barely able to project the vomit that now covered the front of his robes. His hands rested on the metal sides; they slid down them coating themselves in years of built up grim and debris. He dropped down to his knees, completely unaware that he was now drenched to the knee in wet sludgy trash residue. He rested his head on the black, once red, dumpster. Flies buzzed around him, yet he took little notice.

People passed but none took notice of him as they carried on their own busy lives. It was getting dark after all. Ron's eyes slid close as his condition finally took a hold of his thin frame. He fell back against a nearby wall oblivious to his noisy surroundings.

"Is that you, Ron? Oh my God!" A girl's voice frantically screamed. Hurried footsteps rushed toward him, stopping only when she kneeled at his side. She reached out a hand placing it on his cheeks.

"You're freezing. What happened to you?"

Ron squinted up at her, but he couldn't make out much for his vision was heavily clouded. He moaned weakly; alerting her. Light flickered into his eyes blinding him more yet.

"Hermione," he moaned incoherently.

"It's me Ronald. It's all right," she soothed.

"Someone help me," she screamed. She lifted his upper body into her arms sheltering him from the fierce fall winds. Several footsteps and gasps could be heard from the distance, but this was all Ron understood before he blacked out yet again.

_End of Flashback_

"Bang Bang Bang"

"We're closing. Get a move on boy," growled the angry bartender.

Ron sat up quickly. He looked around him and realized that the bar was empty except for him. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was 2:37 in the morning.

"You do this every week boy. I should ban you from this pub, but you're good for the galleons." He stood back and stared down at Ron. "Well, get a move on, I don't have all night."

Ron stood and readjusted his cloak around himself. He grabbed his goblet and swallowed down the last mouthfuls of the fire whiskey. Pulling his hood over his head he walked to the pub door. He pushed it open and was about to step out when a hand gripped his forearm. He turned and stared down at the bartender.

"Don't let this happen again, boy" he grumbled. Ron frowned down at him and rolled his eyes. He pulled his arm free and stepped out into the freezing darkness. Cursing himself, he ran down the street to the apparating point. He hadn't meant to stay out this long.

His feet landed gracelessly outside of the wizard dwelling he now called home. The housing resembled that of a muggle duplex. It wasn't something that he would have chosen to live in himself, but after moving in with Hermione he had to become accustom to several unfamiliar things. After finding him unconscious in that alley she had insisted that he live with her until he got on his feet. He hadn't desisted at the time, but in retrospect he knew that it had been a bad idea. She wanted to know where he was every second of the day and her clinginess was annoying. Since it was going on 2:30 am, Ron expected all the lights in the house to be off, yet one light was on; and it was shining from her room. He would have left and instead gotten a room at some sleazy cheap motel, but his hangover hindered him. He would have to face Hermione.

He proceeded toward the house and used his key to unlock the door. He looked around the dark entrance way and noticed that like always, everything was in its place. Not even a single speck of dust lingered on the spotlessly clean furniture. Rolling his eyes, he quietly climbed the stairs to his room trying his hardest to not bring attention to his late arrival. He really didn't feel like being reprimanded this early in the morning. And to add to his displeasure; his head was killing him. Damn fire whiskey, he thought. He managed though to make it to his room in peace. He hadn't flipped on the light for fear that he would draw more attention to himself. He managed to undress and climb into bed before Hermione finally made her appearance.

He rolled over onto his side and watched her as she entered the room. She had on a maroon robe and white slippers and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She closed the door behind her and walked over to his bed. She had expected him to pretend to be sleep, but when she saw his bright blue eyes she was overcome with anticipation. She sat on the side of the bed and glared down at him.

"Where have you been all night?" she asked demandingly

Ron huffed loudly and scooted around to sit up. "I was out with friends," he said while facing away from her.

She looked at him disbelievingly and crossed her arms.

"You can tell me the truth, Ronald." She stared directly into his eyes. Ron tried his hardest to not look away, but he conceded defeat and looked toward the window. He hated when she called him Ronald. She sounded like his mother. At this thought his mouth began to dry. He cursed himself again for thinking this and instead focused on the night sky. He could just see the full moon through his window. He had seen several moons like this one. One particular instance being the night Professor Lupin transformed into a werewolf before their very eyes. God, why did he keep rehashing the past. It was over with. Done.

"Ronald, are you listening to me?" Hermione asked; shaking him back into reality. Ron refocused on her, yet he couldn't look her directly in the face. He knew that if she found out that he had been out drinking after what happened to him on that other occasion, she would freak out. What she didn't know was that he had been to that pub after every visit to see his family. It dulled the pain he felt. He felt incredibly empty as he would stand there over their beds, and he would feel even worse as he left the Hogs Head after drowning himself with fire whiskey for hours. She didn't understand that this was the only way he knew to make it through the week. She would never understand.

He raised a hand and stroked her cheek thinking this a slyer way to hide his whiskey-smelling breath. If he didn't speak, she wouldn't notice. He hoped anyway. He stared sheepishly into her eyes, smiled at him and stood.

"Well, it doesn't matter as long as you are all right," she confessed shyly. She opened the door and stepped out. "Try to get some sleep, okay."

Ron nodded and laid back into his pillow; turning onto his side to face toward the window again. He heard the door close behind him and he knew that she was gone, yet still worried about him. He hated having her worry so much over his well being. It really was unnecessary. He was slowly getting use to the fact that his family was gone, though it had taken six months. The hurt seemed to be receding. He would talk to her in the morning, but for now he would let it be. He closed his eyes and fell quickly to sleep.

-----------

Though the sunlight shone through the partially open curtains, Ron couldn't bring himself to fully awaken. He could hear Hermione downstairs going about her usual morning routine. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6 am and he knew that she would be leaving for her job at the Ministry in thirty minutes and he subconsciously planned to wait until she left to get up. He had changed his mind about talking to her in the morning. He knew that she would continue to question him about his whereabouts yesterday and he couldn't bring himself to lie to her yet again. He rolled over unto his stomach and pressed his cheek snuggly into the feather pillow. His eyes slowly closed bringing him back into a deep slumber.

"Ronald, wake up," moaned Hermione from his bedside. She shook him again and watched as he finally began to stir.

"Breakfast is ready," she exclaimed.

Ron rolled over and stared up at her. Why is she still here? He thought. She turned and left the room leaving him in complete confusion. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was 6:15 am. He had only been asleep for fifteen minutes. He huffed loudly and climbed from the bed. If he hadn't been so hungry he would have ignored her completely, but having a hangover on an empty stomach wasn't really wise. He dressed sloppishly and descended the stairs to the kitchen.

The smell of coffee, waffles, and bacon reached his senses instantly; and almost as quickly his stomach began to grumble. He approached the table and took his seat across from Hermione who was reading the Daily Prophet. He reached for the plate of waffles and syrup and loaded his plate hungrily.

Hermione looked over her paper at him and chuckled softly. When he looked at her she only smiled and lifted her paper again to read.

"What?" he asked.

"I see that you aren't too tired to eat!" she laughed. Ron only smiled and stuffed his watering mouth with two slices of bacon.

"Don't you have to go to work today?" Ron asked between mouthfuls.

"No, don't you remember? I'm going to St. Mungos to visit your family today."

Ron dropped his fork on the pretense of bringing yet more food to his awaiting mouth.

"Hermione, you know that you don't have to go. It's a waste of time," urged Ron. He knew that every time Hermione went to visit them she would come back in tears and he, in turn, would have to comfort her. She would bring up the "good old days" and he would have to bring up some chomped- up excuse to leave, resulting in him spending yet more lonely hours in the Hogs Head. He hated to be reminded of his lose and that was all Hermione ever talked about these days. She would badger him about coming in late and reminisce for hours about the past.

"I want to. Ronald, you know that."

He decided not to answer so instead he turned back to his food, which didn't seem as appetizing as before. He drank his orange juice and then stood from the table.

"I'm going out for a walk."

"Um, all right." Hermione's eyes followed him as he walked to the entry way. He grabbed his jacket and left the house. She lowered her paper and crossed over the window, pulling back the blinds to peep outside.

Ron stopped on the curb. His breath rose into the air in front of him. He zipped his jacket and crossed his arms over his chest tightly. Man, its cold. He thought. He didn't know where he wanted to go, but he knew that he didn't want to be inside. He glanced over his shoulder. The blinds moved back into place and he knew instantly that Hermione had been watching him. He rolled his eyes and walked down the side walk stopping only when he reached an apparition point. Maybe he would go to Diagon Alley.

Hermione watched as he apparated and then she closed the blinds blocking out the bright morning light. She crossed over to the sofa and pulled over some parchment and a quill. She scribbled a quick note to Ron for when he returned.

_Ron,_

_I'll be at St. Mungos if you need anything. Lunch is in the refrigerator. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She folded the note and placed it on the sitting room table. After pulling on her coat she left for St. Mungos.

Ron landed smoothly outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He readjusted his jacket and entered. The bar was full and it seemed that every wizard and witch were there celebrating still. Ron distinctly heard Harry's named upon entering and about ten times before he reached the back of the bar leading to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"It was sad what happened to the Weasleys'," a bemused witch added. Instantly the noise lessened and everyone bowed their heads.

"They were a brave family, they were," called the innkeeper Tom. Nodding heads agreed with him.

Ron nervously pulled his hood over his head and step outside. He tapped the bricks causing them to move aside, allowing entry. The Diagon Alley he saw now was nothing compared to what it was six months ago.

Shoppers were everywhere. Mothers bustled their young from shop to shop; caring bags full of the latest bought merchandise. Even Ollivander's and Fortescues's were open, though the original owners were no longer there. Weasley Wizard Wheezes was still open though the usual air of creativity was no longer there. Only Fred and George could bring that carefree atmosphere to the place. This was a bad idea. He should've come. There were too many memories here. He could see his family walking down the lanes enjoying their time together. His mother would be constantly counting their heads to make sure that they all were there. On the off chance that they all weren't, she would go into a fit of hysteria until Fred and George jumped out from behind a bin laughing; causing her to reprimand them both.

Ron found himself outside of Borgin and Burkes; his feet having carried him there subconsciously. He remembered the last time he had been there. It was with Harry and Hermione when they were following Malfoy. At the time they had thought Malfoy was up to something; though he was, yet he was only preparing for a task he was forced to accomplish by his parents and Voldemort. Now that Malfoy had proven that he was on their side by fighting with them against Voldemort, Ron could finally see him in a different light, though he still held a school year grudge. Ron wondered vaguely where Malfoy was these days for he knew that after his father and mother were sentenced to life in Azkaban, he was turned from his house when it was used as substantial evidence in the Malfoy trial. Ron decided to push this thought from his mind as he walked out of Knockturn alley. There wasn't much to see there any longer anyway; being that all the dark wizards were now either dead or in Azkaban awaiting trial.

He walked around Flourish and Blotts for a while until he started noticing Harry's picture on every other book. The titles said things like "The Boy Who Lived Defeats You-Know-Who" and "What really happened in the Ministry: Harry Potter Tells All." Ron swelled with anger as he stormed from the book store. Everyone actually believed that Harry was some sort of noble hero. What sort of hero would leave an entire family to be tortured? Harry was no hero; that word belonged to the other Order members. Harry was a pompous pig, who only thought of himself. No matter how hard Hermione tried to convince him that Harry had no choice, Ron would never forgive him. There was too much hurt where his family was concerned and if he had to blame someone for their downfall, Harry was the best candidate.

Every night before he fell asleep he could hear the screams of his family ringing in his head. The ear wrenching pleas for help as the death eaters advanced over them all.

"Harry, help us!"

Ron rushed from Diagon Alley and hurried through the Leaky Cauldron before anyone could stop him.

"Wasn't that the Weasley boy?" Someone asked as he exited the pub. He didn't hear the response. His head was reeling with pent up rage. He hated that this affected him so much. He wanted so much to put it all in the past. But as much as he thought about his family lying there helpless in St. Mungos, the worse the anger became. He would never entirely get over his lose until he confronted Harry. Hopefully that day would happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bloody Letter

**Chapter 3: The Bloody Letter**

Ron hurriedly apparated back to his home and was happy to see that Hermione wasn't there. He entered the sitting room right away and read the note she left behind. He groaned inwardly as he placed it back on the table. She had gone to see his family. He personally couldn't bear to see them but once a week. Like every visit, the news was the same, nothing had changed. Hermione took every open opportunity to see them. If she wasn't working, she was at the ward; either talking quietly to them all or just sitting there quietly. Ron didn't join her on her visit, he had his reasons. She would want to talk afterward where as he would want to pull himself as far away from his dread as he could. And that would undoubtedly lead him to the Hogs Head.

Ron lay back onto the sofa and closed his eyes. He knew that it would be a while before she would return because she like to spend an hour with each individual member and he decided to get a little rest before she got back. He also had a slight hangover that he was trying his best to get over. He rolled unto his side, letting himself enter a dream that rehashed his most recent argument with Hermione, though there were several moments like this one, this one stood out the most.

_Five Days Before_

After sleeping in late for the fifth time in two weeks, Hermione had finally had enough of Ron returning at all hours of the night and sleeping until noon the next morning. She stormed up to his room and pushed the door open, causing it to bang into the wall. Ron awoke instantly, his head spinning all the while. He tried to focus on Hermione, but she was already on the other side of the room pulling the curtains open to their fullest extent. The light flooded into Ron's sleepy eyes making his headache yet more excruciating. He shaded his eyes with the back of his hand and laid back into pillow, turning away from the source of light which was causing his hangover to intensify.

"I'm sick of this," Hermione yelled at his back. She walked around the bed and pulled the covers from his body. Underneath, Ron lay in fetal position.

"What's your problem Hermione?" he asked as he reached blindly for the covers.

"You're the problem, Ron. You're out all night and you sleep all day. I can't put up with it any longer."

Ron stopped reaching for the covers and instead stared up into her angry, yet determined face. He could see that her chest was heaving with anger, her breath ragged.

Hermione stared down into his sleepy red eyes. There were bags under his eyes and now that the covers were off she could see that he was still wearing his clothing from the day before. They were wrinkled and the collar of his shirt was damp. The worst possible realization came to her.

"You've been out drinking haven't you?" She screamed at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ron winced from the high pitch of her voice. He lowered his eyes and looked away. He had indeed been out drinking the night before. Like always he had been to see his family and had come from the ward deep in dread.

"What if I have?" he asked, still not looking in her direction. "You're not my mother."

Hermione stared daggers at him. She hated when he talked like this to her. After all she had done for him, he sat there completely ungrateful. She huffed loudly and sat down on the side of the bed.

"You know that I don't like when you drink after what happened last time. I worry about you, Ronald."

Ronald, why did she have to call him by his full name? She knew that was his weakness. He looked down at his hands sheepishly and didn't speak.

"Why do you go there?" she asked.

"No reason. Just drop it, Mione."

"Ron, why won't you talk to me? I want to help you."

"…"

"I know that what happened to your family was devastating. Harry didn't mean for…"

"Don't you dare speak his name in front of me," Ron hissed.

"But Ron…"

"You can't help me!" He yelled.

"Please Ron…"

He had finally had enough. "I don't want to do this right now. Just…just leave me alone." He grabbed the covers from the foot of the bed and pulled them over himself; blocking himself from her view. Tears were beginning to form, and he couldn't bear for her to see him cry. It was a sign of weakness.

"Ronald?"

"…"

Hermione stood from the bed causing it to rise from the absence of her weight. She crossed over to the door and opened it; stepping out. She paused and looked over her shoulder to the bed and at the lump that was Ron. She shook her head in disappointment and stepped from the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock….

Ron awoke from his dream to the sound of beating at the front door. He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around to the front door. He pushed himself sleepily from the sofa and crossed over to the door. He peaked through the eye hole and saw that it was the next door neighbor; a little girl by the name of Susan. He pulled open the door and stared down into the green eyes of the child. She smiled up at him and held out a folded piece of parchment.

"A white owl dropped this on our doorstep. It is addressed to a Hermione Granger. I think she lives here, right?"

Ron nodded and reached for the letter, but the girl pulled it back.

"You're not her, are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm not, but I'm her friend so give me the letter."

"Should I trust you?"

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at the four foot tall child. The girl stared just as determinedly back and crossed her arms as well.

"Give me the bloody letter," he hissed at the girl.

"No, I don't think I will. You're a mean old man."

"Old! I'm not old nor am I mean. Now give me the letter before I rip your bloody head off!"

"Ronald," screamed Hermione as she came up the walkway. Ron looked up, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. The little girl stuck her tongue out at him before turning to face Hermione.

"I have a letter for you, Miss," she chorused childishly. She held the letter out and Hermione took it from her.

"Thank you Susan."

The little girl smiled and walked across the grass to her front door. Before she went inside she stuck her tongue out at Ron again.

Ron rolled his eyes and stepped back into the house followed closely by Hermione. She placed her purse on the coat hanger by the door and went to sit on the sofa. She ripped open the letter and began to read. Her eyes froze on the top of the letter reading the name there. She glanced up at Ron who was standing over her. She didn't speak, but continued to read the rest of the note.

Ron sat down in a chair opposite her and slouched back waiting impatiently for her to finish. He had a feeling that he knew who the letter was from. A white owl had delivered it after all.

Hermione finally reached the end of the letter. She folded it back, being careful to crease it just right. She placed it on the table between them and stared ahead into Ron's eyes.

Ron took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter. He knew what was coming.

Hermione bowed her head and talked into her hands.

"Harry's coming to visit."

She didn't have to look up to know that Ron's eyes were flashing with anger.

* * *

Ron balled his fist, he pulse was racing. He had never felt anger like this before. Well, not as strongly as the day after the battle when he was told his family might never recover. The anger he felt then was the same anger he was feeling right now. He stared ahead of him, but he wasn't really seeing anything before him. His mind was racing.

How dare he want to visit them after what happened. It didn't seem like Harry was feeling any remorse about what he let happen. From the many books and magazines that Ron had come across during his trip into Flourish and Blotts, it seemed that Harry was merely enjoying his time in the lime light; giving interview after interview, rehashing the battle as if he hadn't let an entire family be confounded before his very eyes.

Ron rubbed his temples in an attempt to lessen the headache that seemed to be reoccuring more and more often these days. He focused his attention on Hermione.

"What exactly did the letter say?" he asked heatedly.

Hermione grabbed the letter nervously and skimmed it for the more important details.

"He says that it's been a while since he has seen us and he thinks it's about time he came to visit." She skimmed the letter a bit more. "Malfoy's coming with him," she concluded.

"Malfoy? Why is Malfoy coming?" he asked accusingly.

"He doesn't say. I think they are living together now."

"…"

"Malfoy lost his home after the battle, remember?"

"…"

"They don't have to come. I can tell them you're not ready yet…"

"What do mean, _I'm not ready yet?_" Ron asked angrily.

"I only meant…"

"They can come if they want. I won't be here." He stood from his seat and crossed over to the stairs. He paused.

"Don't let me get in the way of you seeing him." He said as he proceeded up the steps. "_I know you miss the bloody traitor," _he added in an undertone, too quiet for Hermione to hear.

He didn't wait for Hermione to respond but continued on to his room. It was getting dark out so the room was in eerie shadow. He left the lights off and flopped down onto his disheveled bed.

So Harry was coming to visit and he was bringing Malfoy. Malfoy didn't bother him. Actually a small part of him wanted to see him again. He wanted to thank him for fighting so fiercely beside them all even though he hadn't been there during the final battle. He had been greatly injured weeks before while doing a mission for the Order.

Ron pulled the covers over himself to block out the last existing light that flooded into the room. He closed his eyes and tired to fall asleep. He was too tired to think about the upcoming encounter with Harry. He would have to deal with it when it came. He allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep; the first real sleep he had had in weeks.

* * *

Hermione paced the living room back and forth, clutching the note tightly in her hands. Every once in a while she would stop walking and glance down at the note in her hands, glance up the stairs, and then continue to pace once again. She was internally conflicted. She wanted to see Harry, but she knew that that would be distress for Ron. She knew from the shadowed glares that came into Ron's eyes every time Harry was mentioned in conversation that if Ron ever came face to face with Harry again there would be hell to pay.

She tried her best to sooth Ron's sorrow, but having no real memory of what happened on that dreadful night, she wasn't of any real use. She stayed awake at night coming up with possible scenarios of how that day could have played out.

She was standing beside Harry, cast in shadow as a large group of death eaters bared down on the Weasley's, who were completely defenseless; their wands lay strewn on the ministry floor. She could hear their screams for Harry to help them, and she could still feel Harry's grip tighten on her forearm as she tried her hardest to reached them.

"It's no use." Harry had said at the time. Hermione hadn't thought so, but considering that they were two against thirty heavily armed death eaters, he may have had a point. She had want to help, Harry had not. Or had he wanted to but knew inwardly that it was a lost cause. They couldn't take them all, and the real danger had been Voldemort. Harry had done something to her, because right after there had been darkness. She could remember no more.

Hermione flopped down onto the sofa. The parchment lay loosely in her hands. Maybe if she got some sort of explanation from him, she could explain to Ron what really happened that day. But would it help? She didn't know.

She pulled some parchment, ink and quill toward her. She opened the ink well and dipped in her purple feather quill. The tip lingered over the parchment; a drip fell from the tip, smudging the crisp paper. She lowered the quill and wrote her acceptance.

_Harry,_

_I'm happy to hear from you. I hope to see you and Draco soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She placed her quill into the ink and raised the parchment to her lips, blowing it dry. She crossed to the window where the cage holding Pig sat. The small owl hooted softly at her approach and grew even more ecstatic at the sight of her letter. She rolled the parchment then inserted her arm into the cage. Pig hopped joyfully onto her arm. She attached the letter to his leg and rubbed his head.

"To Harry, you remember him don't you?" she whispered to the owl as she extended her arm out the window. He hooted reassuringly and jumped from her arm; soaring through the open window. She watched until she couldn't see him any longer. She pulled the curtains over the window, leaving it open for his return. She hoped that she had done the right thing.

Not having eaten that afternoon, surprisingly she didn't have much of an appetite. She ascended the stairs to her room stopping only momentarily outside Ron's chamber. She could hear snoring. So he was fast asleep. She thought. She thanked heaven for this. She didn't want him revisiting his drinking habit and sneaking out to drown himself yet again at that dreadful pub. She continued to her room and prepared for bed. The mystery of what lay ahead wouldn't allow for peaceful dreams. She fell halfheartedly into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Those Green Eyes

**Chapter 4: Those Green Eyes**

There was a knock on the door early the next morning. Ron wasn't up yet so Hermione answered it. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she pulled the door open to expose Susan, the girl from next door. She was holding another letter out.

"A black owl delivered it this time, Miss," chorused Susan. Hermione nodded her head as she took the letter. She saw clearly the name _Draco Malfoy_ written in golden lettering across the front of the elegant-looking envelope. She couldn't wait to read what was inside. She was in the verge of turning to enter the house again when she realized that Susan was still there.

"May I help you Susan?" Hermione asked, trying her best to not look irritated. The anticipation of reading the note was slowly getting the better of her.

Susan lowered her head in embarrassment and Hermione could see that her face was now a small shade of crimson.

"Is that man from yesterday home?" Susan asked as she continued to gaze down at her small feet.

Hermione studied the girl for a moment before it finally dawned on her what this was about.

"Do you mean Ronald?" she asked bending down to the girl's level. Susan looked up into her face and smiled sheepishly. She nodded.

"Yes, he's home. He's asleep at the moment though."

Susan fumbled with a piece of paper in her pocket before finally pulling it out. The red paper was in the shape of a heart and three words were scribbled across the front in childish handwriting. _I love you._

She held the paper heart out to Hermione and when she took it, she looked down again nervously.

"Do you want me to give this to Ron?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer.

The little girl nodded and retreated back to her doorstep gazing over her shoulder occasionally to look at Hermione. She turned on the threshold of the open door and looked at Hermione.

"Don't tell him it's from me, okay?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. The little girl retreated into her home and Hermione did as well. She closed the door behind herself and heart forgotten, ripped the envelope open to read the note inside.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I, as well as Harry am happy to know that we are welcome to visit. We shall be apparating there in two days time. One if you are receiving this late. We can't wait to see you._

_P.s. Do you happen to know where Ron is? We've tried owling him at his home, but have yet to receive a reply._

_Draco M._

Hermione stared unbelievingly at the letter. They didn't know that Ron was living with her? She couldn't believe she hadn't mentioned that in one of her many letters to Harry. This could turn into a complete disaster. She folded the note and placed it back into its envelope, then laid it on the sitting room table. She had to go wake Ron and tell him the news. She was quite sure that he would want to get as far from the house as he could before Harry and Draco arrived.

She climbed the stairs and entered his room quietly. She knew that he hated her bursting in at the crack of dawn to wake him up. She sat down slowly on the side of the bed, but didn't wake him instantly. She sat to watch him sleep.

His red hair fell over his face as he slept on his side. She watched as his naked chest rose and fell with every breath. His mouth was slightly apart. She smiled to herself as she watched him sleep. This wasn't the first time she had done this and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She loved watching him in his most vulnerable times for they were so few. In his sleep he was at peace with the world; a peace that he couldn't sustain in his awaken hours.

When he was awake, she could look into his eyes and see the sadness there, hidden behind the protective mask he had so cleverly put up to hide his true feelings. He had told her several times that nothing was bothering him and that he had finally come to terms with the fact that his family was gone. They had had many an argument about this and each time it would end with him leaving the house. She knew where he wen,t though he came back before dark. He would go straight to his room and wouldn't speak to her until the following day. Upon waking, he would pretend that the argument hadn't taken place. His denial was enormous and everyday he denied his sadness; the harder it would be for him to truly accept his lose.

Ron hadn't changed much from their school days. He still loved to crack jokes and use sarcastic remarks to get his point across. The only difference was that now there was the ever lingering cloud that hovered over him, hindering him from ever being truly happy. Not to mention his hate for Harry was ever present. Hermione knew that Ron only hated Harry because he wanted someone to blame other than himself for the demise of his family, though they were still alive. Blaming Harry was an excuse to not deal with _his_ feelings. She had told this to him several times, but every time she mentioned Harry's name the true reason for the argument would be cast aside as Ron brooded to himself; nonverbally pushing her away.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she bent to whisper into his ear.

"Ronald," she chorused, causing him to stir.

Ron jerked awake and stared blindly around to look into Hermione face. He rubbed his blurry eyes and finally focused on a smiling Hermione who he now realized was unusually close to his face. His eyes darted over her features and finally stopped to gaze into her brown eyes.

Hermione looked down into his face as she inhaled his intoxicating scent. She didn't realize to afterward that she had actually moaned softly. Blinking her eyes as if pulling herself out of a daze she pulled away, her face now completely scarlet with embarrassment.

"Um…are you going to get up," she asked timidly deciding to put off telling him about Draco's note until he was fully awake.

"I wasn't, but I guess I'll have too seeing as you just woke me up," laughed Ron as he sat up. Hermione smiled and nudged Ron in the chest. He grabbed her and began tickling her under her arms. He pushed her onto her back and proceeded to poke her playfully in the side with his pointer fingers.

"Stop Ron!" She cackled as she squirmed around under his weight. Ron rose just enough to look into her tear-filled eyes. His arms were positioned on either side of her; pinning her to the bed.

"I never knew you were so ticklish," said Ron as he stared down at her.

"Yes, well, there are many things you do not know about me, Ronald," she smirked.

"Oh, really?" asked Ron as his eyes found her lips.

"Yes really."

They smiled at each other for a moment. It didn't take long though for the lighthearted playfulness to be replaced by light sexual tension. Hermione looked down between the two of them; down the curve of his chest and then back into Ron's eyes. Her breathing was no longer steady, but hurried. Her body began to heat from the closeness of their bodies, of the feel of his naked skin against her body. She didn't know what to do with herself, so she decided to just wait to see what happened.

Ron gazed down into Hermione eyes and he felt the undeniable urge to kiss her. Here they were; the tension just as strong as ever.

Ron bent to brush his lips against hers, barely letting the kiss last a second. He pulled back to stare into her eyes and what he saw there beckoned for him to continue. Her eyes looked desirous as she looked from his eyes down to his lips. He bent again and this time the kiss lingered, passionate and fiery as if it were their first. Ron caressed his tongue against her lips begging for entry; in which she happily gave. Hermione moaned deeply as Ron's tongue entered her mouth, proceeding to massage her own. She remembered him as being a great kisser, yet the actual kiss was extremely better than her memory could ever recollect.

The thin fabric of Ron's pajama pants could not hide his obvious desire. She could feel his manhood pressing against her inner thigh. He moaned again as memories of their first time flooded her memory. They had both been extremely nervous at the time. Yet once they got over their own fears and self-consciousness, they had found that sex with each other was amazing. Ron was the energetic side, Hermione the creative.

Ron moaned into her neck as he bent his head to feast at the heated skin there. Hermione arched under him as his hand caressed the curve of her hips. He sat up just enough to untie the strings that were holding up her drawstring pants. Hermione sat up completely and gripped his chin in her hand, raising his face to look into hers.

"We can't do this Ron," she whispered as she pushed away from him. Ron stared unbelievingly at her and exhaled slowly. He knew she was right, but this didn't rid him of the craving he felt to ravage her.

Ron nodded as he stepped from the bed followed closely by Hermione.

"I'm sorry Ron," said Hermione. He huffed loudly, throwing up an irritated hand. He turned away from her.

Ron left the room rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. Hermione followed; thinking that he was going downstairs. He didn't though, but veered to the restroom to relieve himself. Hermione stopped in her tracks as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Hermione descended the stairs to the living room feeling very put out about the fact that she had led Ron on again; yes again. This was an almost monthly event. It would hardly ever be the same situation twice. Either they'd be watching a movie or playing wizards chess when before they knew it, they were practically ripping each others clothes off to only be stopped by her morals and common sense. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but she knew that if they slept together it would jeopardize their friendship. She sat on the sofa and laid back casually into the plush cushions. She craned her ears for any sound from upstairs and she could hear moaning coming from the bathroom, the mere sound sent chills threw her body. She needed a distraction, something to stop her from running up stairs and throwing herself into Ron's arms.

She looked around the room for a magazine. The Quibbler lay on the table. She didn't read the ludicrous content that was presented in the magazine, and it wouldn't have been in her house if Ron didn't enjoy the outrageous articles written by there good friend, Luna Lovegood. She pushed the magazine aside and searched around again. Her eyes fell on the envelope and red paper heart on the table. Oh, God, she had forgotten about the note. She picked it up, laying the heart aside and read it through once more. They were coming tomorrow and Ron still didn't know. She needed to tell him now before she was distracted again. She climbed the stair to the second floor and crossed to the restroom door. She pressed the side of her face to the door and could hear running water coming from the shower. She huffed loudly and decided to wait until he was finished. She sat on the floor beside the door and waited.

* * *

Ron stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel hanging next to the shower. He pushed his long hair from his face and used the towel to wipe his wet face. He crossed over the mirror over the sink and used the towel to wipe away the steam lingering on the glass. His reflection startled him.

The face that looked back at him had grown tremendously over the years. There was unshaven stubble on his chin and mustache and his face was more defined and masculine. That baby face was quickly fading to be replaced by adulthood. His body had definition and angles giving him a thin yet muscular physique. He turned away from his reflection and dried himself. He wrapped the towel about his waist and gathering his clothing, left the steamy room.

"About time you finished," Hermione smirked as she stood from the floor.

"Why were you waiting for me? What? Do you want to finish what you started?"

"What...Um, no. Draco wrote back and I wanted to show you the note," she confessed holding out the envelope.

Ron switched his clothes under his arm and took the note from her. He continued to his room closely tailed by Hermione. He threw his pants into an empty corner, ignoring the angry glares coming from Hermione, and sitting, opened the letter.

Hermione watched as his eyes took in every word. She knew what was coming.

"They don't know that I stay here?" Ron asked.

"I forgot to tell them. It didn't seem necessary at the time."

"What do you mean _unnecessary_?"

"Well actually I just forgot," Hermione added; twisting her fingers sheepishly.

Ron glared up at her and stood. He dropped his towel and crossed over to his closet. Hermione couldn't help looking at his behind.

"Couldn't you have waited until I was outside before you start dressing?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh, I _forgot_ you were there," Ron sneered as he continued to search for something to wear.

Hermione huffed loudly and left the room. She had always hated how he would twist what she would say into some childish sarcastic remark. She was relieved though. He hadn't been as upset out this unfortunate news as she had expected. Maybe their visit wouldn't be so horrible after all.

She decided to go prepare the one guest room for their arrival. Hopefully they wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed for she only had one spare one and she would rather them sleep on the floor rather than sleep on her clean, recently vacuumed sofa.

She had managed to change the sheets, comforter and pillow covers before Ron made his appearance. He stood in the doorway watching her work. She looked at him and waited for him to speak.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back when they leave. Tell Malfoy I said hello." He said his all pretty quickly and was about to turn and leave when Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, don't leave. How do you ever expect to get over this if you continue to run away?"

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and stared Hermione down. He couldn't help but think that she wanted him to fight Harry. She didn't understand him at all. He wanted to confront Harry, but he wasn't ready yet. When he did confront him, he wanted it to be on his own terms and not because he was forced into it.

"I'm not running away. I just don't want to deal with him right now…okay?"

Hermione dropped the pillow she was holding and crossed the room over to him. She gripped his shirt and gazed up into his downcast eyes.

"Please stay for me. You don't have to talk to Harry. Entertain Draco at least."

"…"

"As a matter of fact, you've just given me a solution to my little problem here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we're short a bed and the only one in this room is a twin, so I was thinking that you could let Draco sleep with you." She waited for his response eagerly.

"…"

"Oh, come on Ron."

"Couldn't you just do a spell to make a bed? You're good at things like that."

"You've seen the beds I make with that spell. They're hard and squeaky and…Oh, never mind. I'm sure that Malfoy will be okay on the floor."

"The floor? You know he'll never sleep on the floor," Ron laughed. "He can make his own bed, couldn't he?"

"Well, yes…I didn't think of that."

"Hermione, you never think." Ron snickered.

"What does that suppose to mean?" she asked defensively.

"Well, you tell them that they can come and you know that I don't want them to."

"I want to see them. It's been so long."

"And that's why I'm leaving."

"God, I hate you sometimes."

"Maybe that's best."

Ron turned and left the room angrily. He went to his own and began to pack his things. He could hear Hermione crying in the next room. She knew that was another one of his weaknesses. He dropped his things and went back tothe guest room. Hermione was balled up on the bed; tears were streaming from her eyes. When she saw him coming she sat up. Ron took her into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll stay and Draco can sleep in my room."

Hermione looked at him to make sure that he wasn't joking. He smiled soothingly at her.

"Thank you," said Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ron laughed.

_Knock Knock Knock_

They both looked around to the direction of the front door and then looked at each other. It couldn't be them already.

"Maybe its Susan," said Ron hopefully.

"Maybe. Oh, before I forget, there's a letter to you downstairs."

"A letter?"

"You'll see," Hermione smirked.

They descended the stairs to the living room. Hermione pointed Ron to the paper heart on the sitting room table as she went to the door. Ron grabbed the note from the table and read the three words written in purple crayon on the front.

"I…love…you? Hermione, who is this from?" He looked up to the door and saw that it was closed. She must have gone outside. With the red heart in hand Ron crossed over the door, pulling it open.

"Hermione?" yelled Ron as he stepped outside looking down at the crayon covered heart. He looked up to search for her, but his eyes only focused on one person before him.

Hermione was walking up the pathway with two men, laughing joyfully. She was pulling a suitcase behind her. When she saw Ron her face turned completely serious. She glanced sideways at her best friend and then around to the blond. It felt like her heart had momentarily stopped.

The heart in Ron's hand floated to the ground as his hands fell to his side. He stared ahead of him; into the green eyes of the man who had once been a good friend.

"Ronald?" called Hermione as she proceeded toward him, followed closely by Draco Malfoy.

Ron didn't respond. His eyes stayed fixed upon those of Harry's. His throat was dry and his heart was pounding. Now that the moment was here, what was he going to do?

**Author Note: I've already begun working on chapter 5 and it should be up sooner than later. Please look out for it. Thanks for reading this chapter and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Underlying Nag

**Chapter 5: The Underlying Nag**

Ron turned and entered the house leaving the others in his wake. He wasn't ready for this. His mind was racing so much; he couldn't come up with coherent thoughts. He had been waiting for this moment for months. He had planned what he wanted to say so perfectly that he knew his speech by heart. He could hear talking outside and then the door knob turning. Ron rushed up stairs and found the comfort of his room. He closed the door and locked it with his wand. He made toward his bed, but couldn't make it. Instead he collapsed onto the floor laying his head on the smooth fabric on the side of his bed. He could taste bile in his throat as his body reacted to his emotional stress. He buried his face into the blanket and gripped it tightly in his now pale hands.

"Harry, help us," rang his family's voices in his ears. He brought his hand to his ears trying to block out the screams. It was no use; if anything the screaming intensified. Ron slumped to the side and rested his head on the floor. He squeezed his eyes closed for the room had begun to spin uncontrollably. Only after drinking himself into a stupor did he feel this excruciating pain and urge to black out. He didn't know that Harry's presence would affect him this way. The anger was an underlying factor to him now. He just wanted the room to stop spinning. He could hear mumbled conversation going on downstairs. He only heard a small part though before he made himself black out. He needed any relief to stop the pain he now felt.

Downstairs Hermione along with Draco and Harry sat drinking wine while discussing Ron.

"Why didn't you tell us he was here?" asked Harry.

"I forgot," Hermione confessed. "Anyway, I don't think he wanted you to know."

"Why not?" He isn't accusing me of betraying his family is he?"

Hermione looked around the room nervously, but looked at Harry again when she realized she couldn't avoid the question.

"Well yes, he is. I've tried to tell him that it wasn't your fault, but he won't listen to me. I'm not really sure myself so…"

"What? You don't think that I would do something that horrible do you?"

"No, but you haven't explained to me what happened. You should tell me Harry," said Hermione.

"I would but…"

"But what? Why is it so hard to tell me what happened. I won't look at you any differently."

"Lets reminisce later. I'm starving," interrupted Draco. Hermione and Harry looked around at him and then started laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" asked Hermione.

"No, I haven't Granger," laughed Draco. "So, while you get lunch ready, I'll be in my room."

"You're in Ron's room," Hermione quickly added as Draco climbed the stairs; his bags floating behind him. He turned at these words and looked down at Hermione.

"Why am I in Ron's room?"

"Harry's room is too small for another bed and unless you can conjure up a comfortable bed, you'll have to sleep with Ron."

Draco rolled his eyes and continued to climb the stairs to Ron's room. His bags stopped behind him as he knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

He turned the knob and pushed open the door. He searched the dark room for Ron and only noticed him on the floor when his foot hit him. He turned and flipped on the light and stared down at a vomit covered, pale Ron.

Draco dropped to his knees beside Ron and shook him. Ron instantly began to stir. He jerked awake and looked around himself.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco. Ron stared up at him; his eyes wide.

"Malfoy?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's me." Draco pulled him up to rest his back against the bedside. He reached and rubbed his cheek; trying to bring some color to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I blacked out… I think," Ron slurred into his chest. He pushed Draco's hand away from his face before he noticed the vomit on his shirt. He lifted his collar to get a closer look before letting it drop back onto his chest. He still felt dizzy and he could feel the urge to vomit taking over him.

"Bathroom…," moaned Ron as he reached for Draco. Draco lifted him up by the arm and rushed him down the hall to the bathroom. He leaned him over the toilet where Ron vomited almost immediately. Draco stood back against the wall with his arms crossed; watching the nauseating display.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked between the disgusting sounds of chunks hitting water. Ron raised his head from the stool and turned to look Draco's way.

"I don't know," he answered before turning back to the toilet and vomiting again.

Draco waited until Ron showed little signs of vomiting before he started a shower for him.

"I think you should wash before coming out," smiled Draco helping Ron to the shower.

Ron leaned against the wall and pulled off his shirt. Draco could tell that it was taking all of his energy to do this simple task, yet he didn't know what else he could do. He walked to the door and was about to step out when Ron called out to him.

"Draco," moaned Ron.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Hermione."

Draco nodded and stepped from the room; closing the door behind him. He couldn't completely comprehend what he had just seen and right now he didn't want to deal with it. He descended the stairs to the living room and found Harry and Hermione sitting at the kitchen table reminiscing about the past.

"Ah, reliving the good old days are we?" said Draco snidely.

"Yes. We we're just rehashing the moment when Hermione punched you in the face," Harry laughed.

"Ah yes, the lucky punch," hissed Draco taking a sandwich from Hermione.

"Lucky? Humph, lucky my butt," cackled Hermione. They all laughed at this before Hermione's face turned sober and she looked at Draco.

"How's Ron?" she asked. Draco paused for a second, but quickly formulated a quick half truth.

"He was asleep, but I woke him up and now he's in the shower."

"Oh. Well, I hope he's all right. Why did you guys come a day early anyway?"

"Well, I wanted to wait until Draco was free before I came. And since he didn't have anything planned today, we decided to come a day early. No reason to put it off right?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. She wanted to bring up that important night again, but decided against it. She didn't want to break the light mood. Instead they sat around the table talking about their lives and the past.

Later that day, Hermione and Harry decided that it would be nice to eat out and spend the night on the town. It was there first time being together for months and they both wanted to make the most of it.

"Do you think Ron wants to come?" asked Hermione as she pulled on her coat. Harry looked at her in that all knowing manner as if laughing at her for asking such a dumb question.

"I'll stay behind. I think I'm quite capable of throwing together something edible."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's no problem. Someone needs to give Ron company while you two do whatever you do together," Draco said smiling at the two of them and raising an eyebrow.

Hermione nudged him playfully in the arm as she stepped outside followed by Harry.

"We'll be back before you know it," said Hermione.

"Oh, don't rush on my account Granger. I'm only here for the food. You know Harry can't cook."

Hermione broke into a fit of laughter as Harry grimaced back in Draco's direction. They waved their goodbyes as they reached the apparition point and Draco watched as they disappeared. He stepped back into the house and was immediately aware of the quietness of his surroundings. Without Harry's lame jokes and Hermione's attempts to be a hostess, the apartment was very quiet; something Draco was gradually getting use to.

He remembered back to his childhood living at Malfoy Manor. There had been gatherings every night. Parties and celebrations were thrown for the most trivial things; one being a celebration to honor the elaborate decorations of the Manor's sitting room. Though these things may have seemed dumb and pointless at the time, Draco would give anything to have these parties again. They stopped after Lord Voldemort returned. His father was always at his masters' side and seemed to not notice Draco's presence until the "Lord" wanted him to perform a task. One of these "tasks" being to kill Dumbledore. The pressure to accomplish this caused him so much stress that over the summer and after Dumbledore's death he finally decided to turn from his father's master and joined the Order. It hadn't been as easy as that though. The Order was skeptical of him at first and for good reason; he couldn't deny that. He hadn't been exactly anti-Voldemort in their eyes. From the moment they accepted him into their exclusive group he knew that his life was on the line every second of every day. When he did missions and recruitments for the Order, it was no surprise to him that he was finally captured by a small group of death eaters and tortured. They used the Cruciatus curse on him for hours before he was finally able to get free. He still didn't know why they hadn't killed him then. He guessed it was out of respect for his father locked away in Azkaban. He hadn't been of much use after that; being badly bruised and battered, so he hadn't been present for the final battle against Voldemort. The entire time he sat waiting for any news. The anticipation almost killed him. The news of Voldemort's demise didn't come as quickly has he expected though. He was informed of Ron's family tragedy hours before it was confirmed to him that the Dark Lord was no more.

Just as soon as the war was over, Ministry officials confiscated his home along with all the Malfoy possessions, leaving him with nothing but his pride and ego. They said that everything might be used as evidence against his father and mother in their trials. Draco had resisted at first but gave in when he was threatened to be thrown into Azkaban himself. Having no where to turn, he went to Harry, who graciously accepted him into his home. Harry's acceptance was something he would always be thankful for.

After settling in, he went out to get a job at Hogswarts and that is where he was working until the ministry gave him enough money from the Malfoy fortune to live comfortably, yet not luxuriously by all means. He still couldn't afford his own place and this was why he still lived with Harry. They had both decided that it was better to struggle together than alone.

Another thing he took on was trips to see Ron's family. Ron didn't know this but Draco visited his family in St. Mungos whenever he could. He went to pay his respects to them for they all gave him a second chance when truthfully, he didn't deserve one.

Pulling himself from the past, Draco sat on the third step from the bottom of the stairs and leaned his head against the railing. Thinking about Ron's family made him realize the fact that they both were in the same situation; neither had a family to turn to anymore. Though they're families were still living they weren't really available to either of them. The Weasley's lay oblivious to their son and sibling, and his mother and father sat in prison, with no chance of being set free. They were both pretty much alone in the world.

Draco turned to look up the staircase to Ron's bedroom door. It was closed. He stood up and climbed the stairs, and then crossed over to the door; knocking lightly, he waited for a response.

None came.

Draco pushed the door open and entered the dark room. Ron sat on a seat next to the open window. A light breeze blew in causing the hair blocking his eyes to blow aside revealing Ron's downcast eyes. Draco was happy to see that Ron was now wearing a clean red hoodie and jeans, though he was just as pale as before.

Draco walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down; facing Ron. The entire time he had been in the room, Ron hadn't looked up or even acknowledged that he had entered the room. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window at the night sky. He wasn't going to speak unless Ron spoke first. He had an idea that something was on his mind, but he didn't want to pressure him into telling him.

Ron continued to stare down into the alley way. He knew that Draco sat waiting for him to say something. Maybe he was waiting for an explanation to explain why he had been so sick earlier. He knew the reason now and it only made him angry. He hadn't seen Harry since that dreadful night, and ever since he was told that his family might never recover, he had been building up hate toward Harry in his mind. Every possible plan for revenge he had gone through in his head. He had convinced himself that when the time came Harry would pay for what he did.

But when he came face to face with his friend of ten years, he couldn't bring himself to do anything that he had so meticulously planned. When he looked into Harry's eyes, he didn't see an enemy, but a childhood friend. The anger was still there, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt him, yell at him, or even accuse him of any of the betrayal he felt.

This was why he sat brooding by the window. This was why he had been so sick earlier. His emotions were so mixed right now that he couldn't bring himself to speak, with fear that he'd be sick again. He knew he wanted to confront Harry, but he didn't know exactly how to go about it anymore.

He raised a hand and fingered the lose strands of hair back behind his ear. He turned to look at Draco, who he found was staring just as determinedly back.

"What do you want?" Ron asked coldly.

"To see if _you_ were all right," Draco answered just as coldly back. He didn't know why Ron was being so frigid to him, but if he was willing to act like a jerk, he was too.

"Aren't you cold?" Draco asked as he tightened his arms over his chest.

Ron looked back to the open window and shrugged his shoulders; utterly ignored the furtive glances Draco threw at the open window. He didn't care that the night air coming through was freezing cold. It dulled the pain he felt; and he also needed some fresh air.

"Well, I'll be downstairs cooking if you want anything," said Draco as he stood and left the room. Ron raised a dejected hand and continued to stare out the window. He heard the door close behind him so he knew that he was gone. He pulled his hood over his head leaned his head against the wall; closing his eyes against the wind.

He sat there for ten minutes before he decided that he might as well join Draco downstairs now that Hermione and Harry were gone. He hadn't eaten all day and his stomach was beginning to protest for food. There was also no reason to be venting all his anger on Malfoy because he couldn't understand his feelings. Ron took the short trip downstairs and his ears were met with mumbled swearing and the sound of objects being thrown against the wall. He could smell the first signs of smoke and it dawned on him what Malfoy had said before leaving the room.

God, he was trying to cook.

Ron pushed the swinging door open that led to the kitchen and his vision was immediately obscured by a thick cloud of smoke. He could barely see in front of him as he made his way across the small kitchen to the stove.

"Move," yelled Draco as he used his wand to suppress the growing flames. Ron stepped aside as Draco extinguished the flames and when the threat was no longer, walked to the stove to see what exactly Malfoy had been trying to cook.

There on the stove was a frying pan, well may be it was a pot, filled with the blackened remains of noddles. They were black as charcoal and when Ron poked them with his wand, burst into flames which he put out casually with his wand. While he had been examining the ashy remains, Draco had opened a window to let the smoke out. The small breeze blew in before sucking out the remnants of Draco's attempt at cooking.

The laughter Ron had so far managed to sustain burst from his mouth in a loud mocking cackles. The look on Malfoy's face didn't help quench his laughter; if anything it made it worse. Draco, who was normally put together; the epitome of gentry was now covered in soot from head to toe. His abnormally perfect blond mane was now disheveled and unkempt and now stood on end. This too was masked in black soot. That Malfoyish grimace had returned to his face at the outbreak of Ron's mocking laughter.

"What…happened?" said Ron when the initial shock began to fade.

"If you must know, I was cooking." Draco sneered as he wiped the soot from his face with the back of his filthy hands. When he recognized this, he cursed under his breath and turned to sit at the now disheveled table.

"More like trying to cook if you ask me," smiled Ron.

"I didn't."

"Well, no food tonight then?" Ron joked as he placed the roasted pot in the dish pan.

"Oh, ha ha," said Draco as he went to wash his hands. "There's fruit in the refrigerator. If you want that, help yourself, unless you know how to cook?"

"I'm probably worse off than you." Ron crossed to the refridgerator and pulled out two apples. He threw one to Malfoy who started eating it hungrily.

"We're horrible," Ron laughed again as he took his sit again at the table.

"Don't judge me too quickly Weasley. I can cook. It's these muggle stoves that are the problem. Who cooks with gas anyway?"

"It was Hermione's parent's idea."

"Yeah, well, it's stupid," hissed Malfoy as he pulled a noddle from his hair. "I feel disgusting. I'm taking a shower. Clean this place for me, will you?" He didn't wait for an answer but left the room quickly. Ron looked around the kitchen and realized that now that the thick layer of smoke was gone the kitchen, it was worse off than he initially thought. Not only was the table in disarray, but the floor was covered in flour and the walls were drenched in noodle sauce. What had Malfoy been up too before he arrived? And who was Malfoy to demand that he clean up his mess? He thought that it'd be very hilarious to see Hermione's expression when she came face to face with Draco's destruction. He was on the verge of leaving the mess be when he realized that if Hermione put Malfoy out, he'd be stuck here with Harry. The latter definitely pained him more. He quickly cleaned the kitchen with three very large waves of his wand before climbing the stairs to find sanctuary in his now freezing room.

He waved his wand at the window and it closed with a snap. The curtains fluttered one last time before settling down into place. He pulled open the closet and was on the verge of pulling out some sleep wear when he noticed some new editions to his wardrobe. Several black collared shirts and slacks hung neatly beside his more disheveled hoodies and faded jeans. There was an assortment of ties hanging loosely on the same hanger as well as two pair of black shoes. Draco must really like black. Ron thought as he reached for a pair of red pajama pants. He closed the sliding door and pulled off his clothes.

The door swung open just was he was pulling on his pj's. Draco stood at the door, a blue towel draped around his waist as well as one that he was now using to dry his hair. He didn't notice Ron's embarrassed stares as he proceeded into the room. Ron quickly pulled his pants up to their fullest extent and sat on the bed watching Draco's dramatic entry.

Draco let the towel fall from his head to his shoulders as he crossed over to the closet. Water that he hadn't managed to wipe away slid down the back of his neck and down the length of his muscled back. He took little notice though as he pulled out a black wife-beater and black pajama pants.

"You must really like black," Ron commented as he pulled the covers loose from under his pillows.

"Yes, well it matches everything," Draco responded back. Ron nodded in agreement as he climbed into bed.

"So, are you going to conjure up a bed or are you sleeping with me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders as he loosened the towel around his waist. It fell to the floor revealing his more private parts; still slightly wet and dripping. He heard a small intake of breath behind him, but he ignored it. He pulled on his shirt and pants before he spoke.

"Well, I could make a bed, but I'm sure I'll end up in the bed with you since my beds usually end up either hard as bricks or too short."

Ron laughed disconcertedly as Draco proceeded to comb his tangled hair with his brush. He tried to ignore that fact that Draco hadn't taken the time to put on any underwear, but the temptation to ask about it overwhelmed him.

"Do you usually sleep commando?" Ron asked nervously. Draco lowered the brush and turned his head to face Ron. He didn't look too put off by the question so Ron relaxed a little.

"Um, yes, do you have a problem with that?" Draco asked; his eyes locked on Ron's.

"No, I was just wondering," confessed Ron. He could feel his face burning hot from embarrassment. He thought better of asking anymore humiliating questions so he laid back into his pillow; closing his eyes and exhaling slowly.

After brushing and drying his hair with his wand, Draco flicked off the bedroom light and climbed into bed. The bed gave under the pressure of his added weight as he pulled the covers up and over himself. Their shoulders rubbed against each other as Draco got comfortable in the full size bed, making Ron's entire left arm goose from the contact. Since the bed wasn't as large as a queen, but not as small as a twin, there was bound to be some unnecessary contact the duration of the night. They both noticed this.

Ron turned over onto his side facing Draco and he could see that the blond's eyes were open and staring at the blackened ceiling. When he noticed Ron looking at him though, he averted his eyes his way.

"Not as big as it seems, is it?" Draco smiled.

"Not really," said Ron as he rolled onto his back, bringing their arms into full contact again.

"Does that bother you because I can make a bed?"

"Oh, no, don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me…much."

Draco rolled onto his side looking down at Ron. He didn't say anything immediately but lifted the covers and looked under. Ron looked at him quizzically as he did this. It _was_ pretty odd.

"What are you doing?" he asked eyeing Draco suspiciously.

"I'm trying to see if you're enjoying this," he said raising an eye as he examined the surprising display under the covers. "You aren't gay are you?" he asked accusingly.

"What? No, I'm not gay," said Ron as he snatched the covers from Draco's grasp and lowered them over himself. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

Draco didn't answer as he laid on his back looking up at the ceiling once again. Ron huffed loudly at his side making Draco laugh out loud.

"Don't take it personally Weasley. You're not the first to jump sides after a glance at my arse."

"WHAT! I didn't look at your ass," yelled Ron sitting completely up and staring down at Malfoy. "What made you think that I was looking at your ass?"

"Well, who wouldn't?" Draco joked.

"I wouldn't thank you," hissed Ron as he scooted as far from Draco as he could without falling from the bed. "You haven't changed one bit." Ron sneered to Draco's laughing profile.

"So I've been told."

"It's true. You're just as conceded as you were in school."

"Hey, don't be so quick to judge me. You'll only make a fool out of yourself."

"How so?"

"Everyone changes Ron. I'm no different," Draco answered in a more serious tone.

Ron rolled his eyes in disbelief at these words yet decided not to put his feelings into words. He didn't feel like arguing with Malfoy all night. He rolled onto his stomach, (his favorite sleeping position) and closed his eyes. He had to give it to Malfoy though. He had drawn Harry from his thoughts for several hours and any moment without that stress was a gift. The only underlying nag was Draco's accusations that he was gay. Where had he gotten that from? On this note his mind finally let him rest; for which he was eternally grateful for.

**Author Note: Yes, the first insertion of Ron/Draco tension. I hope you guys liked it. This chapter was very fun for me to write. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. D**


	6. Chapter 6: Please Don't Leave Me

**Chapter 6: Please Don't Leave Me**

The next mornings early sunlight crept through the curtains shining it's light over the now disheveled bed and its sleeping occupants. The covers lay slightly on the floor; barely covering the two sleeping men. They took little notice though as their breaths mingles and finally become one.

Draco lay casually on his side, one arms pulled tightly over Ron's shoulders. His head rested on top of Ron's who face was buried in the blonde's chest. Ron's hands gripped Draco's shirt revealing the tanned chest beneath. One finger subconsciously stroked the skin underneath as he continued to sleep.

When Draco pulled him closer, he didn't fight, but let himself be brought closer. They laid like this for several minutes before Draco finally began to stir. His eyes flickered opened to be blinded by the light coming through the curtains. He quickly closed them again and ducked his head down beside Ron's. His eyes widened at the sight of his arms draped over Ron and his closeness to freaked him out more. He pulled his arms away and scooted back causing the grip that Ron had on his shirt to break and for Ron to awaken. Ron stirred noisily as he covered his eyes to block the light crowding his vision. Draco sat up looking down at Ron. His heart was pounding as he tried to recollect all that happened.

"What time is it?" asked Ron as he too sat up. His hair fell across his eyes but he was too tired to push it away.

"I…I don't know," Draco answered raising his brow at the fact that Ron didn't seem as bothered as he did by the fact that they had been snuggled together what seemed like the majority of the night. He had pulled away before Ron had fully awakened so maybe he hadn't noticed the closeness between them. He hoped this was the reason anyway.

Ron reached around for his watch and read that it was 7:25 am. This was the latest he'd ever been asleep under this roof without being too hung-over to remember the night before. He absentmindedly wondered where Hermione was until her noticed Draco staring opened- mouthed in his direction.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Draco asked hoping to confirm his suspicions.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked eyeing Draco.

"Never mind."

Draco climbed from the bed and crossed over to the closet to retrieve his clothes. He was pulling them on when there was a knock at the door. Ron and Draco looked at each other as they both said…

"Come in."

Hermione stepped in smiling from ear to ear. She looked as if she had been up for hours and Ron figured that she probably had. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. The sight before her made her raise an eyebrow.

Ron sat under the covers without a shirt on. His hair was all over his head and he looked as if he'd just been woken from a satisfying dream. Draco on the other hand stood by the closet buttoning his jeans. His eyes kept darting between her to Ron and she had a small suspicion that he was hiding something.

"Can we help you Granger," Draco asked as he walked toward her.

"Um, breakfast is ready," she answered, her eyes not leaving his. Draco motioned for her to leave as he moved toward the door. She threw one final look over her shoulder at Ron before stepping from the room. Draco paused at the door and looked back at Ron who seemed to be falling back to sleep.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

Ron shook his head and gestured for him not to wait up. He knew that Harry was still downstairs and he didn't want to interact with him this early in the morning. He'd rather starve. Draco shook his head and stepped back into the room. He crossed over to the bed and sat.

"You can't avoid him forever, you know."

"Well, I can try," grumbled Ron as he lay back in his pillow. Draco shook his head at Ron's stubbornness and then an idea came to him.

"What if we go out for breakfast this morning, just you and I?"

Ron's eyes widened at these words. Why would be want to spend the morning in some breakfast lounge with Draco? After last night's accusations that Draco made about him being gay, he didn't really like him as much anymore. Draco seemed to be reading his train of thought for he responded.

"I was only joking last night," he laughed. "God, Weasley, you're such a dunce. Well, do you want to or not?" he asked standing.

Ron exhaled loudly and nodded. Draco nodded back as he walked to the open door. He turned on his heels and grimaced over to Ron.

"Well get it. I'm not waiting all day." He closed the door behind himself as he left leaving Ron staring at the door in disbelief.

He climbed from the bed and hurriedly threw on some clothes which consisted of a white logo tee that said "_I graduated from Hogwarts and all I got was this stupid tee shirt" _a pair of low rise jeans and brown slip in shoes. He brushed his hair quickly as he left from the room.

He stared over the upstairs banister down into the living room and he saw that Draco, Harry and Hermione were all sitting in separate chairs around the sofa talking. Draco must have noticed his presence for he looked up and grinned; Ron grinned back. The others took notice as well for Harry and well as Hermione watched him descend the long and narrow stair case. Ron took little notice of them as he focused on the steps leading down to the first floor. When he reached the landing he paused; crossing his arms and waited for Draco to stand. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Harry was staring at him but he didn't turn to look his way.

"We'll be back later," said Draco as he stood and walked to the front door.

"Where are you two going," Harry asked looking at Ron; urging him to look his way. Ron finally looked up and stared Harry straight in the face. He could feel his pulse beginning to quicken as those green eyes looked into his. Draco looked between them as he spoke.

"To a muggle breakfast lounge in Italy."

"That sounds nice," inserted Hermione to break the building tension.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Can we go now Draco?" said Ron finally taking his eyes away from Harry to focus on Draco.

Draco didn't answer but instead pulled the door open and stepped out. Ron followed.

"Ron!" Harry called out to his retreating back. Ron didn't show any sign of having heard his name being called for he continued through the door; pulling it close behind him.

A light breeze blew into Ron's face as he walked down the pathway beside Draco. Draco turned his head to look at Ron's profile and he saw indifference there. He visibly shook his head as they continued to the apparation point. Ron looked sideways at him.

"Why are you shaking your head?" he asked defensively.

"You know why, don't play dumb in front of me."

"…"

"Are you ever going to let him explain his side of the story?" Draco asked when Ron didn't answer.

"Why do you care if I do or don't?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned fully to face a stone-faced Ron. "To tell the truth, I think that you should hear his side. This childish game you're playing by avoiding him is becoming really old."

"I'm not playing games." Ron hissed as he continued to walk on. He stopped when he noticed that Draco wasn't following him. "I don't know what to say to him, okay? I did at one time, but now I…I don't know anymore." He looked toward his feet childishly. He couldn't believe that he'd actually confessed all of this; and to Draco at that.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving," Ron said looking at Draco again.

Draco nodded deciding to drop the discussion for now.

They reached the apparation point and stopped. "We'll do side- along apparation since you have no clue where we're going," said Draco.

Ron nodded. He gripped Draco's arms tightly. A vibration streamed through his body that had nothing to do with the sharp jerk in his stomach from the quick travel of the apparation. They appeared smoothly in an alley between two buildings. The ground underneath them was paved in some elaborate stone that Ron has never seen before. This must be a very nice muggle town for them to spend so much money on the stone everyone walked on. He was about to ask Draco about this when he noticed the amused grin on his face.

"What?" Ron asked. Draco answered by looking down at his arm and then back at Ron. Ron pulled his arm free, entirely horrorstruck by the fact that he had been holding Draco's arm the entire timee since they landed. His cheeks flushed a shade of crimson as he stepped away from him.

"Sorry about that," he confessed. Draco smiled and shook his head as he walked from the alley way into the crowded muggle street. People were everywhere. Families flooded the sidewalks; weaving in and around each other like professional quidditch players. Many carried multicolored shopping bags in their hands as they bustled from one store to another. Ron's eyes rose as he took in the tall buildings around him. They all were decorated with flashy signs and insignia. They read things like "Tiffany's" and "Ralph Lauren," names Ron had never heard of before.

"Are you done yet?" asked Draco from his side. Ron stared around at him and nodded. He noticed that Draco hadn't seemed as amused as he was at these new and magnificent discoveries.

"Have you been here before?" Ron asked as they walked down the crowded side walk.

"Yes, I have. I shop here occasionally. You don't expect me to dress this fashionably from shopping at wizarding stores, do you?"

Ron noticed the truthfulness in this statement so he nodded. Now that he looked closely at Draco, he did notice that he was wearing non-wizarding labels he'd never heard of. One being Dolce and Gabbana. Ron smiled to himself as he pictured Draco in one of those muggle fashion shows Hermione had told him about. From what she described the models to look like, Draco would fit in nicely.

He told Draco this.

"Ha ha ha. Really Weasley. Do you really think I'd stoop that low?"

They reached there destination; a small café by the name of Carpotino. They took there seats at a small table outside. A waiter brought them their menus and told them in Italian that his name was Marcello and to call him when they were ready to order. Ron's mouth dropped open as the waiter sauntered away. He looked at Draco who he saw was looking at his menu. He looked up from it when he felt eyes on him, but Ron quickly looked at his own menu. It didn't take him very long to realize that he couldn't understand a word he was reading. He looked at Draco and saw that he was smiling at him from across the table.

"I'll order for you. What do you want?"

"Bacon, eggs, French toast, and um… orange juice. Do they offer that?"

Draco nodded as he gestured to the waiter that they were ready to order. Ron sat and listened as Draco fluently ordered their dishes. The waiter eyed Ron for a second before leaving the table and Ron couldn't resist the urge to ask why?

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks you're cute," Draco laughed as he sipped the water a waitress had placed before them earlier.

"Oh, I hope not," Ron grimaced as he looked in the waiter's direction. The waiter stared straight back at him causing Ron's cheeks to burn with embarrassment yet again.

"I think someone has a crush." Draco continued to laugh.

"Shut up," hissed Ron as he kicked Draco under the table.

"Now, Ronald, that was very childish of you."

"Ronald? Don't call me Ronald. You sound like my mother…" his sentence trailed off as he looked down at his fingers. Tears began to swell in his eyes though he tried his hardest to suppress them.

"We can go see them today. I haven't been all week," confessed Draco. Ron looked into Draco's face and then back to his hands. So Draco visited his family. He smiled inwardly at this thought then looked back up. He nodded and smiled. Maybe with someone there other than Hermione the visit wouldn't be as sad as the others.

Draco slouched back into his chair and sipped his water. He was glad that Ron hadn't begun yelling at him. Even if he had told him to not visit his family anymore, he would have anyway. He owed that much to them.

Their food came and they ate in silence. When the last morsel eaten by Ron, the waiter came over and gave them the check. Ron reached his hand out to take it, but Draco was faster. He looked at the price and placed the amount on the table, along with a substantial tip.

"You should let me pay for my half at least," said Ron as he eyed the muggle money on the table. Draco gave a half smile and stood.

"I'm sure you haven't used muggle money a day in your life, and I sure that you don't have any on you."

Ron rubbed a hand across his pants pocket and it dawned on him that he didn't have any money at all, muggle or wizard. He looked up sheepishly which made Draco laugh.

"Come on Weasley," called Draco as he strutted away from the café. Ron rushed to catch up and stepped into Draco's pace.

"To St. Mungos then?" asked Draco as they entered the alley way again. Ron nodded as he eyed Draco's arm. Draco saw this and he couldn't help but comment.

"I know you know how to get there don't you," Draco laughed making Ron's entire face flush.

"Naw, duh," Ron huffed as they stood in the apparation point. With their destination in mind, they apparated to the wizarding hospital. Draco leaned in toward the glass and he gave the manikin their names and who they were there to visit. They clambered through the glass and into the hospital waiting room. On other visits the hospital was full of activity. Healers and patients walked around everywhere mingling with each other. Today though, the atmosphere was sullen and morose. There were no patients out and about and the healers that were present looked pale and grim. Ron looked sideways at Draco. Something was wrong and he knew it. Ron rushed to the elevator followed by Draco and pushed the button for the fourth floor, the spell damage floor. His heart was racing as the elevator stopped at each individual floor letting healers on. On the second floor the healer name Marian who was over seeing the Weasley's ward stepped in. Her face was just as grim as the others and when she saw Ron she almost collapsed with fervor.

"Thank heaven I found you. Mr. Weasley, we've be trying to contact you all morning," she said; her eyes bright with tears.

"What happened? Is it my family?" he asked eagerly, his face turning pale with fear.

"Yes, it's your mother. She's getting worse." She paused at this to let Ron take in the news.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"She's no longer able to breath on her own. We've tried to find a reason for her decline in health, but we haven't yet."

Ron leaned against the side of the elevator as it carried them higher still to the third floor. "God can't this thing speed up?" he yelled. Marian stood back looking frightened as the elevator finally made it to the fourth floor. Ron rushed through the doors and ran toward his families ward. The door stood ajar so he continued in.

Around his mother's bed stood several healers, their wands out. They all were chanting a complicated spell in unison. Several white streams of light encircled his mother's bed, giving it an odd sort of heavenly glow. She radiated as she lay there motionless entirely unaware of the twenty of so healers at her bedside. Ron stood against the wall watching the scene. He hoped that whatever they were doing to her that it was helping her get better. He couldn't bear it if she died while in this state. He couldn't bear it if she died at all.

He felt a hand grab his and he looked up and saw that it was Draco. He squeezed it and turned back to look at the horrible display before him. After several more minutes the healers ended there chant and one healer stepped closer to the bed to examine his mother. After several more minutes she stepped away and turned to face him. She smiled; everything was going to be okay.

Ron felt a large weight lift from his chest as all the healers left the ward. He could see his mother more clearly now; she looked at peace. Marian, who had been standing in the doorway the entire time checked on the other Weasleys as Ron went to his mother's bedside. He took a seat next to her and gripped her cold hands. He rested his head next to hers. A tear slid down his cheek as he began to plead.

"Please don't die. Please don't leave me." He squeezed her hand in his and kissed her on the forehead. This was the first time he'd let himself cry in front of others; and this was the first time that he didn't care if people thought him weak.

Draco came over to comfort him with kind words, but Ron took little notice. He didn't know how long he sat there at his mother's bedside, but when Draco came and nudged him in the arm looking sleepy and exhausted, he knew it was time that they went home.

Ron went down the line kissing each member of his family on the cheek. He said his goodbyes to them and to the healers that had been present to save his mother.

After retracing their steps they stepped outside into the chilly night air. Ron hadn't noticed just how tired he really was until Draco pulled him into his arms and let him rest his head on his shoulder. Normally he would have fought and pushed him away, but he hadn't the strength. He allowed himself to be apparated back to the house and led inside. Hermione and Harry were asleep so they didn't have to be questioned by Hermione about their late arrival. Ron felt emotionally as well physically drained as they climbed the stairs to their room. They didn't flip the lights on so they dressed in the dark. Ron pulled off his shoes slowly; one by one. Before he got his second shoe off Draco was finished. Ron let the second shoe drop to the floor and his eyes drooped as he gripped the bottom of his shirt to lift it off. He let his hands drop when two other hands replaced them instead.

Draco pulled Ron's shirt up and over his head before throwing it over an empty chair. He dropped to his knees before him and unbuttoned his pants. Ron's eyes widened as Draco undid each button yet he didn't stop him. Draco tugged lightly, getting Ron's pants down with his help. He draped them over the chair as well and then turned to pull back the bed covers. Ron's eyes followed him as he loosened the covers around the bed and then climbed in. Ron looked down at his self and realized that he only had on his boxers. He looked toward the closet and debated whether he should take the trip to get them. Exhaling, he turned and climbed into bed beside Draco who lay looking up at him.

"I'm happy that you're mother's okay," whispered Draco. Ron turned onto his side and smiled.

"Thanks. I don't know…what I would have done if…"

"Yeah, I understand," said Draco soothingly.

Ron yawned and closed his eyes sleepily. He could feel Draco's eyes on him and something about this made him nervous. He could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach and his pulse had quickened for some reason. He wasn't quite sure why he was reacting this way.

He felt the bed give in as Draco moved closer to him. He opened his eyes and jumped at the closeness.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as he propped up on one elbow to look down into his face. Ron's eyes darted back and forth between Draco's eyes making him dizzy. He looked away.

"I'm all right. It's just I'm…I'm," he looked up to Draco's eyes and then down to his lips. "I'm tired." He concluded. He knew his cheeks were flushed and he silently thanked God for darkness.

Draco grimaced and laid onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his side facing away from Ron. He didn't know what he had wanted Ron to say, but what he did say made him angry. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Ron looked sideways at Draco before rolling onto his to face the opposite wall. His heart was slowly getting back to normal and his stomach was no longer in knots. He was so emotionally frustrated these days that he didn't know what to do with himself.

He hated Harry and then he didn't know whether he wanted to hurt him or not, he wanted his family to be at peace, but it would break his heart if they died. He liked Hermione, but knew that if they got together and then broke up, it would ruin their friendship. And he could have sworn that if Draco would have kissed him, he wouldn't have pushed him away.

The latter made him question himself most of all. There was something about Draco that made him feel safe. He didn't badger him about his intentions, and he didn't force him to do something that he didn't want to do. He could talk to him; share his secrets, and he knew that he wouldn't tell. Those were all the signs of a good friend and that was what he needed now. Draco was just being a friend, nothing more. Yes, there had been some uncomfortable moments the past few days that could have been one- sided on his part. But hadn't Draco undressed him mere minutes ago? No, he was being foolish. He had only been helping him because he was exhausted. Cursing himself for being silly, he allowed himself to fall asleep; his prayers with his family.

**Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as well. There might be a small hiatus between this chapter and the next since I have to get back to reality which means college. Please don't be afraid to review. Everyone's reviews give me motivation to write more and update earlier. Thanks for your time and patience and I hope that I'm updating quickly enough for all you avid readers. D**


	7. Chapter 7: Obscene Cursing

**Chapter 7: Obscene Cursing**

Ron awoke the next morning to Draco staring down at him; he was fully clothed and it looked like he was preparing to leave. Ron sat up and rested his back against the headboard pulling the covers over his half naked body.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. Draco sat on the foot of the bed facing him; he looked down at the covers for a second before he spoke.

"To St. Mungos with Granger and Harry."

"What…what happened?" asked Ron as he climbed out of the bed his entire face going pale under his freckles.

"It's nothing. I told Hermione about what happened yesterday, and she wanted to visit. Granger's really worried. You know how she likes to overreact."

Ron, who had began to dress hurriedly stopped on the pretense of pulling his pants over his head. His heart momentarily halted but began to beat normally.

"God, why did you scare me like that?" Ron yelled throwing his pants at Draco who blocked them with his arms. Draco threw the pants aside and stood.

"Damn Weasley, no need for the abuse," said Draco as he stalked to the door. "We'll be back shortly unless Hermione decides to pull one of her fits."

"Why are you going so early?" Ron said looking at the clock that read 7:23 am. He looked back at Draco and noticed that he was eyeing him up and down.

"That's all Hermione fault. You know she wakes up at the crack of dawn," laughed Draco as he averted his eyes. Ron looked down and quickly dashed to cover himself with the closest thing near him; which turned out to be Draco's black silk robe. He looked at it in horror and threw in back over the bed post before grabbing his own robe. Draco stood in the door laughing; causing the color in Ron's cheeks to make an appearance.

"_Draco, come on," _yelled Hermione from downstairs.

Draco turned and pulled open the door. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Ron who was now cursing himself under his breath.

"I didn't know you worked out Weasley?" he smirked as he stepped out the room. Ron stared at the closing door entirely dumbstruck. Why did he say that for? Ron thought as he flopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't know the answer but he did know that his heart was beating quite fast. He could hear it in his ears; it was deafening out all other sound. He placed a hand over his chest and exhaled loudly; he didn't know why he was reacting his way and right now he didn't want to think about it for his mind was somewhere else.

So Harry was going to visit his family? That should have pissed him off but for some reason, he didn't mind anymore. That anger toward Harry was vanishing slowly, and it was all due to Draco's presence. Ron rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes. His heart beat was getting back to normal and he could now hear clearly. There wasn't any sound in the house, but he could hear the sound of children at play next door. Pulling the covers over himself he fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

_One hour later_

"I don't think anyone's here," whispered a little girl's voice as she pushed the door open and stepped into Hermione's sitting room. Susan and her friend Amy clambered through the unlocked door and closed it quietly behind them. Amy looked around nervously and clung to Susan blouse, her hands were shaking. The look on her face could tell anyone that this hadn't been her idea. Her eyes were bulged and her lips were trembling. She was pale as a ghost.

"Ouch," Susan hissed as Amy trod over her heels for the second time since entering.

"Sorry," Amy mumbled as she followed Susan to the stairs. "I don't think we should be doing this. We might get in trouble."

"You're such a spoilsport. If they didn't want us inside they should have locked the door." Susan explained casually; her eyes darting around the upper part of the house. "Which room do you think is his?" she asked Amy.

"How should I know? I've never been here before."

Susan turned and stared down at her friend who was a few steps down. She puffed out her lips and placed her hand on her hips. "I've never been in here before either," she hissed. "That's why I'm asking you to guess."

"Well, I don't know; maybe that one." She pointed a finger in the direction of Ron's bedroom and waited for Susan to continue on. They climbed the steps and crossed over to the closed door; to pause just a few feet away.

"Should we knock?" asked Susan as she raised a balled fist to the door. Amy jumped hysterically and grabbed her fist. "No, don't knock." She added frantically.

"Well, there's no reason anyway, they _are_ gone." She reached a hand out to the knob and turned it. The door squealed for a moment than stopped. Susan poked her head inside and looked toward the bed to rest on Ron who lay there on his stomach, one arm hanging over the side of the bed, and one leg bent. He was snoring.

Susan hurriedly pulled her head out of the doorway and turned quickly to face Amy. "He's in there," she signed with her thumb. Amy almost collapsed with fright. She turned to make a mad dash down the stairs, but Susan caught her skirt mid run and pulled her back. Amy wheeled around to face her, he eyes bulging yet again and this time her teeth were chattering.

"I'm going in," Susan whispered to her pale friend as she pulled out yet another paper heart from her pocket. Amy eyed the heart and shook her head.

"Can't you give that to him later? He didn't like the other, did he? It was on the ground outside."

"That wasn't his fault. It was that girl. She's trying to steal him from me."

"But…?"

"We've been over this. She's out to destroy me."

Amy stood there perplexed and in thought. She had told her friend numerous times that she was crazy to think that Hermione was after her, but when Susan had her mind set; it was hard to tell her otherwise.

While she was thinking this, Susan had stepped completely inside the room and was now making her way toward Ron's bed. The small yellow heart was held tightly in her little grasp. Amy stared wide-eyed as Susan crept to the far end of the bed.

Susan stepped over the many shirts and pants littering the floor and almost tripped over a shoe, which caused Amy to squeak. Susan pressed a finger to her lips to silence her friend and signaled that she was fine. Amy rubbed a nervous hand through her already tangled locks. She gripped them tightly as Susan stepped closer to the bed.

Susan placed the heart beside Ron's head brushing his red hair with the back of her hand.

"Ouch!" Amy screamed loudly from the door. The grip she had on her hair tightened as Susan drew closer to the bed and when she touched him she had snatched out a few strains of her hair. Susan jumped as Ron began to stir.

"Run," she yelled out to her friend. But Amy has already left the room and was at the front door before Susan even ran around the bed. Ron rolled over and sat up looking toward his bedroom door. He saw a brown curly-head girl run from the room and when he crossed to the door she was already gone. He rubbed his head in frustration and descended the stairs to the sitting room. The front door was fully open and there were little dirt made foot prints on the floor, coming in and than leaving out. He shook his head in irritation and closed the door back, making sure to lock it before he climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

"Damn kids," he hissed as he flopped back onto his bed. It wasn't until he rolled over onto his side did he notice the yellow crayon- covered heart on his pillow. He picked it up and read the words, "Be mine." It was signed S. He rolled his eyes and let the heart fall from his fingers onto the floor. He laid back down and closed his eyes to try and get more sleep.

Ron was shaken awake by the tenor voice of Draco. He rolled over onto his side and looked up at him; Draco was sitting on the bedside.

"Are you ever going to get up?" Draco asked as he consulted his watch. "It's 1: 45 in the afternoon. I didn't believe Hermione when she said you like to sleep the day away, but now…"

Ron groaned outwardly and sat completely up on the bed. The covers slid down to his waist revealing his chest as he reached an exhausted hand up to his eyes to rub them. Draco's eyes skimmed the exposed skin and then looked back into Ron's eyes.

"How did your visit go?" Ron asked sleepily as he climbed from the bed. Draco watched him as he crossed to the closet to pull out sweat pants, tee-shirt, under-clothes, and a towel.

"Nothing went wrong, if that's what you mean. Harry didn't break down into suppressed confessions in the middle of the visit."

Ron looked around at him and frowned. He crossed over to the door and turned on the threshold to look back at Draco.

"Why do you think I would care what he did?" said Ron angrily. Draco raised one eyebrow and stood to go stand in front of Ron; he stopped when he was barely inches from him and looked directly into his face. Ron's breath halted at the closeness and he gripped the bundle in his arms more tightly.

"You don't have to pretend for me Ron," Draco smiled as his eyes trailed down Ron's face to his lips and then back up again. Ron stumbled back into the door frame has Draco, face now serious, stepped closer. His eyes darted back and forth over Draco's face as Draco leaned his head down to press his lips lightly against his. Ron felt his heart quicken in his chest, his breath became ragged and rushed. He closed his eyes and lifted his head to meet Draco's height. Draco's tongue trailed across his closed lips, urging Ron to open for him. Ron nudged him away with his elbow, but Draco didn't take this as a sign to stop. He bent his head again to take Ron's lips, and this time he forced Ron's mouth open with his tongue causing Ron to moan inwardly. Their tongue caressed each others ever so softly before they were finally interrupted.

"Ron, are you up yet?" Hermione called from downstairs. They could hear her footsteps coming out of the kitchen followed closely by another pair in its wake. Ron jumped slightly and nudged Draco away and turned his head to face toward the stairs.

"Yes… I'm up," he called trying his best to not sound out of breath. He looked around at Draco who still stood closely to him. Ron shook his head in confusion and stepped around him to walk in the direction of the bathroom. He could feel Draco's eyes on his retreating back, but he didn't care. He wanted to put as much space between him and Draco as possible.

He closed the bathroom door behind him and leaned against it. His body was still shaken from the kiss and his mind was reeling with confusion. Why in the world had Draco kissed him? And why in the world had he let him? He wasn't gay and this he knew for a fact. He could barely keep his hands off Hermione and here he was kissing Draco. He crossed over to the shower and started a steady stream of hot steaming water. He would think about this later but for now he really needed a shower.

Draco waited in the hallway until he heard the shower start, then he descended the stairs to the sitting room. Hermione, along with Harry watched as he took each step. Harry caught his eye and glowered up at him. Draco knew what was going on under that tangle of dark brown hair and it made him laugh inwardly.

"Where's Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"In the shower at the moment." Said Draco as he averted his eyes away from Harry and went to sit on the sofa.

"Oh, well, lunch is almost ready," she added as she walked back to the kitchen. Harry and Draco both nodded. Harry moved to sit next to Draco and turned to face him.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked while keeping an eye on the kitchen door.

"Nothing, why?" Draco asked turning his face to keep from laughing.

"Are you gay?"

Draco turned back to him. That friendly playfulness had left his face to be replaced by anger and resentment. He didn't know why he should feel vindicated to reassure Potter of his sexuality every couple of days, but he did. Harry had told him on several occasions that he wasn't comfortable with gay people, and it wasn't that he wanted to hide the fact that he was bisexual, but he was sure that if Harry knew, he'd be looking for another place to stay before he got the confession out of his mouth. He would tell him one day, but not before he was financially stable.

He looked toward the kitchen to make sure Hermione wasn't coming out before he spoke. "I'm not _gay_ Potter. I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you that." He scooted toward Harry and gripped his jaw tightly in his hand. Harry pushed his hand away and stared at him fiercely. Draco laughed. "Or do you want me to be because_ you_ are?" Draco growled playfully.

Harry eyes widened as he stood shaking his head. He looked toward the second floor just as Ron was coming from the bathroom. Realization dawned on him. "Is…?" he asked disbelievingly; gesturing toward Ron's room

"Not that I know of," said Draco leaning back into sofa, having followed Harry's gaze. "He's as straight as the day I met him." Draco laughed. Harry sat back down and looked toward his feet.

"We have to leave tomorrow. I can't skive off work any longer, and you promised that you'd try to get your job back at Hogwarts." Draco shook his head in disbelief and rolled his eyes when Harry wasn't looking. He knew Harry hadn't wanted to leave before this conversation and he knew for a fact that they had another week before term started at Hogwarts. Gosh, Potter was such a homophobe.

"I know, I know. God Potter, you're such a spoilsport." Draco laughed. Hermione finally made her appearance. "Lunch is ready," she announced. She saw the sad look on Harry's face and she asked what was wrong.

"We're leaving tomorrow. I have to get back to work at Hogwarts and Draco has to try and get his job back."

"Oh…well, okay." She smiled. "I haven't been to the ministry all week either, but I'm pretty freelance when it comes to my research. I think I should make an appearance as well." She looked between the two of them and her eyes rested on Harry. "I thought you wanted to talk to Ron before you left?"

Harry looked up to the second floor and shook his head. "It's no use. He won't even come downstairs while I'm here. Could you talk to him for me?"

Hermione nodded and turned to go to the kitchen. Harry turned to look at Draco who was looking upstairs debating whether to go up or stay and eat.

"You should take some food up to him, so that he won't starve." Harry glowered as he followed after Hermione.

After filling two dishes with fruit, and mini sandwiches, Draco climbed the stairs to Ron's room, the two plates floating freely behind him. He knocked on the door, but didn't wait for an answer. Ron was on the bed lying on his back reading the Quibbler. The book was upside down so Draco figured that he must be reading one of Loony-Luna's articles.

"Lunch is served," chorused Draco in a maître d'- like fashion. He directed the dishes with his wand to land smoothly on the side table. Ron dropped his magazine and looked at the plates and then up at Draco. He could feel his face turn a deep shade or crimson as their eyes locked. He looked away quickly and reached for his dish.

They ate in silence and when the last bite of food was gone from their plates, Draco flicked them away with his wand where they landed downstairs in the kitchen sink. Ron pulled his legs into Indian- style and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes darted in Draco's direction, but he didn't speak. Draco laughed.

"What?" Ron asked defensively.

"It was only a kiss Weasley," retorted Draco after figuring out what the cause of the one- sided silence was about. Ron looked at him in shock; his mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but no words came. After a few uncomfortable seconds he finally spoke.

"_Why_ did you kiss me?" Ron asked looking Draco directly in the face.

"Why did _you_ kiss me back?" Draco asked back.

"I don't know. God, I just went along because…I don't know." Ron ended dumbly. "I'm not gay. I told you that already."

"Well, I'm not gay either if you must know." Draco laughed. Ron was entirely thrown off by these words so he decided not to respond.

"I'm bisexual Weasley."

"…?"

"Bisexual means I like guys and girls."

"I know what bisexual means. I just never thought you'd be that way." Said Ron his face turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Well, I told you everyone changes, even me."

"That's a huge change."

"I didn't become this way over night, if that's what you think. Man, you think you're that good in bed?" Draco cackled.

"WHAT! We didn't do anything."

Draco rolled over onto his back screaming with laughter. Ron inhaled angrily and finally getting frustrated, hit Draco with a pillow. Draco coughed from the impact and sat up. He reached for Ron's pillow but Ron held it over his head to get it out of his reach. Instead Draco grabbed for another pillow and swung it at Ron who toppled backward off the side of the bed. Ron groaned loudly and when Draco checked to see if he was okay hit him with his pillow again.

"I forfeit, I forfeit!" Draco yelled as Ron's pillow collided repeatedly with his head. He snatched the pillow from Ron's grasp and threw it across the room.

"You play dirty Weasley," Draco laughed mirthfully as he lay onto his back on the bed.

"Well you deserved. How dare you accuse me of seducing you?" said Ron scowling.

"Ah, but you wanted to." Draco cackled again. Ron sneered at him. He really hated Draco's lightheartedness. He could make any uncomfortable situation funny, and that damn laugh was so irritating.

After his laughter subsided, Draco sat up to face Ron. "I was joking." Ron turned his face up and smiled.

"I know." They sat in silence for a bit before Draco stood. "Well, we're leaving tomorrow morning, so you won't have to fight your sexuality any longer. You'll have only Hermione here to keep you company."

A sort of dark cloud hovered over Ron at these words. He nodded his understanding, but he wasn't happy about their early departure. He would have to get back to reality again, and that small serenity that he had felt over the last couple of days would be gone. He would happily deal with Harry being in the house for weeks if Draco was there. He didn't tell Draco this, but he knew that his sadness was covering his face.

"We still have tonight…," soothed Draco as he walked to the door. Ron watched his retreating back as Draco left the room. He didn't know when their visit began to be more about Draco than about Harry, but it had. He no longer woke up angry with the world and he hardly ever thought about Harry anymore. Well, not as much as before. Before if Harry would have visited them, he would have argued until he was exhausted. But he hadn't even put up a fight when they left this morning. Sure, he had felt resentment, but that was all it was, resentment. He no longer felt the need to make his anger known to everyone. He hadn't truly brooded all week, and he hadn't felt the need to drown himself in alcohol either. That urge had entirely ceased. Even more pressing, he could go hours without thinking about his family. Draco had done that for him. No one could stay angry in his presence. That damn smile of his was contagious.

But now they were leaving and once again he would be stuck in Hermione's dreary pressure. To tell the truth, if he wasn't trying to rip her clothes off or seduce her into having sex, Hermione wasn't much consolation to him. She was only good for making out with or going at it if and when she let him get that far, which hadn't been very often.

He and Draco still had tonight and Ron still didn't know exactly what that meant.

* * *

Once again, Hermione and Harry went out for dinner and once again Draco and Ron were left to fend for themselves. Draco had planned before hand for this problem though. Hermione had shown him how to use the telephone and he knew the number for pizza delivery. After ordering two large sausage pizzas he climbed the stairs to Ron's room. Ron was pulling on a pair of black slacks and a fitted green tee-shirt. Draco stopped in the doorway and watched him dress.

Ron pulled on the green tee-shirt and then stopped to look at himself in the wall mirror. He turned this way and that, before getting frustrated and pulling off the shirt. He threw on the floor in the closet and began rummaging around for another. His hands froze on a black shirt and he pulled it out; rubbing the fabric with his thumbs. He studied it for a while then removed it from its hanger. As he pulled it on, Draco noticed that it was his shirt that Ron was now trying on. He couldn't help but grin. He stepped a little further into the room.

Ron crossed over to the wall mirror and surveyed himself. He pulled his hair from beneath the collar of the shirt and studied the effect. Draco watched him as he smiled to himself. He seemed satisfied.

"Humph, humph," Draco coughed to get Ron's attention. Ron spun around quickly to face him, his eyes wide with embarrassment. Draco walked over to him eyeing the shirt all the while. Ron noticed this and grabbed the bottom to pull it over his head, but Draco stopped him. Ron's arms dropped to his side as Draco pulled the shirt back down; a small grin tweaked the side of his mouth as Ron's face blushed.

"I…I," Ron stammered looking around nervously.

"You can wear it. It looks good on you," said Draco as he smoothed the shirt down over Ron's chest. Ron watched his hands for a moment and then looked back into Draco's face.

"I…um, it's not what it looks like," he murmured incoherently. His eyes momentarily closed as Draco's hands found their way under his shirt; his strong hands gripping his sides to pull Ron closer to him, his eyes never left his lips. Ron eyed him awkwardly and stepped away.

"I can't. Let's just…eat. Is the food here yet?" Ron asked as he crossed the room to sit in a chair. Draco huffed and ran a hand through his blonde locks. He turned to face Ron.

"No, I just ordered it." He sat on the corner of the bed looking at Ron, his head leaning to the side lazily. "I know you want to kiss me again."

"You have a huge ego Malfoy," Ron laughed as he averted his eyes.

"Well, its true, isn't it?"

"I don't like you like that. We're friends and that's it."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked as he stood and crossed the room to drop onto his knees in front of Ron. He placed a hand onto his knees and rubbed upward to his inner thigh. Ron reacted just as he thought. His eyes closed and he moaned; it was as close to a suppressed growl as a person could get. Draco smiled as he pried Ron's legs apart. His skillful fingers managed to undo two buttons before Ron stopped him.

"Will you stop? I can't do this…whatever _this_ _is_ you're trying to get me to do." He pushed Draco's hand away and stood. Draco sat back onto his feet and looked around to follow Ron's movement toward the bed. Ron sat down looking in the opposite direction. He could hear Draco's footsteps behind him and they only stopped when they were replaced by the squeaky give of his added weight to the bed.

"I'm not going to force you to sleep with me you know?" Draco sneered from behind him. "You're not worth all that."

Ron turned to face him; his face fighting between showing hurt or anger. "Well, that's good, because I wouldn't sleep with you anyway," he hissed; his face settling on resentment.

"Okay then," Draco frowned.

"I hate you; you do know that, don't you?"

"No, actually I think you like me and you're too stubborn to admit it," Draco answered as he leaned downed beside Ron.

Ron looked down into his face and laughed. "Does everyone have to be captivated by you?"

"No, but you are," Draco smiled.

"I don't have time for relationships," Ron added ignoring this statement. "I'm not ready for one right now. Especially with a guy," he added in a matter-of- fact tone. "I have my family to worry about, and I have to get my life together. I can't live here forever."

"Who said I wanted a relationship?"

"That's what you were thinking; wasn't it?"

"No actually. I know you aren't gay, but that doesn't stop my being attracted to you."

"Ha ha ha, since when?" Ron asked blushing.

"Since," he sat up to face him. "Since I've realized how sexy you've gotten."

Ron faced burned so red at these words, he almost caught fire. He was utterly thrown off by this admission that he didn't know what to say. If he had to be entirely honest with himself, Draco didn't look too bad himself. His eyes, if it were possible, had gotten bluer over the years, and those instances where he was undressed, Ron could tell that the gym wasn't a stranger to him. And God his voice, that tenor and seductive voice sent chills through his body with every word he spoke.

Draco watched him as he reacted to these words and he knew that they had come over well. He reached a hand to stroke the back of Ron's neck, just below his hair line. Ron's eyes closed slowly from each stroke and his head fell forward letting the sensation course through his entire body. Draco hand trailed over his shoulders and lifted Ron's chin, bringing their two gazes together. It didn't take long before Draco captured his lips with his own and this time he didn't have to urge for entry, for Ron gave freely. The kiss was light and passionate at first; slow, and soft. But when Ron moaned and all restraint flew out the window, Draco feasted. Ron tried as hard as he could to keep up with Draco's pace, but just as he was getting use to Draco's forceful demeanor, Draco kissed his cheeks, chin, and then feasted on his neck.

Ron threw back his head and groaned as Draco's tongue lavished and caressed him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He, Ron Weasley, was making out with Draco Malfoy for the second time today, and he wasn't trying to stop it. Draco leaned him back onto the bed and positioned himself between Ron's legs. His hands that before now had stayed stationary on the bed now fumbled with Ron's shirt and were pulling it up. He bent his head and kissed on the hot skin beneath, licking up the chiseled skin to finally lick around his tight nipple, finally suckling it. Ron arched under him moaning, his hands grasping Draco's hair. Draco pulled his shirt completely off and threw it onto the floor before bending his head to lick from Ron's chest, up his neck to kiss his awaiting lips.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong._

Draco sat up and looked around toward the door and then back at Ron.

"What was that?" he asked breathing heavily.

"The doorbell…It's a muggle thing." He smiled as Draco absorbed this new knowledge. "I think it may be the pizza."

"Oh, damn. That's right. I'll get it." Draco stood and fixed his clothes and left the room. Ron could hear his footsteps as he descended the stairs. He shook his head and rolled over onto his stomach. That was the most intoxicating experience of his life. He had never been kissed like that, rubbed like that, or licked like that.

It was the heat of the moment; that was all; Ron thought trying to convince himself. Draco had wanted him, and he had been seduced into given him what he wanted. Ron looked at his watch and it read 9:25 pm. The night had barely begun and they had already gotten to the point of almost having sex. He couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to be used as a one-night stand, because that was what it would be. Draco would be leaving tomorrow and Ron was quite sure that he would never see him for a long time. Though he had let himself be seduced, he would not let himself be used.

After paying the deliver girl, and after hitting on her for a bit, Draco climbed the stairs carrying two pizzas. Ron sat up on the bed and waited for Draco to hand him his box, but Draco placed them in a chair across the room and crossed back over to the bed.

"Aren't we going to eat?" Ron asked as Draco pushed him back onto the bed and climbed between his legs.

"Not until we finish what we started. I'm horny as hell." Ron opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped when Draco took his mouth again. He licked around the brim of his lips and then kissed him deeply once again.

"Draco…," Ron moaned as Draco kissed down his neck. "Draco…please…," he added in a quiet moan.

Draco smiled and sat up to unbutton Ron's pants. He pulled them down and off revealing Ron's arousal. He bent his head to lick the fabric of the silk boxers covering the erected flesh.

Ron's bucked a little at this wonderful sensation and gripped Draco's hair. Draco gripped the top of his boxers with his teeth and pulled them down. He pulled them the rest of the way off with his hands and then separating Ron's thighs with his shoulders, bent to lick the pre-cum from Ron's erection. When Ron groaned, he took the entire eight inches into his mouth.

The moan that escaped Ron was enough to make the entire room shake. His thighs widened as Draco suckled the hot, wet and hard flesh. His back was arched to its fullest extent and his body was trembling with the coming orgasm. Draco suckled one last time at the tip before Ron finally came, his cum spraying Draco in the face, neck and chest.

Draco sat up and climbed from the bed leaving Ron lying there shaken and exhausted, his eyes closed. Draco undid his own pants and slid down his boxers. He climbed back onto the bed and position himself between Ron's legs his own erection placed to Ron's entrance

Ron opened his eyes and eyed Draco up and down. "No, we can't. I don't want to."

"Why not?" Draco asked as he stroked Ron's red hair from his face.

"I just…I'm not ready for that. Draco, just leave me alone."

"…?"

"Okay, I'm confused. What happened between a few minutes ago and now?" said Draco

Ron sat up and nudged Draco away. He pulled away from him, closing his legs. "What are we doing? I'm not gay, and you know that.

"That's not what it looked like to me," said Draco as he crawled over to Ron smiling.

"I like blow jobs, so sue me. That doesn't make me gay."

"I'm not asking you to be gay. I'm asking you for sex," he laughed nonchalantly.

Ron stared at him in disbelief. He knew it. Draco wanted a one-night stand. He laughed out loud and climbed from the bed.

"You're not going to use me, so you better find someone else to fuck," said Ron angrily as he pulled on his boxers and pants. Draco looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm not trying to use you. I thought you wanted me as well."

"Why would I want you Draco? I'm straight. Yes, I might enjoy being with you like this, but I like women, not men."

"Well, you might not be gay, but I hoping that'll you'll consider being bi?"

Ron sat back on the bed next to Draco and smirked. "Why are you trying so hard to sleep with me? Aren't there other gay, oh I'm sorry, bi guys out there that you can pursue?"

"Yes, but I don't have history with them. I do with you and that makes you more irresistible in my eyes."

Ron smiled and stood from the bed. He couldn't believe this. He was actually considering letting Draco have his way with him. Draco had that seducible charm, but Ron had just as much integrity and resistance.

"Let's just eat." Ron laughed as he picked up the pizza boxes from the chair.

"Weasley, how do you expect me to eat with an erection like this." He gestured to his throbbing member aching between his legs.

Ron's eyes widened. He hadn't taken the time to look properly since getting up, but now that he looked he was in awe. It was huge. His mouth dropped open and he smiled.

"Well, you don't use that," he looked down at it again, "to eat, do you?"

Draco huffed loudly and moaned just as irritably. He crossed over to Ron and taking the boxes from his grasp and placing them back on the chair, pulled him back to the bed. "Just hunch me then," he whispered into Ron's ear has he sat down, letting Ron straddle him. Ron looked down into his face and grinned.

"I don't even know how to hunch," he laughed.

"Well, I'll help you." Draco smiled. He reached a hand down to unbutton Ron's pants when they both heard talking and footsteps coming from downstairs.

"We're home," yelled Hermione from below.

Draco huffed loudly and cursed. Ron laughed heartedly and stood from the bed. "Well, you better get downstairs then." Ron laughed.

"I, my little friend, am going to the bathroom to relieve myself. You on the other hand should go down stairs." Draco pulled on his pants and left from the room. He called a "Welcome back," to Hermione and Harry downstairs before proceeding to the restroom.

Ron buttoned his jeans and exited the room. He knew that Harry was downstairs but one of them had to go downstairs or they would think something was up.

After descending the stairs he pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "How was dinner?" he asked casually. Hermione was still shocked to see Ron downstairs with Harry present. She grimaced and said that it had been fine. Ron didn't acknowledge that Harry was in the room.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Ron said as he climbed the stairs to the bedroom. He could feel the uncomfortable silence behind him but he didn't care. After he was securely in his room Harry turned to Hermione.

"He's never going to listen to me is he?"

"You know Ron is stubborn. He believes what he wants to and doesn't listen to reason. One day he'll hear you out, but I don't think it'll be anytime this century."

Harry laughed to himself and climbed the stairs as well. "Good night," he called as he climbed the stairs.

"Night," said Hermione. She flicked of the lights in the kitchen and in the sitting room and made her way to her bed room. As she opened the door Draco stepped from the bathroom. He was holding his pants and tee shirt in a bundle in his arms and his hair was flying all over his head.

"Were you attacked in there?" Hermione laughed walking over to him.

"Oh, very funny," Draco smiled as he closed the restroom door behind himself. Hermione grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes traveled over his exposed flesh before she stopped her ogling and looked back into his handsome face.

"How was your night?" she asked as she fought herself to keep eye contact.

"It was…fine," he grinned secretly. "But it's not over yet, so who knows."

After a few uncomfortable moments, Hermione said good night and retraced her steps to her bedroom. She looked one last final time in Draco direction before closing her door.

Draco shook his head and went into his and Ron's room. It was dark and it seemed as if Ron was already asleep; he could hear snoring. Throwing his clothes into a chair, he noticed that the boxes of pizzas were open and that several slices were missing. Draco laughed to himself as he climbed in next to Ron. He pulled the covers over himself and position himself as close to Ron as humanly possible. He wrapped one arm around his waist and positioned him so that he lay underneath his chin. Ron opened his eyes lazily to see who it was and after reassuring himself he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Draco kissed him on the top of the head and fell asleep as well.

The next morning Ron awoke to Draco kissing him lightly on his cheeks and neck, but when he noticed that Ron was awake he focused his attention on his mouth instead. Ron let the kiss linger for a while before he nudged Draco away.

"You're leaving today, aren't you?" Ron asked as Draco continued to kiss on his neck. Draco raised his head and nodded.

"Are you going to miss me?" he smirked.

"No," Ron frowned but his eyes told a different story. Draco sat up and looked down at Ron.

"You can come visit...," said Draco, but he quickly changed his mind at the look on Ron's face. "I'll come visit some time. Okay?"

"Naw, don't worry about it. I know you have your life to get back to. I can't expect you to comfort me all the time. It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything." Ron smiled. Draco rubbed a thumb across Ron's cheek and leaned in to kiss him, but Ron pulled away. He averted his eyes to the window and didn't speak.

"What's wrong now?" Draco asked.

"It's nothing. You should be packing. I…I'll help."

Ron climbed from the crossed over to the closet. He pulled all of Draco's shirts, pants and other possessions from their hangers and threw them onto the bed. Draco hadn't moved, he just sat and watched as Ron hastily removed his clothes, carelessly throwing some onto the floor. After removing all the clothes Ron turned to face Draco who was staring at him in amazement.

"You want me gone that badly?" Draco asked standing. Ron averted his eyes away from him and walked to the door.

"Just pack your things. I'll be downstairs." He left the room, almost slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the door to steady himself as the room started to spin. He knew exactly why he was reacting this way and it disturbed him. He didn't want Draco to leave and he knew that when he did, he'd be more depressed and alone than before he came. He crossed over to the banister and slumped down against it. Looking down he could see Hermione rearranging things in the sitting room. She must have felt his eyes on her for she turned and looked up to the second floor, her eyes meeting his. She smiled and climbed the stairs to walk the short distance to come sit beside him.

"Are you okay Ron?" she asked as she stroked his hand with her thumb. He smiled and said that he was fine.

"Well, this has been an interesting week. I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you, but I had to keep Harry company. I hope Draco wasn't too boring," she smiled.

"…"

"Ronald, what's wrong?" she asked becoming more concerned at his indifference.

"Nothing, I'm just ready for them to leave, so things can get back to normal…well as normal as it could be."

"What? Did you and Draco have a fight? I heard the door slam."

Ron averted his eyes away from her concerned face and shook his head. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he's packing, I think. They're leaving this morning. Did you know?"

He nodded.

Hermione smiled and leaned forward and kiss Ron on the lips, stroking his cheek all the while. When he didn't pull away she deepened the kiss pushing his back against the banister, trapping him against it. When she pulled away she was out of breath and her face was flushed, her eyes were blazing.

Ron's eyes darted back and forth over her face and he could see need there. She wanted him, he knew. She was on the verge of leaning in for another kiss when Draco came from the room. He stopped in the doorway making his levitating bags bump into the back of his legs, causing him to stumble forward a little.

It was the first time Ron had ever seen Draco blush from embarrassment and he noticed that it gave his face a gentleness that he hadn't seen before.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll…I'll just turn around." He motionedover his shoulder with his thumb and stepped back into the room.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'll help you get your things down stairs," said Hermione as she stood. She pulled her wand from her pocket and proceeded to levitate them down the stairs.

Ron stood up and leaned against the banister. He tried to catch Draco gaze, but Draco was doing an excellent job of ignoring him.

"Draco," Ron called after him as Draco took each step down to the sitting room. He ignored him though and didn't turn at all as he opened the front door and exited the house followed closely by Hermione and his bags. Ron huffed loudly and crossed to the stairs, but at that same time Harry came from his room.

"Ron," he called, causing Ron to stop in his tracks. He spun around and looked up to frown at Harry.

"What?" he sneered irritably.

"I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to talk. I really hate not being friends with you…I miss you Ron." He concluded. Ron was taken aback by this and he didn't know what to say. Honestly, he hadn't even thought about his anger this morning. It didn't seem to matter much anymore. All he wanted to do right now was justify that kiss Draco almost saw between him and Hermione.

"Harry, I don't know what to think anymore. One minute I'm angry with you and the next I remember that you would never do something like that to my family, or to me." He climbed the stairs to his friend and stopped when he was a few feet away. "I know deep down that it wasn't your fault, but then I don't know who to blame. Maybe I'm ignoring you because once I hear your side of the story, I'll be left to blame myself…I don't know what I feel anymore. I don't hate you Harry. I never really did."

"Just let me explain what happened and then we can go from there."

"Okay, but not right now."

"Why not?"

"Later, we'll meet up later…but now," he turned to descend the stairs. "I have to speak to Malfoy."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it. At least Ron was being civil now. He didn't want to ruin that. Levitating his things downstairs, he followed Ron out the front door.

Hermione was coming up the walk way as Ron came out the house. She was whistling a merry tune and snapping her fingers in beat.

"Where's Draco?" Ron asked when he reached her, his face was flushed and he was out of breath from having run the entire way.

"He just apparated back home."

Ron yelled out an obscene curse word loudly and spun around to go back in the house, but he ran into Harry.

"Well, I'll write to you with the time for us to meet up." Harry smiled at Ron.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," said Ron angrily.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Hermione was looking between the two of them curiously as well. She couldn't believe they were talking. What exactly happened between last night and this morning?

"It's nothing. I'm not angry with you…it's…nothing. See you whenever," Ron smiled, patting Harry on the back before reentering the house.

Hermione looked at the closed door and then back at Harry. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"He's finally decided to hear me out," Harry smiled as he continued to levitate his things down the walkway.

"Oh, I figured that. I was talking about him and Draco?" Hermione frowned.

"Oh that. Ha ha, I have _no_ idea." Harry responded, shaking his head and laughing.


	8. Chapter 8: The Perfect Chance

**Chapter 8: The Perfect Chance**

After Harry and Draco's hasty departure Hermione sat looking at Ron's angry profile across the room. He would mumble incoherently to himself, curse and then fall silent to repeat the very same pattern over again a few minutes later. Hermione had laughed silently at first, but then stopped at the irritated look on Ron's face.

"What happened?" she asked as she crossed the room to sit next to him. Ron glared at her and then shook his head turning to face the opposite direction. When she continued to wait for an explanation he turned.

"Nothing happened." Ron said as he brushed Hermione's hand from his knee. He glowered at her and stood.

"Ron, was it something I did?" she asked pleadingly. Tears had begun to build in her eyes and she looked helpless. "Is it Draco?"

Ron, who at the time had crossed the room, stopped in his tracks at the mention of Draco's name. He spun around to look at her.

"I think he's angry with me." He confessed finally. Hermione stood from her seat and crossed the room to stand in front of him.

"Why?" she asked. He was about to say that it was because he saw her about to kiss him, but then something dawned on him. Draco was jealous.

A dumb smile appeared on Ron's face as he thought of how Draco had looked when he had come across him about to kiss Hermione. It hadn't been embarrassment as he had initially thought, but shock. Hermione stepped away from him in amazement. She couldn't understand the turn of emotions.

"Um, Ron…?" she called, waving a frenzied hand in his face.

"What, oh sorry, I was thinking."

"What about?" she asked taking her seat again. Ron followed her back the sofa and sat.

"It's really complicated, but I sure that he hates me now," Ron smiled.

"And you're happy about that? Ron…?"

But he didn't hear her for something else had occurred to him. Why did he want Draco to be jealous in the first place? Like he had said this morning; it wasn't as if Draco was his boyfriend. And Draco had made it quite clear that he was only looking for a quick fuck. Ah, yes, poor, poor Draco was confused, and so was he, it seemed.

Hermione waved one final time in front of Ron's face, but he seemed to be out of it. She huffed loudly and walked to the stairs. Maybe she could get some research done for work before she went on another visit to St. Mungos. Looking once more at the dazed grin on Ron's face, she ascended the stairs to her room.

After coming out of his daze, Ron visited his family alongside Hermione. Their progress was pretty much the same as before, though none of them had made a turn for the worse, for this Ron was thankful. Hermione had persuaded Ron to eat lunch with her before returning to the house and this they did.

"What's this place called?" Ron asked as they took their seats. He eyed the menu up and down, and he couldn't get past all the selections of salads and soups.

"Olive Garden; gosh Ron, you should have taken Muggle Studies while we were in school," Hermione huffed loudly.

"Who wants to study a muggle if all they eat is salad and soup," Ron retorted his eyebrows raised. "Why couldn't we have gone to the Three Broomsticks for lunch? I haven't seen Madame Rosmerta in a while."

Hermione eyed him before turning back to her menu. She knew that Ron still harbored feelings for that old woman, and this made her laugh. And when he asked why, she just shook her head. When the waitress came to retrieve their orders, Hermione ordered a very complex and complicated dish, where as Ron order vegetable soup. Hermione laughed yet again.

"It was the only edible thing on the menu," he smirked.

Hermione nudged his foot under the table and their eyes met and locked. Hermione blushed and looked away, where as Ron continued to stare at the side of her face. He could see the reddish tint come to her cheeks and as he figured, she began to bit her bottom lip. She always did that when she was nervous, he knew. When she looked his way, he turned away. He didn't want to make her anymore nervous than she already was.

Their food came and they ate, talking casually when topics came to mind. The topic of what they had done over the past week came up. Hermione described in detail her ventures with Harry on the town. When she asked him what he had done with Malfoy to pass the time, he purposely left out the smut. She seemed satisfied with his explanation so it seemed, for she dropped the subject.

After lunch, Hermione spent the rest of the evening teaching Ron the muggle-way-of-life. He tried not to express how bored he was after the first ten muggle stores they had entered, but after the twentieth, it was getting pretty late and he was finally losing his temper. He slumped over Hermione's shoulder as she pulled him from Barnes and Noble, full of spirit and eagerness. It was going on eight o'clock and Ron's feet were getting the better of him. He pulled his hand free of Hermione's and stopping her, turned her to face him.

"Let's go home, Mione. I'm tired," he moaned.

Hermione melted under his arms. She could never deny him anything when he called her Mione. It reminded her of when they were children. She could see the bags beginning to form under his eyes and he truly looked exhausted, she conceded defeat.

She nodded.

After finding a dark, secluded and muggle-free spot, they apparated back home. Hermione fumbled to find her wand to unlock the door while Ron slumped against the wall.

"Alohomora," she whispered as the lock clicked. She stepped back and let Ron enter first. He reached to flip on the lights but Hermione stopped him. Grabbing his hand she pulled him upstairs. Ron allowed himself to be led to her dark bedroom, for she ignored _that_ light switch as well. She pulled him to the bed and nudged him down onto it; he fell willingly. Hermione threw her purse onto the floor and sat down next to him, stroking his face gently.

"Hermione, what…?" he managed to get out before she placed a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Let's stop playing these silly games. I want you, and I know you want me. We're two consenting adults," she smiled and she pulled his shirt over his head. She bent her head to kiss his chest before pushing him back onto the bed and climbing over him, straddling him at the waist.

Ron watched as she undid each button of her green blouse before throwing it onto the floor as well. His eyes grew wider as she proceeded to unbutton his pants and pull them down.

"Hermione?"

She threw his pants on the floor as well and was now pulling off her underwear, forgetting to remove his flailing skirt. She stopped and looked at him. Her eyes were fiery with passion and need.

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting up.

"I'm trying to have sex with you, if you'd stop asking questions." She giggled pulling down his boxers. Ron winced as his lower body was put on display. He thanked God that she hadn't turned on the light for she would have seen the many hickies on his inner thighs and private. She took little notice though as she climbed over him straddling him once again.

"We don't have to do this Mione," he moaned as she slid down his length, sheathing his hard erection fully, ignoring him entirely. She cried out his name as she road him in earnest, completely blind to the fact that he wasn't at all present emotionally during the act. His body reacted but his mind was aloof.

The entire experience seemed like a dream while it was happening and it was even more a blur upon waking the next morning. Ron awoke with a start as the first signs of light crept over his face. He yawned and stretched and rolled, like he did every morning, to the left to get out of the bed, but this time he couldn't because Hermione lay there, still asleep.

His eyes widened as memories of the night before flooded his mind. He looked under the cover to make sure that it hadn't all been a dream and saw that like he had imagined, Hermione lay there barely clothed, and himself, completely in the nude.

Reversing his roll, he turned to the right and clambered from the bed. After pulling his pants and shirt from under the bed he pulled them on and silently as he could tip-toed from the room. Closing the door slowly he rushed to his bedroom and grabbed some clothes from the closet. He grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a black tee that he was surprised to see was the one he had worn on that other occasion. Draco must have left it behind. Grabbing some shoes, he hurried to take a shower than not waking Hermione he left the house; locking the door behind himself.

His mind was reeling. He couldn't believe he had slept with Hermione. He had been trying without luck since he arrived at the house but when they actually had finally done it, he hadn't felt as satisfied as he had hoped. Something was missing.

After taking a short walk down the street, Ron sat on the sidewalk. He could hear the first signs of movement coming from the apartments behind him as people were getting ready for the day. He could hear a mother bustling around trying hopelessly to awaken her sleepy-eyed children. He briefly thought about what it would be like the have his mother there to guide him through life. Sure, he was an adult now, but he still needed that comforting guidance every now and then. He especially needed it now more than ever. Maybe his mother could have told him what to do about his present situation. He knew for a fact that his mother would have told him not to leave a woman alone in a house after such an intimate experience, but he didn't care. He knew that Hermione would be waking up angry and hurt that he wasn't by her side when she awaken, and she would be even angrier when she realized that he wasn't in the house.

Why had she chosen now of all times to finally sleep with him? Why hadn't she let this happen before Harry and Draco's visit? Maybe then he wouldn't be out here on the sidewalk cursing himself for cheating on someone he wasn't even dating, and he wouldn't be out here hating himself for having awaken distant and distraught when he should have been close and passionate with the woman he had just had sex with.

"Ron?" Hermione called from the house door way. Her voice trembled and without even looking he could tell that she had been crying. She called his name once more before retreating into the house.

How could he explain to her that it wasn't her fault and that he was to blame? How could he pacify her feelings when he didn't understand his own? He didn't know, but he couldn't let her think that he had abandoned her, when in actuality, that was exactly what he had done. He stood and walked the short distance back to the house and upon pushing the door open he could hear crying coming from upstairs. He climbed the stairs to her bedroom and nudged the door open, stepping inside. Hermione lay balled up on her side facing toward the window. She hadn't made the bed, but she was clothed in what Ron realized to be a heavy, unappealing frock. Her tears had lessened open his entry to be replaced by silent sniffles.

He sat on the bed and looked down at her. "Hermione, I'm sorry." He confessed to her turned back. "I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just…" he paused. He didn't know what to say. Why exactly had he left her? He didn't know for sure. A thought had occurred earlier that he was feeling this way because he felt as if he had cheated on Draco, but that was complete nonsense. They were not that way and he was foolish to even let that even cross her mind, but it did. Over their stay, he had formed a closer bond with Draco, a bond that was beginning to become even stronger than that of his and Hermione. This scared him more than he realized.

Hermione rolled over to face him; her eyes were red and puffy. She sat up and fell into his arms childishly, the tears she had fought back now flowing freely. Ron held her as firmly as he could and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you last night. I only wanted to bring us closer together."

"I know Mione."

She clung to his shirt helplessly and snuggled her head under his chin. "I love you Ron."

He froze and his heart seemed to stop. He couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't as if they hadn't said these words to each other before because they had on many occasions. This time though it was different. Her words had meaning behind them, feeling and passion. It wasn't the occasional "I love you Ron, that she offered him when he did something to help around the house or when he gave her a gift for her birthday, this time she truly meant it, and this time he was lost for words.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, waiting for him to say the words back, but no words came. She pulled away entirely and stared at him a hand over her mouth. "Ron?" she whispered, tears building in her eyes. He looked away from her and shook his head.

"Hermione, I need time…" he murmured, but she cut him off; not letting him finish his sentence or thoughts.

"We can work together," she smiled. "We don't have to rush things." She kissed him on the cheek and stroked his arm. "I'll start breakfast, but then I have to leave for work." She added hastily; standing from the bed. She was down stairs and bustling about before he was even able to comprehend exactly what it was she had meant. Were they a couple now?

He hurried down stairs and entered the kitchen. Hermione was waving her wand around the kitchen exactly like his mother use to do in the mornings. Pots and pans, forks and spoons flew through the air freely, stirring and mixing here and there. Hermione stood over the stove twirling her wand, causing the biscuit batter before her to rise into soft and fluffy dough.

When she noticed his entry she smiled and crossed over to him; kissing him lightly on the lips. "I know we can make this work Ronald. I just know it."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She squealed a little and sauntered back to the stove, looking once over her shoulder to wink at him.

He turned and left the kitchen and collapsed on the sitting room sofa. So, they were a couple in her mind? Maybe that was for the best. He'd wanted this for a long time, and it seemed natural that they would eventually turn back to each other after being so close all these months. Maybe he should settle down for a while, and who better to do that with than Hermione, though to tell the truth, he hadn't really consented to the relationship from the beginning; he had been pretty much forced into it. Hermione had a way of making you do things without your full consent and then making you feel horrible when you broke things off.

Honestly, he had no reason to not be with her. It wasn't as if he were attached to someone else, except that Draco kept creeping into his dreams and conscious thoughts whenever he let himself relax for more than two seconds. Though Draco had been visibly jealous at seeing Hermione about to kiss him, they weren't together; so why should he feel obligated to deny himself love and support when it was offered to him? Why did he feel that by dating Hermione, he was hurting Draco? He knew Draco could care less whether he slept with a whole harem of women, they didn't belong to each other, and that meant that what they did was suppose to be of little or no concern to the other. It was _suppose_ to be that way, anyway.

He wondered briefly what Draco might be doing at that time, but his thoughts were quickly intruded upon by Hermione's ebullient appearance.

"Breakfast is served," she smiled opening the door to the dining room. He smiled at her and followed her into the aroma-filled dining room.

After getting back into their daily routine of Hermione leaving for work, Ron visiting his family, minus the trip to the Hogs Head, dinner, and then light chatter in the sitting room, Ron found himself, a few nights later, naked and exhausted beside a now sleeping Hermione. As much as he tried to distance himself from his boy friend duties, his body would not obey his common sense and whenever Hermione would seduce him, he would follow her like some love sick puppy. This would be the fifth time this week that he would let his penis think for him and always afterward he would feel regret. Unlike the first time though, he didn't leave the room to retreat into his own, where he would moan and bitch. He would lay there beside her until she would awaken, they would talk, and he would make small efforts to show affection even though his thoughts were so completely with someone else; that person being Draco. After wondering yet again about what Draco might be doing at that very moment, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Early that Monday morning, Hermione had already left for work; Ron was shaken out of his stupor by a light knock on the door. He knew who it was before opening the door and like he had expected, it was Susan from next door; she was holding a note out to him.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," she smiled sheepishly her cheeks turning red. He hadn't forgotten the child's intrusion upon his sleep the week before and he knew that she hadn't either. She wouldn't look him directly in the face as she fidgeted back and forth from foot to foot.

"A white owl delivered it this time," she giggled as he took the letter from her.

Ron eyed her before turning to enter the house. He was on the pretense of closing the door back when he noticed that Susan was still standing there swaying from foot to foot.

"May I help you?" he asked irritably.

She fidgeted with her skirt and nodded. "Did you like my heart?" she asked, looking him squarely in the eyes. Ron thought around for a moment before he remembered the yellow heart that he had found on his pillow.

"It was all right," he commented offhandedly. The smile that crossed her features at these words frightened him a bit. Susan looked possessed.

"So, this means you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked blocking his attempt to close the door.

"Um, I'm already taken," he laughed at her eager face. She looked stunned as the color drained from her face.

"It's that girl isn't it?" she asked angrily.

"Um, yes," Ron replied, not having the slightest clue who she was talking about. "Yes, it's that girl."

Susan huffed loudly bringing her small hands to rest on her hips. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to run back to her house. Ron's eyes followed her before he turned to reenter the sitting room. That quick encounter was quickly replaced by the urgency to read the note that had until then, been ignored.

He ripped it open.

He knew the handwriting immediately; it was from Harry.

_Dear Ron_, it read;

_I'm writing to tell you that now that the new school year has begun, I'll have to put off our talk. I hope you aren't angry, but right now my focus is on class. Maybe during one of the Hogsmeade weekends we can meet up? Will that be okay for you? _

_Also, Draco got his job back as potions professor. He's still sulking around and complaining, but I can tell that he enjoys his job. Do you happen to know why he was angry after departing last week? He seemed pretty odd. _

_Well, tell Hermione I said hello_

_Your Dearest Friend_

_Harry_

Ron read this letter over twice before balling it in his fist; not in frustration, but excitement. If Harry noticed that Draco was acting differently, than he hadn't imagined it. Draco was still angry over that kiss.

Ron rushed around to find a blank piece of parchment and a quill. He scribbled an okay with a quick request to know the exact date for the Hogsmeade weekend. He crossed to Pig's cage and hastily snatched the small owl out of the cage. Pig hooted playfully as he extended a tiny leg for Ron to attach the letter, and after the note was nicely snug, he soared out of the window, bobbing up and down in excitement.

"Stupid owl," Ron hissed smiling as he watched the small dot twirling in the sunlight. When Pig was no longer visible, Ron retreated to his room to get dressed. He would try to get a nice long visit in to see his family before the days end. Not even the dreary visit to the dim wards could subdue his current mood. His upcoming visit to Hogsmeade was forth most in his mind. This was the most perfect chance to find out how Draco really felt about him. He grinned widely as he apparated to St. Mungos.

**Author Note:** This was a very intereting chapter for me to write. I hope you've enjoyed it. **Please review** because I love to get feedback from readers. It shows me that I'm heading in the right direction with the story and it really motivates me to write more!


	9. Chapter 9: Ron's Common NonSense

**Chapter 9: Ron's Common NonSense**

The following night, Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa talking and reminiscing about the past. Ron was trying half-heartedly to defend himself when Hermione brought up the fact that he still had a crush on Madame Rosmerta.

"I didn't and I don't," he confessed irritably, though his cheeks flushed crimson.

Hermione guffawed and patted Ron on the head, ruffling his hair. "Okay Won Won," she laughed mocking Lavender Brown, a past classmate. She stood as Ron's face blushed yet again.

Hermione crossed over to Pig's cage and opening the door, stroked Pig softly. He hooted quietly with each tender stroke.

"Isn't that Hedwig?" Hermione asked as she gestured to the open window with her free hand.

Ron crossed over to her and looked out the window as well and like Hermione had indicated, Hedwig could be seen in the distance growing bigger with each passing second. They both stood back as Hedwig soared through the open window, landing softly on Pig's cage. The smaller owl hooted happily and bounced enthusiastically around his cage. Hermione stroked Hedwig's head before retreating to get owl treats to reward Hedwig for the long journey. Ron untied the small bundle from Hedwig's extended leg and when the note was off she hungrily opened her mouth to receive the treats Hermione offered her.

Ron sat back on the couch and ripped opened the letter, and read out loud

_Dear Ron, _

_The first Hogsmeade weekend is on October 29, two days before Halloween. I forgot to tell you in my last letter, but this year we will be having a celebration on Halloween, a small dance for the students. It would be great if you'd come on the 29th and stay for the dance. I'm sure you'd enjoy that. I can't wait to see you._

_P.s. You have to meet Draco's new girlfriend. Her name is Gabrielle, and she's the new Transfiguration professor. They seem a little too happy with each other. Hahaha, I hope she knows what she's getting herself into._

_Harry_

The letter dropped from his fingers as Hermione watched.

"Ron?" she called, but he didn't respond.

* * *

Ron read that letter through over and over during the next couple of weeks. 

"P.S, you have to meet Draco's new girlfriend…" Ron murmured out loud for the fifth time at the breakfast table the day he was supposed to leave for Hogwarts. Hermione eyed him suspiciously and patted him on his back.

"I'm as shocked as you, Ron. From what I understood, Draco was really enjoying the single life. I guess this girl is really special to get Draco's attention, he is really good looking….I mean," she added misreading the angry look on Ron's face. "He doesn't love easily does he? From what Harry told me, he's had a lot of dates through the years and none have been very long at all."

Ron shook his head and began eating his food, though since reading the note; he hadn't had much of an appetite at all. Hermione had noticed and had since begun making only his favorite dishes in an attempt to get him to eat. It hadn't worked much.

"Are you nervous about the meeting with Harry?" she askedinterpreting his pale face incorrectly. Ron looked around at her and only nodded to change the subject.

"Well, honestly, I don't see what the big deal is. You've been friends for so long that I don't see why you're both making a big deal out of this anyway. I believe Harry's story, and I know you will too."

Ron nodded again but wasn't really listening to her rambling. "I'm going to finish packing," Ron said as he stood from the table.

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked as she cleared the table with her wand.

"No, I can handle it," said Ron as he left the kitchen; letting the door wing behind him.

As he entered his room a few seconds later, his eyes trailed to Draco's shirt, folded neatly on his bed. Hermione had washed it for him the day before and he had set it out to take with him. It wasn't his shirt after all, and he figured Draco would want it back. He grabbed the shirt and thrust it into his bag, zipping it angrily.

Why was he acting like this? It wasn't like they had been dating before he left. He hadn't exactly pushed Hermione away when she advanced on him, so what was Draco to think. If this was Draco way of getting back at him, it was working.

"Gabrielle…Gabrielle. What kind of name is that anyway?" Ron moaned softly to himself as he slouched onto his bed to lie onto his back and stare at the ceiling. He couldn't help but remember that the last time he had laid on the bed at this angle it had been when Draco was pleasuring him.

That wonderful sensation that he had felt during and after that experience had long since faded, but he could still picture Draco draped over him, eyes burning with a fiery passion; a passion that he, Ron, had brought forth.

Rolling over onto his stomach, he closed his eyes and huffed. At least he would be leaving for Hogwarts later that day. He would come face to face with Draco again. But that would mean meeting his "girlfriend."

But that wasn't why he was going there; he mustn't forget that. He was going to hear Harry out, hear his side of the story.

To pass the time, he let himself fall asleep. He wasn't tired, but he wanted to put as much distance as he could between the need to cry and his common sense; right now sleep was the best alternative.

* * *

Hermione woke Ron a couple of hours later, though it took her a couple of angry attempts. He lay snuggled under his many quilts, his face planted firmly in his white pillow. He groaned loudly as Hermione shook him eagerly. 

"Ronald, wake up. It's getting late," she badgered him endlessly until he finally pulled himself from the bed and gathered his things under her watchful eye.

Ron pulled on this black cloak, and grabbed his two brown leather bags and followed Hermione down the staircase to the front door.

"Please take this opportunity to relax okay. Have fun for both of us," Hermione soothed as she stroked his cheek making him blush.

"I'll try," he mumbled into her shoulder as she pulled him into a tight hug. Hermione pulled back and kissed him once on the lips before opening the door and letting him step outside. She stood in the doorway as Ron stepped out into the night air.

The cool fall air whipped his face as he sauntered down the street to the apparation point. He didn't look over his shoulder to wave good bye, but he could feel Hermione's eyes on his back.

The cold air had fully awaken him and almost immediately what lay ahead took over his mind. He would be seeing Draco tonight, at dinner perhaps. This thought quickened his steps as he finally reached the point. He stopped, took a deep breath, and apparated to Hogsmeade.

The streets were almost deserted except for two goblins and a small group of witches whom looked like they all had had a little too much to drink. They stumbled by him as he made his way to the path that led up to Hogwarts.

It felt like old times as he climbed the small incline to the magical school. So much had happened within these walls, he thought as he stranded his eyes for a better view of the castle before him. Thankfully all the major precautions were gone like the spells on the gates that had been put there their sixth year, or aurors walking the grounds their seventh though they hadn't stayed very long that year.

As he drew closer, he couldn't help thinking that inside these wall sat Draco Malfoy, the man that he had allowed himself to fall for, however reluctant he had initially been. But also inside these walls sat Harry, the person he had really come to see. He mustn't forget that, no matter how difficult or uncomfortable the stay was.

Finally walking through the back courtyard, he made his way inside the castle. Usually Filch would have met him, but he had long since passed away, his cat dying soon after.

He made his way to the Great Hall, and it wasn't long before he heard chatter and excitement coming from the hundred or so students inside. He froze just before stepping in view of the doorway and took a deep relaxing breath. It was now or never, though his stomach were quickly forming knots and begging him not to enter. There was no promises that he wouldn't throw up at any moment.

With one final breath, he stepped into the door way and made his way down the aisle to the head table.

Not much had changed since his years as a student. There were still the four house tables, with the platters of food covering every inch. The candles still floated effortlessly above everyone's head and the ceiling still showed the sky outside, though it was absolutely black right now. Some of the students took notice of his presence, but he guessed they were used to visitors for they quickly turned back to their conversations and food.

Though Ron noticed all this, his attention was more fixed on a certain blonde sitting right before him, next to Harry. If it were possible, Draco had grown even more handsome over the past few weeks. His blonde hair was strikingly blonde, and his eyes were alarmingly blue more so. He was deep in conversation with a blonde woman, who, Ron noticed, was very attractive herself. When she smiled Ron saw that her teeth were unnaturally even and straight, and dimples creased her rosy cheeks. Her skin was lightly tanned, and even her plain black Hogwarts robes did her justice. She was gorgeous.

The knots in Ron's stomach were replaced by angry butterflies as he watched Draco lean in and kiss her on the cheek, then smile seductively.

Harry noticed Ron first for he nudged Draco in the side and gestured toward Ron. Ron tried to quickly replace his initial shock at seeing this display of affection from his face. He knew that his face looked completely indifferent, but his mind was racing, his heart pounding. Draco's cold eyes swept over him before he turned his attention back to the blonde at his side.

"I'm so happy you've come Ron," Harry smiled as he pulled Ron into a hug, before showing him to his seat beside him. Ron smiled sheepishly at Harry as he fought the urge to look in Draco's direction.

"Who might this be?" said the blonde beauty on Draco's left.

"Will you do the honors Draco?" Harry smirked.

Draco sneered at Harry and sat back. "Gabrielle, this is my good friend Ron Weasley, Ron, this is my….girlfriend, Gabrielle Tillman."

The butterflies were replaced by a sharp pain in Ron chest. He could hardly breathe. He half hoped that this blonde beauty had only been a close relative of his, and that his really ugly girlfriend would come sulking out of the shadows.

He barely heard Gabrielle say her greetings has he tried to find his voice.

"Um, um, nice to meet you," he said halfheartedly as he took Gabrielle's hand to shake it. She squeezed his hand in greeting before turning back to Draco

Harry looked at Ron's reaction and he didn't look satisfied. He had been hoping for an outburst at this juicy information, and when none came, he asked if Ron was feeling ill?

"No, I'm fine," said Ron as he looked down at his food. Though he had been hungry before, the food before him sickened him now. He really felt like going home.

Draco had turned back to his girlfriends and was nodding as she talked. Harry continued to stare at Ron

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Harry asked gesturing over his shoulder at the door that led to another chamber. Ron nodded and they stood; Harry leading the way. Professor McGonagall called a hello, but Ron ignored her. His mind was in overdrive right now and he really just wanted to be left alone. Harry had been his only chance to get away from that table, and any means of escaping that disasterwas better than none at all.

Harry sat on a couch in the next chamber and motioned for Ron to sit as well.

"So, were you shocked?" asked Harry, his eyes bright.

"When did this happen?" Ron asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Three weeks ago, actually; I thought he was joking when he told me. I mean, Draco Malfoy settling for one woman? He was so good at being a bachelor that I believed he was going to be alone forever. Ha ha ha, I guess not." Harry laughed. "Her mother works in St. Mungos, a private professionalhealer. Pretty freelanceI think." Harry added offhandedly.

"Really? Wow" Ron added to disguise the fact that he felt on the verge of throwing up.

"So, tomorrow's the Hogsmeade weekend, we can talk more then, okay?" Harry smiled. They could both hear the students filing out the Great Hall.

Ron nodded.

"I'll show you to your room," said Harry standing.

They left the chamber and after Ron grabbed his bags from under the table. He looked quickly around for Draco, but he was gone. They took one of the many secret passages through the castle to the fourth floor. Harry pushed open a door and led Ron into a room he had never seen before. Not even during his seven years at Hogwarts.

Harry saw his shocked face so decided to explain. "We've been having a lot of visitors lately; mostly friends of professors and such; so Professor McGonagall created about five bedrooms on this floor for visitors to occupy. If you need anything, I'm in the DADA office or you can get Draco, he's in the dungeons, though he may be in the Transfiguration corridor," Harry hinted before laughing.

Ron smiled though he didn't look Harry in the eyes.

"Well, goodnight then," Harry smiled as he exited the room. Ron watched as the door closed behind him. The slam it made pretty much symbolized how he was feeling right then; cold and final. He threw his bags onto the bed and opened one to pull out sleepwear, but instead pulled out Draco's balled up black tee-shirt. He held the shirt in his hands, gently caressing the fabrics with his thumbs.

It was over, he had to realize that. There had been nothing but one-sided lust coming from Draco's direction and he had to realize that thatwas all it was, lust. He had moved on and so it seemed, had Draco.

Ron moaned as he placed the shirt on the bed and grabbed for sleep clothing. He pulled them on before settling in bed. Why did he have to run off and get a girlfriend? He thought aloud. Well, she _was_ pretty, if that was the only reason for getting a girls at such an odd time. Draco had always been consumed in looks alone; Ron had noticed that first-hand when Draco had only shown his interest after he realized how sexy he, himselfhad gotten.

Ron closed his eyes as his stomach gave a nasty lurch. He was starving. From the shock ofmeeting Draco's girlfriendhe hadn't eaten a thing, and his stomach was now protesting for food.

Moaning angrily Ron climbed from the bed and slipped into his slippers. He left the room and descended the many staircases to the kitchen. He didn't see anyone along the way so he assumed everyone was fast asleep in their bed. But after extending a hand to tickle thepear there on the kitchen door, and climbing through the door, it wasn't the house elves that met his eyes first, but Draco slumped over one of the long tables, a butter beer perched in his hands.

Ron stopped in his tracks at this pathetic sight, and was about be exit unnoticed when a happy wide-eyed malehouse elf appeared from the darkness and scampered over to him.

"Would Sir like food?" asked the elf, his voice high-pitched. Ron opened his mouth to say no when Draco looked over his shoulder, his bluish-gray eyes falling on Ron. He sat up straighter and placed the bottle he was holding on the table, his eyes fixed on Ron all the while.

Ron sheepishly looked toward the ground as he made his way toward the table. His heart was racing so fast he could hear it menacing beat in his ears. He was oddly aware of the way Draco's eyes looked him up and down from head to toe, and he hoped he wouldn't notice the slight blush in his cheeks. Thank God for candle light. Ron thought to himself as he took his seat across from Draco.

"What brings you here so late?" Draco asked. Ron finally looked up and into his face and grimaced.

"I was hungry," he murmured his arms crossed over his chest. A house elf must have heard these words for one came carrying pumpkin juice, another holding a platter of sausages, and yet another one with biscuits. Ron watched them as they hastily placed the food before him before he looked at Draco, who was smiling,

"What?" asked Ron more angrily than he meant to.

"Nothing," said Draco as he sipped his butter beer; his eyes now averted. He was hurt.

Ron cursed himself under his breath for getting angry, his cheek tinting again. He turned to his food and began eating, though his appetite was quickly diminishing. He could hear the school clock chiming in the background. It must be midnight, Ron absentmindedly thought.

After eating silently for a couple of uncomfortable minutes, Ron stood from the table, not looking in Draco's direction and made his way to the door. He could feel Draco eyes on his back, but he didn't stop. If he did, he was sure that he would start crying; and what was worse than crying over someone that didn't want you. He reached the door and pulled it open, but his heart quickly jumped when a deep tenor voice whispered his name right behind him.

"Ron?" Draco moaned. Ron stopped in his track and waited. He didn't want to hear Draco's excuses right now. He didn't.

"Ron, look at me." Draco demanded angrily, gripping Ron shoulder tightly. Ron grimaced angrily and turned on the spot. Who was he to demand anything from him?

"What do you want?" Ron yelled his face quickly turning red from frustration.

Draco said nothing, though his gray eyes were locked on those of Ron's. That mysterious and sly grimace that Ron recognized covered his face again. A small smirk touched his features as Ron watched.

"What the hell do you…?" Ron managed to yell out before Draco quickly grabbed his arms and pushed him into theadjoining wall, his body pressed against Ron, their lips barely inches apart.

They both were breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes, neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. When words wouldn't come, Draco broke the silence by closing the gap between them. His lips forcefully captured Ron's. His tongue forcefully invaded Ron mouth; causing Ron to moan innocently under his weight. Though it seemed like the kiss lasted forever, the kiss was interrupted as Ron finally gathered his strength and pushed him away.

"Leave me alone," Ron whimpered as he turned to climb through the open doorway. Draco gripped his shirt to pull him back, but Ron snatched away angrily, leaving Draco out of breath and dazed behind him.

"Ron?" Draco called to his retreating back but Ron didn't turn around but continued as quickly as he could to his room.

He couldn't believe this. Draco had kissed him again. But didn't he have a girlfriend, or was that arrangement another one of his many games he liked to play. Ron knew that one of Draco's many pass time had been to make people's lives miserable. He thought that he had changed since leaving school, but now he wasn't so sure.

If Draco could easily cheat on her with him, why wouldn't he do the same thing if the roles were changed and Ron was his boyfriend.

"Me, Draco's boyfriend," Ron huffed angrily as he stood outside his room. "Where in the hell did that come from?"

After locking his bedroom door behind him Ron collapsed on his bed. He raised one hand to caress one finger over his lips. Though the kiss they shared only lasted a moment, Ron could still feel the intensity of the kiss on his lips.

He hadn't realized it at the time, but his entire body was trembling, his face flushed, his breath quick. He cursed silently to himself as he pulled the sheets back on this bed and climbed in. The coolness of the bed sheets sent chills down his spine, making him shiver for an entirely different reason.

He couldn't deny it any longer; he wanted Draco. The truth of the situation still remained though, Draco was dating someone and so was he. They were as out of reach as two people could possibly be. He would have to get use to the fact that no matter how much he liked Draco, or vise versa, he was off limits. He would have to move on.

They both had to.

* * *

Early the next morning Ron found himself sitting next to Harry at the Head table in the Great Hall. The breakfast before him lay untouched and was quickly becoming cold as the minutes ticked away. He held a fork loosely in his right hand as he absentmindedly listened to Harry's feverish chatter. 

Though he occasionally nodded to agree with something Harry was saying his mind was somewhere else. On the other end of the table, at an angle, Draco sat talking to his girlfriend Gabrielle. Ron watched as she leaned in to kiss Draco on the cheek, and then she wouldstroke his cheek where she had kissed him to rub the smug of lipstick away.

Draco allowed himself to be spoon fed by his giggly girlfriend. He smiled as she whipped his mouth with a napkin, though, Ron noticed, the smile didn't reach his eyes. Just as quickly as the grimace on Draco's face was there it was gone, to be replaced by a sultry grin.

A large pit was growing in Ron's stomach as he watched the display before him. Though he forced himself to look away, his eyes would always find their way back to the duo.

The grip he had on this fork quickly tightened as Gabrielle leaned in for a more passionate kiss, in which Draco gave willingly. Ron's eyes followed the nauseating movement of the kiss and he knew Draco's kissing style so well now that it was odd to see him be the first one to pull away.

He never did that with me. Ron thought happily as he watched Draco run a disoriented hand through his blonde locks. This thought clouded his common sense for, just asquickly as Draco had pulled away from his girlfriend, he was looking in Ron's direction.

Their eyes locked. The same chills from last night returned in full force as Ron weakened under Draco piercing stare. Draco smirked playfully before turning to talk to his girlfriend again.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked, his eyes taking in the ever present flush in Ron's cheeks and his shortness of breath.

Ron stared into his friends eyes and shook his head. "I need to use the rest room," Ron lied as he stood from the table.

"Oh, well, I'll wait for you so that we can go into Hogsmeade together," said Harry.

"Um, no, go ahead. I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah, okay. I'll wait for you there." Harry called to Ron's retreating back.

Across the table Draco's eyes followed Ron until he exited the Great Hall.

He stood.

"Honey, where are you going?" Gabrielle asked as she gripped Draco's sleeve.

"I need to get something before we leave for Hogsmeade," he lied. She pulled helplessly on his sleeve stopping his retreat.

"I'll be back, I promise," he smiled before bending to kiss her on the forehead. She grimaced and nodded as he departed. He didn't break into a full run until after he was out of sight of the Great Hall. He had to find Ron.

* * *

Ron sat slumped under a small shadowed window on the staircase to the dungeons. Chatting slytherin students passed him on their way to Hogsmeade. Some occasionally looked his way, yet he sat unnoticed by most. He had intended on returning to his room but found himself subconsciously venture downstairs instead of up. 

The sound of footsteps began to fade as the last couple of students left for the village. The butterflies he had felt in his stomach when Draco had looked into his eyes were now subsiding, though he still felt dizzy and disoriented, the urge to throw up had quickly passed.

Why do I have to feel so stupid around him? Ron thought as he leaned his head on the cold stone wall beside him. His head was still ringing and his heart was still pounding forcefully as though pleaded to break from it cage. Taking slow, long and drawn out breaths Ronrose from the step, whipping the dust from his bottom as he stood. He wasn't quite sure if he'd wanted to go to Hogsmeade feeling this way, buthe figured itwas better than lying in his room moping the day away. At least this was the day Harry would be telling him his side of the story, though the urgency to hear it wasn't as important as before no matter how hard Ron fought to keep his true reason for being here foremost in his mind.

Right now he just wanted to be in Draco's arms; a thought that no longer frightened him, but sickened him more or less. He couldn't believe how easy it was for him to cheat on Hermione. Even lying to her was easy now.

Exhaling loudly one final time, Ron climbed the winding staircase to leave the dark, musty dungeons.

He wasn't completely surprised to see Draco standing at the top of the flight of stairs looking like he'd run a mile; his clothes disheveled, his face flushed. What he was surprised about was how quickly he was unsure of himself while under Draco's gaze. He felt like a childish school boy having his first crush.

He felt pathetic.

"Ron." Draco murmured as he descended the few stairs to stand within inches of Ron. His eyes weren't angry, mocking, or irritated, but rather calm and sympathetic and he placed his hands on either side of Ron's face, before lowering his open to press his lips ever so softly against Ron's.

Ron surrendered willingly.

Goosebumps crept up the length of Ron's neck as Draco pulled him further into the kiss, stroking the soft hairs at the base of his neck. He allowed himself to be forcefully pushed against the wall, Draco hands now rested on either side of him, keeping him captive as he now feasted on his neck.

Ron moaned, his head to one side as Draco kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear.

"Draco?" He whispered in the time it took Draco to stop feasting on his neck and turn his attention to his lips again. The intensity of the kiss made him dizzy. This was what he wanted; no needed.

Draco groaned as his hands found Ron's belt, and expertly undid it, though his lips never left Ron's to look down. The zip pulled down and Ron's boxers pushed aside, Draco gripped the hardness there and he got the reaction he was hoping for, for Ron's entire body trembled by the mere touch; his eyes were now partially closed. Draco smiled to himself as stroked the smooth tip with his thumb. He lavished for a while in the moan this caused before stroking the entire length.

With every stroke Ron would tense up, his body preparing for a release that Draco wouldn't let come.

"You want me don't you?" Draco yearned into Ron ear as he kissed down his neck, Ron's erection still throbbing in his hand.

It took all of Ron's energy to open his eyes. His lips were trembling and his breath was ragged.When he did open his eyeshe saw that seductive smirk ever present on Draco's lips. He looked amused.

"Yes," Ron whimpered as Draco squeezed his erection in his hands. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as Draco squeezed again, but this time he stroked down the length causing Ron to cum in his hand.

Draco waited patiently as Ron's trembling body eased under his and when he opened his eyes to look at him he smirked and lowered himself down his body.

"What are you…?" Ron groaned as Draco took his entire length into his mouth.Ron's fingers scratched at the wall behind him as he tried to find something to cling onto, but upon looking down and seeing his cum covered erection slide from Draco's mouth as he feasted, he couldn't fight the urge any longer.

He grippedDraco's hair in his hand, pullinghim closer, pressing his entire eight inches into his mouth before cumming again. This would have gagged anyone else, but Draco lavished in it as he pulled it out of his mouth, cum trailing the side of his mouth as he stood.

Ron pulled Draco to him by his belt loop, his hands fumbling to unfasten it. His eyes were fiery and passionate. He never needed anything as much as he needed Draco right now.

Draco grinned as Ron pulled his pants and then boxers down past his knees revealing his own erection, before stepping out of his own jeans completely. Draco didn't need a better invitation as he picked Ron up and slammed him against the stone wall. They were both breathing heavily as Draco found his entrance and nudged in.

Ron still didn't understand how someone as pretty as Gabrielle could have such bad timing, but she did. Her voice could be heard down the hallway above them as Ron felt the first three inches of Draco's erection enter him. His eyes were closed as Draco slid in, but before Ron's body could fully relax and give, Dracostopped.

"What's wrong…?" Ron moaned, but Draco silenced him with a stare he'd never seen before; a stare that said without words that if he said anything, he would regret it.

Ron closed his mouth to listen and he could hear it too. Gabrielle voice was calling for Draco and it seemed she was coming their way. They both stared at each other for a second before Draco pushed himself away from Ron letting him drop to the floor.

They both scrabbled to get their clothes back on, though it took Ron a little longer for he had to climb entirely back into his pants.

"Draco honey, are you there?" Gabrielle called as she came down the hall."

Draco turned and looked at Ron his face absent of any trace of passion or lust. "Let me talk!" He sneered to Ron his eyes cold and distant.

Ron nodded and looked away.

Gabrielle stepped around the corner and spotted them. "Oh, here you are," she smiled looking at him and completely ignoring Ron. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" she asked as she placed her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Oh, was that you?" Draco grinned.

Gabrielle giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, or we'll never get to Hogsmeade before dark," she chorused as her eyes lit up. She had finally noticed Ron.

"Oh, aren't you that man from yesterday, Robert?"

"No, my name's Ron Weasley," he grimaced as he stepped around them. "It was nice meeting you again..." He tried to catch Draco's eye as he climbed the stair but he was too wrapped up in smooching his girlfriend. He turned away and quickened his step up the stairs and when he was out of earshot; ran to the student court yard, letting the tears he had fought to hold back so far fill his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gosh, this chapter took me forever to write. I initially planned for Draco's relationship with Gabrielleto go in an entirely different direction, but decided halfway through that it was over kill an inappropriate so I changed it. Hopefully the change helped the story because I have plans for that duo. I won't say anymore about that now. 

To all those that were thrown off by the last chapter (Hint: The Ron/Hermione stuff,) I hope this chapter justifed the fact that this _is_ a Ron/Draco fiction, no matter how many girls may get in their way. How would Ron and Draco's relationship grow without obstacles to overcome and trials to face? I think it makes for a better story really. Much love to all my fans. I'm off to start writing Obvious! Woot!


	10. Chapter 10: Dealing with It

**Chapter 10: Dealing with It**

Slumped against the wall in the most shadowed corner of the student courtyard, Ron barely registered the pounding rain beating down on his face. His entire body ached. Every muscle burned, and every breath he took was strained. His finger tips gripped the brick walls as hot tears flowed down his pale face. His hair lay drenched as it covered his eyes. He hadn't the energy to brush it away.

The one person he had let himself fully care for had thrown his affection back into his face. And the worse thing about it was that he knew it was coming, yet he had foolishly succumbed to the seduction.

Shaking his head Ron dropped down onto to the muddy ground; his head slumped down unto his chest. He looked up into the cold downpour; letting every drop of the chilling water pound his face; maybe it would beat some common sense into him, he thought angrily. Closing his eyes finally, his tears were replaced by anger and resentment.

How could Draco be so sensual one moment and cold and distant the next? Ron thought as he pushed himself from the ground, using his wand to clear the dirt and grime from his clothes. There was no point of drying off; it was practically raining cats and dogs.

What did he expect though? He had told himself repeatedly that Draco loved to play games with people. He knew that the only person Draco really truly cared for was himself. Or did he? He had been very vehement when he had silenced him only moments ago and he absolutely refused to let Gabrielle see them together, though he hadn't been very adamant when he had practically molested him against the wall in the first place.

There wasn't one other person he could name that made him more confused than Draco did. And there wasn't any other person in this world that he felt this strongly about, regardless of how much he tried to fight it, the feelings were still there.

Fight it he would nonetheless. Draco wouldn't get another chance to make a fool out of him. He had been made a fool of once and he wouldn't let it happen again.

He wouldn't.

After his heartbeat returned to normal, Ron made his way to the open archway leading to Hogsmeade. He figured it was better to go meet Harry in the Three Broomsticks than sit in his room and complain to himself all afternoon. Bending forward to shield against the rain Ron clambered to the exit, but stopped mid-step as he heard two excited voices coming from behind him.

He knew who they were before he saw them. Holding hands and laughing though obviously ruffled and out of breath, he didn't need to rake his brain very long to realize that they had just had sex.

Fist balled behind his back, Ron stood rooted to the spot; any attempt at hiding or leaving unnoticed was now impossible. The rain continued to pour down upon him and his white tee and jeans were now drenched through. His tee-shirt now clung to his skin, and his chest was now visible underneath, but he took little notice for his eyes were focused on the laughing pair before him. Taking a deep and meaningful breath, Ron watched as Draco and Gabrielle exited the castle. Draco had one arm securely wrapped around Gabrielle's tiny waist as they both sought shelter under a black umbrella that Draco was holding in his free hand.

Though Ron had noticed their appearance quickly, it took them a bit longer to register Ron's presence. Gabrielle might as well have had her hands in Draco's jeans for she was caressing the fabric where his penis was; her eyes were intensely holding Draco's gaze as if urging him to take her again; right there in the courtyard if necessary.

Ron turned his nose up in disgust and deciding that since they hadn't noticed him that it might be wise to make a quick, clean and unseen getaway, but was saved the effort when Draco pulled his gaze away from Gabrielle's and caught his eye.

Their eyes locked for a fraction of a second before Gabrielle; now irritated, turned to face Ron.

"Oh, hello," she laughed; her face burning red with embarrassment as she rearranged her blouse and skirt. Ron simply smirked at her before looking back at Draco. He tried to catch his gaze again; perhaps show through his eyes his obvious disgust and hatred, but Draco wouldn't look at him. His eyes were now averted to the muddy ground around them.

Gabrielle gripped Draco's hand as she smiled at Ron; though Ron noticed, her smile didn't quite reach her blue eyes.

"Aren't you cold? It's raining you know?" she cackled, stating the obvious as her eyes took in Ron's now completely transparent tee-shirt and his soaked ear-length red locks. Though she smiled, impressed by his slim and chiseled body perhaps, her eyes were mocking. They reminded Ron of a possessive and almighty lioness who was convinced that the world revolved around her.

Who better suited for Draco than someone just like himself? Ron thought as he smiled politely back. He didn't answer her question, but instead turned in the direction of Hogsmeade.

"Oh, if you're going to Hogsmeade, you can walk with us." Gabrielle chorused as she pointed between herself and Draco who hadn't spoken a word the entire time.

"That's a good idea isn't it?" she asked Draco who looked at her as if he'd just realized she'd been talking and was now asking him a question.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Draco murmured and smiled as he escorted Gabrielle through the archway and down the slight slope to the wizarding village. His gray eyes were downcast and he didn't look up again until Ron was a short distance behind them.

Ron stayed in place as he watched the twosome walk away. He watched Draco lower the black umbrella and not until then did he notice that the rain had stopped. He used his wand to dry himself as he followed in the pair's wake.

He had to forget about them for a while. The real reason for this trip to Hogsmeade was to talk to Harry, and not about wanting to lose all reason and snatch Gabrielle's hair out and maybe if he had time, gouge out Draco's eyes. He had to stay in control of his anger; even if that meant avoiding Draco until he left the castle.

Picturing Gabrielle's face as she woke up to find that all her hair had been cut off during the night and that she now looked like a gay man in drag, Ron laughed inwardly as he took the path to Hogsmeade at a quick, vigorous walk. Right now, hearing Harry's side of the story seemed like the highlight of his day.

* * *

"Bye," Ron called to the retreating backs of Draco and Gabrielle after entering Hogsmeade minutes later. 

"Where are _you_ going?" Gabrielle asked as she turned around to face him; bringing Draco reluctantly with her.

"To meet Harry," Ron answered not looking at her but at Draco's averted profile. "I'll meet up with you guys later," he beckoned over his shoulder as he turned and began to walk in the direction of the familiar pub.

"Oh, well, we'll come too. It can be a small rendezvous for all of us," she squeezed Draco's hand completely avoiding the uninviting glare on Ron's face. "This should be fun," she added happily leading the way.

"I think they want to be alone," Draco murmured, speaking for the second time since leaving the castle. Ron's eyes lit up in surprise at these words. Gabrielle stopped in her tracks and looked around at the both of them. Her eyes lingered first on Ron's flushed face to Draco's pale one.

"Well, what do two men need to talk about alone anyway? I'm sure we can join without bothering them too much," she answered mockingly as she brushed a strand of her blonde curly locks behind her ear.

Ron opened his mouth to protest but Gabrielle raised one hand to silence him. "We're coming, okay?" she snapped as she gripped Draco's hand and pulled him, and Ron noticed, forcefully toward the Three Broomsticks.

Ron stood frozen to the spot as the anger that had been building up since meeting Gabrielle threatened to burst from him like an out of control flame. Why does she always have to get her way, he thought angrily as he followed the pair into the pub? The last thing he wanted to do was spend an afternoon in her company and even worse; with her company came Draco's and right now that was the last person he wanted to be near. He had thought the Draco would have put his foot down again and said that they didn't want to be bothered and that they should be left alone, but for some reason Draco seemed to be under Gabrielle's spell. What she wanted went without question or objections where Draco was concerned.

Pretty pathetic, Ron thought.

It took them a while to find Harry. He had situated himself in the very back of the pub thinking it best to talk to Ron away from all the prowling eyes of the other customers. This had been a great idea when it had just been the two of them, but now that Draco and Gabrielle were in tow the dim and secluded corner of the pub seemed like an unwanted haven for uncomfortable silences and more like a prison than anything else.

Ron saw Harry's mouth drop slightly open at the appearance of the three of them and it was obvious that Gabrielle hadn't seen his initial shock for she practically skipped to Harry and pulled him into a friendly and yet forced hug. She squeezed him before pecking him on the cheek and settling down at the table.

"We've decided to join you," Gabrielle smiled at Harry's profile as the other two men took their seats beside each other. Ron caught Harry's gaze and grimaced. He didn't know what to say. Harry raised an irritated brow as he locked eyes with Draco for a second, before turning his attention to Gabrielle who was still talking at his side.

"Robert…" she looked at Ron and smirked, "said that you two were meeting here so I thought what better chance to get to know each other than now." She cackled as she flicked her locks over her shoulder yet again letting it catch the glow of the only source of light coming through the window curtain in the semi darkened corner.

Ron hadn't the energy or the patience to bring up the fact that she had gotten his name wrong…again, so he took to staring at the menu before him.

A blind man could notice the tension brewing between Draco and Ron who were now seated mere inches apart. Due to the small table, they all had to sit unnaturally close to each other, but there wasn't romance and history between Harry and Gabrielle as there was between Ron and Draco.

Ron tried his best to focus on the dimly lit menu in his hand, but his mind quickly wondered as Draco leaned over to grab something from the table causing his leg to brush ever so slightly against his. No matter how much he willed his brain not to care, his body acted of its own free will.

Goosebumps crept up his leg like ant from the spot that was brushed, up his thigh and stopped expertly at his groin, causing Ron to whimper in his throat. Looking around to make sure no one had noticed Ron moved his legs to the side putting more distance between him and the source of his vulnerability. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin and wasn't surprised to feel the first signs of an erection. He cleared his throat and looked back at his menu

Madame Rosmerta appeared moments later to take their order. She hugged Ron, which brought a nice crimson to his cheeks and it was then that he noticed the wedding ring on her left hand.

"You're married?" he asked; his eyes on the diamond.

"Yes, didn't you know? I married George…," Ron choked on his own spit. "…Charleston. Are you all right?" she asked patting him lightly on the back.

"George Charleston...?" Ron sputtered as he got his breath back. "That old blot from Scrivenshafts Quill Shop?"

"Yes, well that "old blot" is now my husband," she smiled as she finished writing down their orders of three butter beers and a fire whiskey which Ron ordered. She playfully smacked Ron across his head with her clipboard and sauntered back around the corner leaving them in an uncomfortable silence yet again.

"Well, you missed your chance mat," Harry laughed patting Ron on his shoulder. Ron only smirked.

"I think it's sweet that she's finally found love. She quite old I think." Gabrielle added to break the silence. Harry and Ron looked wryly at her but choice not to speak.

A few more moments of silence passed in which the only reverie was the arrival of their drinks carried by a surly waitress. They all took a sip of their drinks as they listened to Gabrielle explain to them that Madame Rosmerta was lucky to have found someone so late in life.

"There's a certain age where a woman just isn't attractive to the male eye anymore. I'm guessing her biological clock must have been ticking like mad." She laughed before she continued.

"My mother has been at me to get married and settled. She says it's not healthy for a woman my age to be alone." She paused to let these words sink in.

"Her words are important to me; she _is_ a professional healer you know? Head Healer in her day, but she's retired now. She knows all about that sort of thing, you know spells and charms and such. She has gotten several rewards and honors. You should see her display." Gabrielle's chest swelled with pride at these words as she continued.

"That's where I learned it all from, and that's why I'm such a great transfiguration professor. I honestly don't know how this school survived without me. I do think it is about time I settled down though," she added; changing the subject yet again. "age is catching up with me, and I _refuse_ to be like that old lady." She gestured with her manicured finger.

They all nodded in unison as they continued to drink.

"I can't wait until Draco and I get married," she continued ignoring their silence as she leaned in to plant a kiss on Draco's cheek.

Ron, who had been downing his fire whiskey in an attempt to drown out Gabrielle's droning voice couldn't achieve the indifference he had so skillfully mastered since sitting. The fire whiskey that entered his mouth quickly exited as he choked. The liquid splayed the length of the table between them all causing Gabrielle to jump back in alarm.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked as he patted his friend on the back. Ron reached for a napkin to wipe his mouth and used his wand to clear the whiskey covered table.

He nodded as he chanced a glance at Draco who was now comforting Gabrielle. Harry continued to stare at him but didn't say anything.

Gabrielle, who had gained her composure back, stared at Ron. "Do you have a problem with Draco and me getting married?" she asked; her face torn between curiosity and distaste.

Ron could tell from her tone that she didn't find his display of surprise very amusing. Draco might be her slave, but he sure wasn't.

"I could care less what you two do, honestly." Ron smirked back at her, his eyes holding hers. He didn't look away until she did and when he turned to see what Draco thought of his confession, however untruthful it maybe, he captured Draco's gray eyes for the first time since leaving the castle. He looked hurt. Draco's gaze burned into Ron and it scorched a path so painstakingly close to his heart that his breath caught in his chest. The air in his lungs was constricted and seemed to sip out as if from a deflated balloon.

He couldn't breathe normally and the room was beginning to spin.

Though the gaze had only lasted moments, the pain that coursed through his body seemed to spread and intensify, swell and multiply.

Gabrielle watched him from across the table. Her eyes were searching for a reason for him to be reacting this way, but her perusal was cut short by Draco, who gripped her hand and stood.

"Where are we going?" Gabrielle asked Draco as she allowed herself to he brought up from her seat and led around the small circular table.

"To the castle, it's getting late," he answered. Harry's eyes followed their hasty departure and he noted the fact that they hadn't said their goodbyes. When they disappeared around the corner Harry looked at Ron and to his astonishment his friend looked sick. His face was pale and he seemed to be trembling. His eyes were downcast.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he leaned forward to examine Ron closely.

Ron looked up and around himself as if just noticing that the group was missing two members. He shook his head. "I'm fine," he grimaced as he downed the last dregs of his fire whiskey which brought an artificial flush to his cheeks. "Let's go, okay?" he murmured as he stood from the table.

"Ron, are you sure…?"

"I'm fine…" he snapped and noticing the disbelief and hurt in Harry's features. "Really," he added more softly.

Deciding to drop the subject, though he knew something was up, they made their way from the pub and out into the now downcast and stuffy village.

"We'll have our talk some other time then," said Harry as he stepped into Ron's quick pace up the slope to the castle.

"Yeah some other time," Ron grimaced as the image of Draco's face flashed before him. He looked sideways at his friend to see a wide grin spread across his face. His green eyes were shining.

"Isn't that Hermione?" Harry asked pointing ahead of them into the distance.

Ron followed his gaze and sure enough in the student courtyard talking to Gabrielle and Draco stood Hermione wearing her usual jeans and tee, her hair pulled back into a simple, yet elegant ponytail.

Harry called out a solitary hello as they stepped through the archway. Hermione turned and smiled, her face lighting up at the sight of them together. She sauntered over to them, hugging Harry first than Ron, though she pecked Ron on the cheek.

Ron watched over her shoulder as Draco practically dragged Gabrielle into the castle. It was obvious that Draco didn't want to be near him. The thought could be considered a prayer answered considering the fact that they shouldn't and couldn't be together, especially now that Hermione was here, but it did feel like a low blow to Ron's confidence. Draco had started this and he was dealing with it. Did he really expect him to be happy about their situation and pretend that everything was okay when it really wasn't?

"I have tomorrow free so I decided to join you guys for the dance," she smiled as she gripped Ron's hand, her feelings for him clear as day on her face.

"Are you two…? Harry stammered as he looked between them.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

Harry guffawed loudly and hugged them both before clapping Ron hard on the back.

"About time mate!" Harry laughed.

* * *

After dinner and after getting Hermione settled into Ron's bedroom, Ron sat in Harry's office above his classroom drinking yet another fire whiskey. 

"So how long have you two been together?" Harry asked curiously as he turned down Ron's offer to have some whiskey.

Being caught completely off guard Ron thought Harry was referring to him and Draco. Shaking the crazy thought aside he answered.

"We got together after you guys left," Ron murmured as he took another swig of the hot liquid. Harry eyed him disconcertedly as he finished the bottle.

"And when did you start drinking so much?" Harry asked as he used his wand to make the 2 empty bottles of fire whiskey disappear. Ron shrugged and leaned back into the chair, his upper body tensing with the change of subject.

"Does it matter?" Ron asked before Harry could question him again.

"Hermione told me about your drinking problem…" Harry confessed seeing it better to lay everything out on the table.

Ron pulled himself higher in the chair and stared at his friend sitting across from him. "She worries too much. It's not that bad."

"She said she found you behind a dumpster in an alley, Ron. That sounds bad to me," said Harry. His voice was now more pronounced and clear. He looked worried, Ron noticed and he had a small reason to be.

Ron tore his eyes away from his friend and looked toward the fireplace on the opposite side of the room. "I started drinking after what happened to my family. I needed a release and drinking gave me that…"

"I know it was hard for you, but Hermione said that you were getting better. She said you hadn't drank anything since we visited and that was months ago." Harry stood and walked around his desk and sat in the chair opposite Ron. "What changed?"

Ron watched the flames dance in the grate as he decided how to answer. He knew what his trigger had been without a doubt. Draco had been his release during the visit. He hadn't needed alcohol then and he hadn't felt the urge to drink until he came to the castle and saw Draco with Gabrielle; saw the way Draco treated him when she was around.

Until then he had felt wanted, now he just felt…used.

"I don't know," Ron lied as he looked at Harry. He could see the concern beneath his green eyes and he knew that he wouldn't stop worrying about him until he gave him a clear answer.

"Gabrielle," Ron frowned. He didn't need to continue because Harry caught his drift.

"You don't like her do you?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"No. She's irritating." Ron smirked as he praised himself for skillfully changing the subject.

"Yeah, I pretty much understood your vibe toward her when you snapped at her in the Three Broomsticks." Harry laughed. Ron looked away from him sheepishly but wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Did you hear her going on and on about how she needed to get married before time runs out?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you'd think she and Draco were getting married next week wouldn't you?" Harry grinned as he stood to sit behind his desk.

"Well, they'd deserve each other," Ron sneered as he fingered some parchment on Harry's desk. He was shocked at how easy it was to dismiss and ridicule Draco in light conversation. He guessed that was what happened when someone turned their back on your first.

"So, you like your job here?" Ron asked changing the subject to something that didn't bother him as much.

"It's okay I guess. I'm happy to say that there aren't any "Draco Malfoy's" in my classes."

Ron laughed as he consulted a long list of names. "Are these the guest for the party?" he asked as he read the name of two female Tillman's at the very top of the list. "Is her family coming to the party?" Ron asked afraid of the answer.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when there was a knock on the door. They both turned an exasperated eye to glare at the door as it opened behind them. Ron had a fleeting inclination that it may be Gabrielle again so he prepared himself for another row, but as they both watched Draco clambered blindly through the door, looking exhausted yet suave after his long walk to the office.

The anger that Ron managed to build in the few moments it took Draco to enter was quickly punctuated by irritation and a desire to shrink into nothing or become invisible altogether. He made to stand up and leave, but Harry gripped his hand.

Draco's eyes swept over Ron before looking at Harry.

"What brings you here so late?" Harry asked gesturing for him to sit in the chair across from Ron. Draco did so without the slightest hesitation and focused his attention on Harry.

"Gabrielle's aunts have just arrived," Draco replied as he took up the list Ron had just been holding and consulted it.

"Ah, are you ready for their inspection?" Harry laughed.

"Oh harr harr," Draco grinned but, Ron noticed, he looked nervous.

"Gabrielle's twin aunts are coming to see her new boyfriend." Harry explained to Ron. "They want to make sure that he's boyfriend material. You remember when I told you that we've been having a lot of visitors lately?" Ron nodded. "Well, they've all been Gabrielle's relatives coming to examine our fine specimen here," Harry concluded poking Draco with his wand.

Ron looked sideways at Draco and then back at Harry. He wanted to know more, but he didn't know how to go about it. Maybe he'd just have to wait and see what happened next.

"Night," Ron groaned as he faked a stretch and yawn. He stood.

"You should take the trip together then," added Harry as the two men before him stood. "You're going the same way, right?" he looked at Draco.

"Yeah, I guess so," Draco smirked looking at Ron for the first time since entering. Harry walked around them and opened the door.

"Safe trip then," he smiled as his own yawn overpowered him.

The two men exited the room in silence, Ron first, and made their way down the small flight of stair and between the rows of student seats in the classroom below.

They were safely outside of the classroom when Draco finally spoke.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, about you not caring…?"

Ron continued to stare ahead of him as they walked down the long, yet familiar corridor. His heart was racing and he couldn't help thinking that this was the only chance they had had to be alone together after the incident on the dungeon staircase and that seemed like ages ago rather then mere hours. His brain told him to tell him yes he meant what he had said earlier and that he wanted nothing to do with him, but his heart told him otherwise.

How could he fault Draco for finding someone else when he had too? The only difference was that Hermione was a distraction to keep his mind off Draco. That might sound mean considering she _was_ his best friend, but after forming feelings for Draco over the past few months, he had realized that he didn't feel the same way about Hermione. There wasn't that burning passion or that need to be near her every second of everyday. There was no unspoken connection when it came to Hermione. Those feelings only pertained to Draco and he knew that now without a doubt.

Should he lie, go against what his heart was begging him to say, and pretend that he didn't care. Pretend that every time he saw Gabrielle's scrawny arms wrapped around Draco waist that the sight of their affection didn't make him nauseous. Or should he tell him the truth. That no matter how difficult it was for them to be together, that he was willing to go to the end of the earth to be with him.

God, how he yearned to be in Draco's arms and to feel his fiery kisses against his chest, his neck, and his lips. The temptation to throw all reason aside was unbearable and he was afraid that if he spoke even one word to him, his true feelings would tumble out of him like an uncontrollable wave.

He couldn't even bring himself to look sideways at him so he decided to stare right ahead as they walked side-by-side to the third floor.

He wouldn't answer. He'd just let the question linger, that way there would still be hope, however small it may be.

* * *

_Draco's Point of View (After Gabrielle appears at the top of the steps and after Ron leaves)_

Draco turned quickly enough to see Ron's shadow disappear behind the corridor wall. His footsteps could be heard in the distance, slow at first, than quick as if running. Ron was crying and the longing to run after him and soothe him clouded Draco's vision. He knew what he had done had been cold and wrong, but there hadn't been any other way. He would make him understand later. He had to.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Gabrielle moaned as she gripped his shirt forcefully. The coldness in his eyes flashed menacingly as he prayed for patience. Turning to face her, he skillfully replaced his irritation with an enticing smirk which brought with it the reaction he knew so well. She virtually melted under his gaze.

The following minutes were a blur as Gabrielle pulled his belt loose with skillful hands, her fingers unbuttoning his jeans with the air of complete and total ease.

"I thought we were going to Hogsmeade?" Draco laughed as she reached under her skirt to pull down her underwear.

"Yes, but I want you first," she giggled throwing herself into his arms. She attacked his mouth hungrily, her hands moving nonstop as she made to remove his jeans. "I want you in me," she moaned deep in her throat; the fire in her eyes blazing. "Now!"

"Later…"Draco protested as he nudged her away and began dressing.

"It's always later…we haven't had sex yet!" she shrilled, her voice echoing deafeningly in the small space.

"I'm not in the mood right now, okay?" Draco idly confessed as he grabbed her underwear from the stone floor. "But…," he reached and squeezed her behind causing her to squeal with delight, "I did say later," he smirked.

That small false gesture seemed to gratify her hunger for him as they walked to the student courtyard. He let her feel him up as they walked, realizing she was tamest when she got a taste of what she wanted. She seemed please to believe that the erection she was know stroking through his jeans was of her own doing, when in actuality Ron had been the source of his undoing. He wasn't foolish enough to tell her this though. That would defeat the entire purpose of lying to her in the first place.

In all seriousness, it wasn't that he wasn't attracted to her. She was a beautiful woman, it was just that on a more intimate level like when they were alone together and talking, he could with complete certainty say that he didn't like her. He had finally found a person more consumed with herself than he was. Initially, watching her spend hours in the mirror had been a source of amusement for him, but now it was just plain annoying.

"It's raining," Gabrielle said as they passed a window, breaking his train of thought. He quickly used his wand to materialize a black umbrella. He pulled her closer as they both stepped out into the student courtyard.

"You know?" she said, drawing his attention to her. "You are a sexy man, Draco Malfoy!" she smiled gripping his member yet again. He winced as she squeezed him tight in her hand and smiled sheepishly as he complimented her back.

He was partially done with his usual façade of intimacy when he spotted Ron standing soaked to the bone in the pouring rain, his eyes round in amazement, and his face pale with a look of disgust ever present on his features.

Gabrielle's grip on him loosened as she spotted Ron seconds later.

"Oh, hello!" she smiled as she hastily fixed herself under Ron's piercing glare. Draco watched as Ron attempted to look his way and he quickly looked away, his heart racing. Could this situation get any worse, he thought as he focused on a leaf trailing across the muddy rain drenched ground.

He felt Gabrielle grip his hand possessively and the heat that burned inside his body frightened even him. It wasn't embarrassment but anger. Why does she have to make every situation worse? Draco thought, his eyes still averted to the ground.

"Aren't you cold? It's raining you know?" Gabrielle mocked at his side. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was trying to be funny. And he didn't have to look at Ron to know that he was smiling against his better judgment. He knew from their childhood when he was the one cracking jokes at Ron's expense that Ron didn't take ridicule lightly. Like he predicted, Ron didn't answer her, but turned to leave in the direction of Hogsmeade. Draco chanced a glance up to see Ron's retreating back, the tension releasing as Ron walked away.

"Oh, if you're going to Hogsmeade, you can walk with us." Gabrielle chorused at his side snatching him a few paces forward.

Draco looked sideways at her quickly and he had every inclination to slap the bitch. Couldn't she see that Ron couldn't stand her? Why couldn't she leave well enough alone?

He willed Gabrielle subconsciously to leave him alone, but she continued right own.

"That's a good idea isn't it?" Gabrielle chimed turning her focus to him instead. She looked at him pleadingly and squeezed his hand again as she smiled. Like he said before, she was tamer when she got what she wanted. He conceded.

"Yes, that's a good idea." He said his voice monotone and lifeless. Could his day get anymore uncomfortable? He practically yanked Gabrielle down the incline to Hogsmeade taking the umbrella down since the rain had stopped. His heart was racing now and he dared not look behind them to see if Ron was following, though he knew he was. At least Ron wouldn't let him get in the way of his plans to talk to Harry today. That was, after all, the main reason for his trip to the castle in the first place.

A few very uneasy minutes later they all walked through the gates that lead to the village. Draco purposely led Gabrielle in the direction of Madame Puddifoots in an effort to drive her attention away from the Three Broomsticks where he knew Ron and Harry were meeting.

He heard Ron call a forced goodbye behind him which he deliberately tried to ignore, but which Gabrielle couldn't. She swung him around with the force of three women making him almost trip over his own feet. He managed a sly stumble as Gabrielle dragged him toward Ron's direction.

"Where are _you_ going?" she asked eyeing Ron up and down her pearly white smile firmly in place.

"To meet Harry; I'll meet you guys later."

Draco humph to himself as the lie fluttered right through the air, striking him and Gabrielle both in the face. Gabrielle seemed to know it was a lie as well for she did the exact thing Draco had been trying to prevent.

"Oh, well we'll come too. It can be a small rendezvous for all of us," she laughed as she pulled Draco in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. He stopped her though.

"I think they want to be alone," he urged looking her directly in the face. He could since the surprise in Ron's features as the words tumbled from his mouth. He had to put his foot down somewhere, especially for something as important as this.

"Well, what do two men need to talk about alone anyway? I'm sure we can join without bothering them too much," she grinned as she dug her nails into his hand.

Draco winced but opened his mouth at the same time as Ron but Gabrielle cut them both off. "We're coming, okay?" she snapped, pulling Draco toward the pub.

If he learned anything while growing up it would be self-control. Gabrielle didn't know how close she was to getting screamed at, or worse cursed into oblivion.

He could hear Gabrielle humming under her voice as she literally dragged him into the butter beer aroma-filled pub.

It took Gabrielle a while to find Harry. Draco would have helped, but he was under the impression that if she couldn't find him, she would eventually give up the search and they would leave. His prayers weren't answered though as it finally dawned on her that the front part of the bar wasn't the only place to sit.

They found Harry situated behind a small wall a short distance from the other customers. He looked as about happy to see them as Draco was to be there. Harry was use to the unexpected though for as quickly as the shock was on his face it was gone and he accepted Gabrielle's hug and kiss with as much fervor as he could muster.

Draco was no mathematician, but he could tell from the smallness of the table that they all would be sitting rather close. A table made for two would be bursting at the seams now that it was to be occupied by four. He wasn't at all surprised by the proximity of Ron to his side. To say the least, he was extremely excited about the closeness.

"We've decided to join you," Gabrielle smiled stating the obvious yet again. Draco caught Harry's eyes and gave him a quick apologetic grimace before Gabrielle began to speak again.

Draco winced as she got Ron's name wrong again in her telling of how they knew about this meeting. Draco new Harry would keep her company while he focused his attention on Ron who was now looking at his menu, his eyes unfocused and unmoving.

Reaching purposely for a menu on the opposite side of the table he purposely let his leg brush against Ron's and he settled back into his seat. He had to listen carefully but he could hear the smallest of whimpers escape his prey. Though Ron had reacted the way he thought he would, the next gesture bothered him. Ron scooted away from him, bringing as much distance away from him as he possibly could.

Draco looked out the corner of his eye at him and winced. So it had gotten this far. He didn't even want him touching him any longer. The thought petrified him.

But what did he expect. He had literally thrown himself at him only moments ago and had just as quickly brushed him aside like trash when his "girlfriend" arrived. If he wasn't anger then he wouldn't be human. He deserved the treatment Ron was bestowing upon him. However, he was hurt.

Madame Rosmerta came to take their orders moments later. He spiritlessly ordered a butter beer though he wanted a fire whiskey to take the edge off, but he knew that Gabrielle would have been done his throat calling him a virgin alcoholic and he didn't want to hear her rambling. Ron ordered one though which worried him a little and looking at Harry, he could see the worry in his eyes as well. Hermione had filled them in about his drinking habits early in their visit and Draco knew that it was a dangerous path for Ron to be going down. He didn't say anything though. Ron was a grown man after all.

He absent- mindedly listened to Ron conversation with Madame Rosmerta. He heard fragments about Scrivenshafts and a man named George, and he distinctly heard Harry say, "You missed your chance mate," which didn't make sense at all. Other than that everything else was a blur. Their drinks were brought later and Draco sipped the contents with very little enthusiasm as Gabrielle droned on and on about her famous mother and being a professor. Deciding it rude to not listen to at least part of the conversation, he turned his attention to Gabrielle as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't wait until Draco and I get married," Gabrielle murmured as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Draco looked wide-eyed at her just as Ron began to choke, sputtering his fire whiskey over the table. Gabrielle shrieked loudly and gripped Draco's shirt tightly, sobbing overdramatically on his shoulder. He stroked her hair soothingly as he glanced quickly at Ron to make sure he was fine and to his relief saw that Harry was patting him on the back.

Gabrielle wiped away her fake tears and turned her anger on Ron who was now growing pale. "Do you have a problem with Draco and me getting married?" she asked, her face contorted in rage. Draco's heart literally stopped as he waited for Ron's response.

"I could care less what you two do, honestly." Ron spat at her.

Draco turned to face Ron, and for the first time since leaving the castle he looked in his green eyes. That innocent and carefree light was gone from his eyes to be replaced by rage and conviction. He looked like he meant every last word.

Draco's heart dropped and he felt sick, no not sick, nauseous and confused. He couldn't mean it. He couldn't. He was just angry and he had a right to be. But he had never seen Ron look that livid before.

He had to get out of here. He needed air, space, and some time to clear his mind and think before he grabbed Ron by the shoulders and shook the living daylight out of him and confess everything. That he wanted to be with him and he was only pretending to like Gabrielle because…because…

Grabbing Gabrielle's hand he stood from the table, pulling her from the table with him.

"Where are we going?" Gabrielle asked as he pulled her around the table.

"To the castle, it's getting late," he hissed more angrily than he intended.

They maneuvered through the tables and out into the moist air of the village. When she asked him what was wrong, he didn't answer but pulled her up the incline to the castle without a backwards glance.

He didn't let Gabrielle's wrist loose until they were safely inside the student courtyard again. Gabrielle's face was flushed from being pulled so roughly to the castle and the bottom half of her dress was splotched with mud. Her eyes were blazing.

"What's your problem?" she yelled at his retreating back; choosing to get answers now whether than follow him into the castle.

Draco turned on the spot to face her. His chest was heaving and he really didn't feel like talking.

"Just drop it," he hissed coldly as he turned to enter the castle doors, but his path was blocked by a cheerful Hermione, a grin quickly shaping her lips when she saw him.

"Draco!" she squealed as she pulled him into a hug. "How have you been?"

He opened his mouth to respond but Gabrielle cut him off, that possessive glimmer back in her eyes.

"Who is this Draco?" she asked scowling at Hermione's faded jeans and pink tee-shirt.

Quickly regaining his composure he introduced Gabrielle to Hermione and vise versa. Hermione reached her hand out to shake Gabrielle's in welcome and Gabrielle was about to take it when Hermione's attention was quickly directed elsewhere. Draco could hear Harry calling her name from a distance.

"It was nice meeting you," Hermione said to Gabrielle as she ran to join her two friends.

Watching her retreating back, Draco's eyes momentarily caught Ron's before he grabbed Gabrielle's and pulled her into the castle.

* * *

_Draco's Point of View: Present (Ron and Draco walking in the corridor)_

Draco watched Ron's profile as they walked side by side to the third floor corridor. He had just asked whether Ron meant what he had said in the Three Broomsticks and he was waiting patiently for an answer. He hoped that Ron hadn't given up on them like he thought he had. Ron didn't know this but his answer meant everything to him.

His palms were sweaty and it felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Why hasn't he answered yet? Draco thought.

The longer he waited, the more he understood that there wasn't going to be an answer.

What that meant, he didn't know.

* * *

_Ron's point of view Present_

Ron stood with his back against the wall and Draco was standing within feet of him. There were no averted glances for they were looking directly into each other's eyes. Ron knew that Draco wanted consolation that they weren't over, and that he was willing to sit around and wait for him to choose him, but he couldn't give him that. He couldn't tell him anything.

There was rustling coming from the door and they both knew who it was.

"Ron, please don't give up on us," said Draco quickly as Hermione made her appearance.

"Night," said Ron as he entered the room. He could hear Draco tell Hermione goodnight moments later before the door to their room closed. Hermione climbed onto the bed and pulled the blankets over herself. She watched Ron as he undressed with one eyebrow raised and continued to stare at him while he climbed into bed beside.

"Is something wrong with you?" she asked as she snuggled to his side.

"Not now, because you're here," he soothed her hoping she'd drop the subject which she did without another word.

"I love you Ron." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Hermione…," he said as a tear broke through his defenses and flowed down his cheeks.

"_I love you Draco," _he thought as he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author Note**: I can honestly say that I enjoyed writing this chapter. I wanted to try something new and that's why I added the different point of views. I hoped it helped you understand Draco a little better.I have so much in store for Ron and Draco that I was bursting at the seams trying not to tell too much too early. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed reading it, and if you did, please tell me so! Your reviews mean everything to me! Some of you know this more than others because I've personally sent messages to you saying thank you in the past. You guys are truly my motivation! Ciao


	11. Chapter 11: Ron's Pride

**Chapter 11: Ron's Pride**

"I don't know what to wear," said Ron as he threw yet another shirt on the floor at Hermione's feet. She glowered at his semi-nude body before bending to pick up the shirt and discarding it on the bed. Throwing a reproachful glare in his direction she reentered the closet and disappeared beyond the many articles of clothing.

It was early the next morning and Ron and Hermione were both exhausted as they searched endlessly for something suitable for Ron to wear to the school dance. Ron face was contorted into a scowl as he eyed the ten pairs of jeans and twenty shirts strewn across the bedroom floor. Never before had he found all of his clothes so disgusting and tacky and he was certain that he wouldn't find anything suitable enough to attend the dance in no matter what Hermione said.

"Why are you so adamant about what you're wearing Ron? It's just a school dance," called Hermione; her voice muffled as she reached to pull a red shirt from its hanger. She clambered from the small room holding out the shirt.

"Wear this," she grinned as she spotted the disappointed glare on his face. "It's red, it'll bring out your hair," she soothed as she threw the shirt over Ron's head.

He snatched it off and pulled it over his head and allowed himself to he pried from the bed to stand in front of the gold framed wall mirror.

"I think it looks nice," Hermione smiled as she eyed him over his shoulder.

"I look like a strawberry," Ron grimaced as he yanked the shirt over his head and threw it onto the growing pile of jumbled clothes on the floor.

Hermione threw her hands up in defeat as she plopped down on the bed and stared around the mess before her. "Find something on your own then. I give up." She huffed as she threw herself back onto the sheets and closed her eyes.

Ron stared down at her in disbelief before turning his focus on the small room of doom before him; the closet.

"Mione, please help me," he moaned as he stood over her. Hermione shook her head and rolled over onto her side.

"I've tried. You know what you like so just pick something. It's not that difficult." She looked into his pleading eyes and she knew that he'd never settle for anything if she continued to try to help him.

"I'm going to walk the grounds," she announced immediately. "Please pick something while I'm gone." She climbed from the bed, pecked him on the cheek and left without another word.

Ron stared at the door for about five minutes silently begging Hermione to come back but she didn't. He moaned irritably one final time before entering the closet.

All the clothes came out at him like dangerous and murky fog. As he stared at a white shirt his stomach churned into knots making him queasy.

He knew perfectly well why he was having such a troublesome time finding anything descent to wear. Compared to Gabrielle, everything in his closet looked mediocre and childish. Even his signature white shirt that Hermione had given him for Christmas that fitted his figure just right seemed like a kiddy tee when he compared it to what ever Gabrielle could possibly pull out of her closet.

Why he compared himself to a girl he didn't know? What he _did_ know was that tonight, at the dance; Draco's eyes wouldn't be on him, but on Gabrielle in her newest tight-fitting gown.

Draco's life revolved around fashion. He had gone on and on during their trip to Italy about how he only shopped at the hottest spots in the fashion world. He had told Ron what colors might bring out his complexion along with other useless things. Ron had ignored his tips at the time, but now he regretted that he hadn't paid attention to Draco's words.

But why did he care what Draco thought in the first place? He was supposed to be ignoring him at all cost after all. That was what he had told himself the day before anyway. But hadn't Draco told him to not give up on them yet? He could still see his face as he pleaded with him the night before.

Why would he tell him to not give up on them when he was clearly focusing his attention on Gabrielle? They looked pretty cozy at breakfast that morning that was for sure. He could still hear Draco's tenor voice as he complimented Gabrielle's twin aunts. He well-nigh cooed as he told her bright-eyed aunts how much he adored their niece. The way he stroked Gabrielle's blonde hair, held her hand which he stroked with his thumb and caressed her on the cheek which his lips was enough to convince him that his words the night before had been a half-assed attempt to keep Ron hanging on a leash hoping for sloppy and used leftovers.

Ron knew this and yet here he was cowering in his dark closet staring at his dingy clothes wondering which one would impress Draco the most. About to give up the attempt, Ron's eyes fell on a black shirt at the back of a long line of white and bright colored tees and pullovers.

He stretched and pulled it down from its hanger. He knew as soon as he felt the silken fabric that it was Draco's shirt; the very one he had meant to return on the first day at the castle. How had it gotten in the closet?

Hermione of course; she must have unpacked his traveling bag while he was out of the room. She had been the one to organize his things by color in the closet this morning after all.

Looking around himself to make sure that Hermione hadn't returned yet, Ron raised the shirt to his face and inhaled the titillating scent that was forever embedded into the soft fabric. His scent now mingled with that of Draco's and it made for an interesting combination of allspice and saffron; an intriguing blend.

He was grateful that he hadn't given it back. At least he had one piece of Draco to hold onto.

"God, I'm pitiful," Ron laughed as he grabbed for a pair dark denim jeans to go with the shirt.

He knew that there was nothing more arousing to Draco than seeing him wearing his clothes. What better way to get his attention?

Feeling accomplished Ron left the narrow closet and stepped back into the bedroom, shirt and jeans in tow. Feeling it best to go meet up with Hermione on the grounds, Ron hurriedly pulled on a white pullover and drawstring pants and left the room walking in the direction of the main staircase.

"Roger," called a girl's voice from behind him.

Ron didn't have to turn around to know who was calling him. Only one person at the school had the audacity to get his name wrong for the fourth time in two days. He could feel his happiness receding as fast as it had come to be replaced by an anger and contempt so large and domineering that he only saved it for one person in particular.

"Roger," the girl's voice called once again, though louder this time.

Ron's eyes closed involuntarily as he prayed for patience. He stopped in step and turned on his heels to face Gabrielle and, he was shocked to see, she wasn't alone. She was flanked by her twin aunts, whose names were Bertha and Elladore Tillman.

He hadn't been in the twin's presence very long but it hadn't taken him long to differentiate one twin from the other. Ron's eyes scanned Bertha who stood to Gabrielle's right. Her nose was drawn up in a prominent scowl is if something putrid smelling was lingering under her nose at all times. Her once blonde hair was pulled in a tight bun at the nap of her neck. Pearls gleamed on her wrist and she walked in red high heels. Her ankles were just visible under her long dress. Ron knew from her misdemeanor at breakfast that morning that Bertha was a large personality. She liked to be the center of attention. Draco had had a hard time convincing her that Gabrielle was of the utmost importance to him. Every time Draco would open his mouth to praise their niece Bertha would cut him off and either ask a question about his family history or tell him a long drawn out story about theirs.

Elladore on the other hand was the more fragile image of the pair. Though they looked exactly alike, the similarities stopped at their faces. Elladore had fly-away gray hair and walked with an air of fear at all times. The slightest sound could frighten her into hysteria. Even compliments startled her. She remained mute unless asked a question and even then she spoke in a whisper. Ron could tell that Bertha made decisions for her, but that wasn't saying much. Elladore's gullibility was a part of her fragile personality. The devil himself could convince her that he was an angel and she would believe him without a doubt.

Poor thing, Ron thought as he took in her flimsy appearance as she slinked in behind Bertha and Gabrielle.

"You haven't been properly introduced have you?" asked Gabrielle as they stopped in front of Ron.

Ron opened his mouth to tell her no he hadn't, but Bertha held her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Bertha Tillman," she practically yelled at him. Ron opened his mouth to tell them his name but closed his mouth dumbly as Bertha continued.

"Are you friends with Gabrielle's man?" Bertha demanded. Figuring it useless to answer verbally, Ron nodded.

"Well, I'm guessing you're in their little circle, aren't you?"

"Their little circle?" Ron asked confusedly.

"I didn't stutter boy," she sneered eyeing him from head to toe.

Still looking confused Ron turned his attention to Gabrielle who smiled back at him gleefully; as if she enjoyed watching Ron being tortured by her overpowering aunt.

"She meant Harry and Draco," Gabrielle smirked as her eyes devoured Ron. Ron shivered under her gaze because he remembered that look. It was the same one Lavender Brown during their very short relationship his sixth year at Hogwarts. It was the look that said that she was ready for another snogging session. Once again Ron was reminded of a lioness who thought the whole world was her playground. And from the look of it, he was that playground and she was ready to play.

Hoping he was reading her gaze wrongly, Ron allowed his attention to be brought back to Bertha who was tapping her foot up and down on the stone floor waiting for a response.

"I guess. I mean we're friends," he concluded lucidly.

Bertha and Gabrielle glanced at each other; a silent yet clear understanding passing between them. Ron looked from woman to woman as baffled as ever.

"Where were you going?" Gabrielle asked breaking the silence.

"To meet Hermione on the grounds," Ron said turning on the pretense of leaving.

"I didn't say to leave," Bertha snapped causing fragile Elladore behind her to shriek in fright.

Ron looked at Bertha over his shoulder and smirked. He knew exactly where Gabrielle got it all from. This woman was horrible. She might even be worse than Gabrielle herself.

Ron opened his mouth to tell her that she must be confused or blind. Because he was a grown man and he'd go where he wanted, when he wanted.

He barely got the first words out of his mouth when Draco, Hermione and Harry climbed the stairs behind them.

"Ah, here's my darling," Draco chimed as he crossed the short distance to kiss Gabrielle on the cheek. Harry stopped on Ron left and Hermione stopped at his right; gripping his hand involuntarily.

The flush in Ron's cheeks deepened as he watched Draco caress Gabrielle's arm as he greeted Elladore and Bertha.

Ron was amazed to see Bertha's face flush royally as Draco commented on her dress. Ron had to admit that he was impressed. Draco's had actually managed to fascinate this ogre-like woman. If she could be wooed by Draco's charm and charisma, the rest of them were powerless to fight his seductiveness.

Ron definitely was.

"Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked the three ladies. "Our carriage is waiting."

Even Bertha was speechless, Elladore even more so, but that wasn't saying much. She hadn't said a word the entire encounter. Ron could tell she was pleased nonetheless.

Gabrielle squeezed Draco's hand and allowed herself to be led to the staircase. She smirked at Ron; her eyes mischievous, conniving. Bertha followed them closely and Elladore seconds later.

"It was nice meeting you," said Elladore quietly as she looked at the three of them; her voice was barely audible over Bertha's booming voice as she listed item by item what she wanted to buy in Hogsmeade.

"Come on Ellie," Bertha screamed as she looked up the staircase. "We don't have all fucking day!"

Elladore threw an apologetic glower their way before hurrying to follow her sister.

"Why is she so mean to her?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as they all watched the departing group.

"No idea. It is pretty sad though," said Harry as he broke his focus and looked around at the handholding couple.

"Are you going to help decorate the Great Hall for the dance?" Harry smiled.

"We'd love to," Hermione smiled; perking up instantly. Ron grimaced in acceptance; as he followed suit as they made their way to the Great Hall; which was already being decorated by enthusiastic students and eager professors.

Ron didn't know how it happened but when he left the Great Hall hours later to get ready for the dance he was draped in spider webs with a large pumpkin propped on top of his head.

"You look good, Ron!" Harry laughed at Ron's back as he exited the Great Hall.

Ron flicked him off over his shoulder before snatching the stuffed pumpkin from his head and turning the corner heading in the direction of the school moving staircases.

Even though he had been humiliated, Ron couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed himself. It had been a long time since he had spent time with both his friends. It was beginning to feel like old times.

In all they had enjoyed three marvelous hours in each others company decorating the huge hall. It now looked like a mix between Grimmauld Place before it was decontaminated, which explain why he was draped from head to toe in spider webs, and an over decorated, over dramatic bat's cave.

Dousing Ron in webs had been Harry's idea of fun. Ron didn't think so obviously. He hated spiders and anything associated with them and the very realistic and sticky webs that now clung to his hair and clothes were giving him the creeps.

Pulling a very large ball of webs from his face, Ron wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into Draco. He stumbled back and was caught in Draco's arms; their gazes locked for a moment before Ron nudged him away.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked looking at the webs that still hung loosely to the side of Ron's face and clothes.

"We just finished decorating the Great Hall for the dance tonight," Ron answered his face tinting with embarrassment. He knew he looked silly standing there draped in webs, and he wished very much that he'd been looking where he was going and avoided this very uncomfortable situation.

"Are you ready then? For the dance I mean," Draco asked as he stepped closer to Ron bringing them within inches of each other. He reached to pull some of the webs from Ron's hair and Ron caught his arm in his hand, stopping the movement.

"Yes, I was on my way to get dressed." Ron answered his heart pounding.

Ron stepped away from Draco quickly as several student entered the corridor; chattering excitedly about the upcoming dance. Some of them looked at them peculiarly over their shoulders, but the majority of them paid them little attention.

Ron looked after the children trying to avoid the moment when he would have to turn and face Draco. He didn't have to give the effort though, for just as the student's voices were out of earshot, Draco grabbed him from behind and turned him, placing his hungry lips over his.

Ron tensed momentarily in his arms, but slowly relaxed as his lips fell into rhythm with those of Draco's.

What am I doing? Ron thought as Draco led him back into a wall, pressing his back firmly against the stone. Even as this thought crossed his mind, he moaned; leaning his head to the side as Draco kissed down his neck, suckling his ear. He felt his knees weaken as Draco's hands slid under his shirt and stroked the smooth skin underneath.

"Stop!" Ron uttered, his voice slightly faltering. He repeated stop several times but with no real dominance behind it.

Flashes of the day before played like a movie in his closed lids. He could see Draco's face as he demanded him to say nothing when Gabrielle came around the corner in the dungeons. He saw Draco's face as he kissed Gabrielle that morning at breakfast; saw him woo her aunts that afternoon as he casually stroked Gabrielle's arm. He might have momentarily forgotten his anger in the heat of the moment, but his rage was quickly returning to its fullest extent as Draco recaptured his lips.

"I said stop," Ron shouted; breaking the kiss and pushing Draco back with his full strength. Draco stumbled back into the opposite wall. He was completely stunned; but not all that surprised. He pushed away from the wall and walked back to Ron. He opened his mouth to sooth Ron when Hermione and Gabrielle came around the corner. The two women stopped at the display before them and they both looked from one man to the other.

"Were you fighting?" Hermione asked looking at Ron's flushed face. Gabrielle didn't speak, but she was wondering the same thing.

Ron, who was still leaning against the wall, looked at Draco and winced. "It was just an argument," he half truthfully answered looking at Hermione. "It was nothing."

Hermione gripped his hand when she reached him and Gabrielle followed suit; grabbing Draco's

"Are you sure? You look really angry Ron," Hermione asked. He nodded and turned to look at the other pair.

Gabrielle glared at him. "You should leave Draco alone," she snapped; her eyes were blazing. "Every time he's with you, he comes to me angry. Whatever you're doing to him needs to stop." She gripped Draco arms protectively as she continued to stare at him.

"Maybe he's angry because he has to look at you everyday!" Hermione spat just as angrily.

Ron looked sideways at Hermione and smiled. He loved this side of her. She was rarely angry, but when she was you needed to watch out. He was really shocked about this outburst most of all. She seemed to like Gabrielle. They would occasionally talk to each other in the corridors. He thought they were getting along well. He had doubts now.

"What was that?" Gabrielle hissed stepping closer to Hermione. "Did you say something?"

"You heard me. It you have a problem with Ronald you have a problem with me too."

Draco caught Ron's eye and they couldn't help but smile despite the uncomfortable situation between them. Two girls were fighting over them and that was very rare.

"You need to stay out of adult business little girl," Gabrielle snarled.

"Little girl? I'll give you a little girl…" Hermione pulled out her wand and was about to brandish it in Gabrielle's face when Ron pulled her back.

"It's not worth it Mione," Ron laughed taking her wand away. "Let's just go." He grabbed her hand and led her down the corridor. They could hear Gabrielle's frantic screams behind them as they walked further and further out of earshot.

"Was she about to curse me? Who does she think she is?" Gabrielle hollered. They couldn't hear Draco response but he seemed to soothe her because her maniacal screams ceased.

Hermione calm composure returned as Ron closed the door to their bedroom. She didn't speak until she turned and saw Ron smiling at her, his eyebrows raised in awe.

"What?" she asked as she sat on the bed crossing her arms.

"Wow, Hermione. That was amazing!"

"Well, I wasn't about to sit there and let her blame you for something you didn't do."

"Were you really going to curse her?" Ron asked taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"No, but I would have if she continued her little rant. She's like a spoiled child the way she complains until she gets what she wants."

"I thought you liked her?"

Hermione choked on her spit and Ron patted her on the back. "I did like her," said Hermione once she got her breath back. "But all she talks about is herself and her famous healer mother. And the way she goes on and on about Draco is disgusting. You'd think he was her pet. What Draco sees in her…" she didn't continue but stood and walked to the closet.

"Have you found something to wear?" she asked as she entered the dim closet, lighting her wand to get some light.

"No," Ron lied. He heard her huff loudly before sticking her head out of the open door.

"Ron?" she whined looking annoyed.

"I was only playing," he smiled as he pointed to the jeans and Draco's tee on the pillow. She rolled her eyes and reentered the closet.

"What were you arguing with Draco about?" she called from the closet.

Ron froze on the spot as the question swept over him. He hoped she'd forgotten about that. I need a lie, he thought as he paced the room.

"Ron?" she asked again.

"Oh, it was nothing really important. I was just complaining about Bertha and he thought I was out of line."

"You, out of line? Bertha's the one out of line. Did you see how she treated Elladore?"

Ron said yes and lay back on the bed grinning from ear to ear. He had skillfully avoided another uncomfortable situation. He occasionally agreed with something Hermione asked, but he wasn't really listening. His mind was on the kiss he had just shared with Draco. What a kiss, he thought as he patted the pillow under his head. It can't happen again though. That was a moment of weakness. That's all. I seem to have a lot of those though, he grinned. If he didn't kiss so well…

"I think Elladore should tell Bertha to shove it. Don't you?" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, I do too," Ron answered offhandedly before falling back into his own thoughts. Well, we're leaving tomorrow so I won't be tempted any longer. He'll have his own life and I'll have mine. The faster this day ends the better. I'll have to have that talk with Harry another time, that's all. He rolled over onto his side and momentarily closed his eyes. "Please let me get through this night with my pride in tact", he prayed silently to himself.

Hermione came out of the closet moments later wearing a black form fitting satin dress that stopped mid-thigh. Rose imprints crossed the low neck- line bringing attention to her perky bosom. Her hair was now down and pulled back behind her ear. Opal earrings glittered on her ears. She smiled as she saw his reaction. She did a small spin for him and waited for his response.

"You look amazing!" he stammered sitting up to get a better view of her.

She smiled and sat beside him. "I'm not overdoing it, am I?" she asked fidgeting with the end of the dress.

"Not at all, you'll be the most beautiful girl in the room."

"Ron, you're so stupid. It's a school dance. I'll be one among six women at the most."

"And you'll out shine them all," he grinned. She seemed pleased with his remark for she dropped the subject. As if seeing him for the first time, her eyebrows raised in skepticism as she took in his appearance.

"You aren't going looking like this are you?" she asked indicating the few strains of web left in his hair and the drawstring pants and pullover he was still wearing.

He looked down at himself and looked at her sheepishly. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" he pouted as Hermione tried her best not to look disapproving. She only shook her head.

"You need a shower," she glowered as she pulled him from the bed. She grabbed his clothes from the pillow and placed them in his arms. "Off you go then. I'll meet you in the Great Hall. I volunteered to help welcome the students."

She nudged Ron from the room and kissed him on the lips in a goodbye before turning on her black high heels and walking toward the Great Hall.

Ron watched her hips sway as she walked and as if she knew he was watching, she turned and laughed. "Stop looking at me and go," she yelled playfully at he stunned expression.

"Yes Mione," he grinned turning in the opposite direction and walking to the prefect bathroom.

"Bubble bath," Ron said. Harry had given him the password so that he could use the bathroom rather than the public one. The lock on the door clicked and the door swung open. He walked through the door and found that the room was very dark but for a few lighted candles around the edge of the large tub. He locked the door and squinted around at the darkness. He looked toward the window and saw that it was getting dark outside. Cursing himself that he hadn't brought his wand to light the room, he walked along the edge of the water and it wasn't until his eyes really grew accustomed to the darkness did he realize that hot water was already in the tub along with several different bubbles.

He stopped in his tracks and looked around himself. He looked toward the door and then down to the water. An aroma of lavender and chamomile mingled and swarmed around him. It was an intoxicating scent; very peaceful.

Figuring that the elves were finally doing their job right, he dropped his clothes in a distant corner of the room so that they wouldn't get wet and began to undress.

Moments later he stepped into the hot water and settled against the side of the tub. His eyes closed as the overwhelming scent took over him. He folding a towel and placed it behind his head and closed his eyes. There was no hurry. The dance wouldn't start for another hour.

He dozed for what seemed like hours, but when he opened his eyes, what he saw made his heart stop. Gabrielle was descending into the water, completely naked; her hair pulled up high.

"Oh my God," he panicked rising a few inches out of the water, but quickly lowered back into the liquid when common sense stopped him. He was naked and the last person he wanted to see him that way was Gabrielle.

Even though he wasn't being quiet in the least, Gabrielle seemed to not notice his presence. She settled into the water, her eyes closed. She looked relaxed.

He coughed once loudly and when she didn't respond he figured he could get out of the water and out of the bathroom before her "trance" ended. Making sure that her eyes were still closed, Ron pushed up from his sit.

"What's the rush?" Gabrielle asked quietly.

He quickly lowered himself back into the water and turned to look at her. She had one eye open looking at him. Her face was expressionless, though her eyes were obviously glowing; even in the encroaching darkness. She looked intrigued.

"I didn't know this was your bath…" Ron whimpered his face blushing against his will. What in the hell had he walked into?

"I thought it quite obvious," she smiled sitting up to get a better look at him. Her eyes were wide now and both eyes were now on him. She smirked. "Did you think that girlfriend of yours would do something this exquisite for you?"

Ron grimaced and rolled his eyes. He didn't respond. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of agreeing. Did she mean she did this for him? He hoped not.

"I _did _actually," she cooed answering his silent question. "I know how to treat a man like you," she smirked again her eyes focused on the muscles in his back.

"No need to be nervous. I won't bit…yet."

Ron, who had his back toward her looked over his shoulder and grimaced. "Yet?"

"Yes, yet," she sneered standing; exposing her large breast and her small waist. The water that streamed down her body glowed in the candle light. Ron quickly turned away.

"Can you please turn around so that I can leave," he demanded. He could hear her movement behind him. His body instantly goosed as her hands trailed up his back, over his shoulder and down his wet chest. She gripped his penis and rubbed. She had to admit she was impressed by his size.

"That felt good didn't it?" she smirked as Ron opened his eyes that had involuntarily closed due to the friction.

Ron turned around and pushed her away. He didn't care anymore about her seeing him nude. He needed to put as much distance between himself and this whore as possible. He climbed out of the tub and was pushing himself from the floor when she pushed him from behind. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at her as she stepped over him; one leg on either side and sat; straddling him around the waist.

"What are you doing?" he managed to get out before she covered his lips with two of her fingers.

"Shhh," she snapped. "I'm doing all the talking."

She circled her hips over him and was shocked to see that she got the reaction she wanted. He moaned deeply in his throat; his eyes closed. She squirmed a little more before gripping his erection letting him cum in her grasp.

"You're sick you know that?" Ron spat as his orgasm subsided. He gripped her arms and pushing her off of him. He needed to get away from this lunatic right now.

He stood from the floor and grabbed for a towel. He could feel her eyes on him as he wrapped it around his waist. He didn't care though. His mind was racing and the only person he wanted to see right now was Draco. He grabbed his clothes from the corner and walked to the door.

"He won't believe you so don't waste your time."

Ron looked over his shoulder at her and saw that she was smiling. She must be good at occlumency because that was exactly what he was planning to do as soon as he got dressed; tell Draco everything that had happened.

"And why won't he?" Ron snapped.

"Why would I want you?" she laughed mockingly. "Why would I ever cheat on Draco with you?"

Ron rolled his eyes and turned toward the door; his hand on the handle.

"_You_ were the one to hit on me first you know," she added urgently. "You caught _me _off guard and seduced me in the bathtub. I tried to fight you off but you were too strong." Her playful tone was replaced with fear. She sniffled and when Ron looked at her he could see tears in her eyes.

"I may add that you raped me," she cried realistically. "He'll kill you for that."

"You wouldn't dare?" Ron spat turning completely around. His pulse was racing. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Why shouldn't I?" she laughed sharply as she stood. "I'm the victim in this all."

She propped one leg up on a chair and raised her cum covered fingers. She smiled wickedly and wiggled them before sliding them into herself.

Ron watched as she smeared his sperm on her inner thighs. The small bit that was left she licked away before cackling menacingly.

"If you keep your mouth shut, I won't say a word. If you decide to spoil everything and tell anyone; even that little girlfriend of yours…" her eyes grew teary once again. "I'll become poor raped girl all over again," she pouted.

Ron glowered at her and left the room quickly. This couldn't be happening. Gabrielle was really crazy like he thought. How could she frame him like this?

But Draco would believe him, he just had to. He would never believe her over him?

He ran to his room and dressed. If he got to Draco before she did, she wouldn't have time to plant seeds. She didn't have to tell him what happened to make Ron look like the bad guy.

He left his room at a run. Too much for getting through the night with his pride in tact.

**Author's Note: Please read and review! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope to get to the actual dance in the next chapter. I was going to add it to this one, but I thought I should break it up...give everyone something to look forward to! Thanks for read so far.**


	12. Chapter 12: You'll See

**Chapter 12: **

Students crowded the corridor out side of the Great Hall making it difficult for Ron to get to Draco who was inside waiting to welcome the eager students. He stood at the back of the group and leaned against a wall his arms crossed in frustration. If he couldn't get through, Gabrielle wouldn't be able to either. At least there was still that small glimmer of hope.

Moments later the large oak doors that led to the Great Hall opened; exposing all the decorations Ron and his friends had worked so hard to get up. It looked even more brilliant to him than before. As he gazed over the heads of the students filing in he saw the first signs of an ominous glow shinning from the depths of the huge room.

That was Hermione's doing, he knew. She was always skilled with a wand. He could hear Hermione greeting everyone happily as they entered the hall, her voice contrasting very much with the gloomy feel of the party.

As he finally stepped into the doors he searched frantically for Draco, but couldn't see him at all through the encroaching fog. He squinted around into every corner of the room and his heart leapt when he saw a tall blonde-headed person standing near the giant spider web, but he quickly realized it was Madame Pince in a wig.

He sighed resolutely and looked around again. He had to be here somewhere.

"Ron, over here," Hermione called from behind him. He turned on the spot and walked over to her where he received a hug and a generous kiss on the cheek.

"Have you seen Draco," he asked hopefully.

"Oh, he went to retrieve Gabrielle from her room a few moments before everyone arrived."

Ron visibly tensed as he leaned his head against the wall beside her. Well, his plan for getting to him first was gone out the window. He just had to wait and see what damage Gabrielle had caused when they arrived.

After greeting all the students, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. His face was redder than his hair as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to sway to the music, pulling him in tow.

"Ah, Mione, you know I can't dance," he moaned playfully as she spun and began doing a silly jig.

"That's why it's so much fun," she laughed as her hips swayed this way and that while she bounced up and down of the souls of her feet while throwing her head side to side in rhythm with the thumping music.

Ron couldn't control his laughter as he watched his best friend let loose for the first time in a long time. If she could look like a complete idiot in front of the watching crowd and not care, he could too.

He raised his arms up into the air and spun on the spot before clumsily turning Hermione and swaying just as ridiculously to the music. He had to admit. Acting this crazy was fun and his erratic dances seemed to amuse Hermione. She stopped her dancing and laughed at him.

"Ron, you're great at this," she giggled before her face turned sour as her eyes darted around him.

"Well, well, well, look who's making a complete ass of himself," Gabrielle murmured behind him.

Ron cut his dance sort and turned to face her. "If anyone's an ass it's you," he snapped before turning to face Hermione, and now Harry who stood next to her.

He smiled at his friend and patted him on the back, trying his best to ignore the anger that was building up inside of him.

"Is that anyway to treat a woman," Draco asked behind him. Ron's stomach dropped. He knew what Gabrielle was up to. She wanted to make him look bad in front of Draco so when she finally "confessed" what "happened" to her, he'd believe her hands down. He instantly regretted his words as he spun on the spot and gave a carefully rehearsed frown in Gabrielle's direction. He too could play this game.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he whined holding her hand in his. "I'll never insult you again. Will you forgive me?" He looked at her for a moment before glancing up at Draco who he noticed was staring at his shirt. He must have just recognized it as his for he a tiny smile touched the side of his lips. Realizing that Ron was staring at him, he looked up and met his eyes. He smirked and stayed silent.

Gabrielle's mouth dropped slightly open as he spoke; her eyes were wild with amazement. She nodded her head to accept his apology and quickly pulled Draco away from him and the rest of his group. Ron laughed inwardly.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked as his eyes followed behind Gabrielle and Draco. He looked back at Ron and screwed up his face in confusion.

Ron glanced over his shoulder and shrugged. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Nice? To her?" Hermione piped in gesturing over her shoulder. "You can't stand her Ron…" her face paled and she placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked checking his pulse using his wrist.

"I'm fine," Ron lied pulling his arm free. "Let's just have fun, okay?"

Hermione looked at Harry and they frowned at each other. "Okay," Harry answered and they both left it at that as they moved back onto the dance floor together; rather Hermione pulled them onto the dance floor.

"I thought your dancing couldn't get worse," Hermione laughed as she watched Harry do a two-step on the off beats. "You got worse after the Yule Ball," she laughed. Harry stopped his lousy attempt at dancing and scowled at her.

"I need a drink," he lied before stalking over to the refreshment table.

"I'll come with you," Ron hastened to call stepping around Hermione and following after him. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione and saw her laughing.

"You guys are incredible," she cackled before walking off to mingle with the students.

Ron came up beside Harry and scooped a cup full of juice into a plastic cup, drinking the contents in one hasty swallow.

"Am I really that bad?" Harry asked, his face burning red despite him.

"You can't be any worse than I am," Ron laughed nudging his friend in the shoulder.

Harry grimaced and looked around the room. His bright eyes slowly dimmed as two women made their appearance. Ron followed his gaze and fixed his eyes on Elladore and Bertha.

"I'll be back," Harry jeered putting his cup down on the table. "It'll be rude if I don't welcome them." He left Ron's side and sauntered toward the twins. It seemed Gabrielle was thinking the same thing for moments later she was at her aunts' side. Ron was shocked to see that Draco was no where to be seen.

"Come with me," a tenor voice whispered just behind Ron sending chills down his spine. He peered over his shoulder and stared into Draco's gray eyes. He smirked and nodded.

Draco gripped his hand and pulled him through a door at the very back of the Great Hall. He closed the door behind them and led Ron yet further down a narrow corridor Ron had never seen before. They stopped in a small candlelit room; the only furniture being a daybed, and a round table. Ron raised his one eyebrow as he surveyed the room.

"We need to talk," Draco whispered breaking the deafening silence. He grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him to the daybed and sat.

Ron looked into his eyes and for a moment thought that Draco knew everything. Knew his girlfriend was blackmailing him. But when he spoke his voice was lighthearted and unconcerned with the qualms that bothered Ron.

"You're wearing my shirt," he smiled smoothing the cloth down over Ron's chest.

"So, you've noticed?" Ron joked.

Draco gripped the fabric and pulled Ron closer. He leaned his head in for a kiss but stopped mere inches from Ron's face; his eyes dancing over Ron's lips.

"Why are you shaking?" Draco asked as he pulled back a little. Ron's eyes faltered and he looked away. He hadn't been aware that his entire body was now trembling; not with fear but with the urge to tell Draco what was on his mind.

"Are you afraid of me?" Draco asked interpreting Ron's behavior wrongly. "Did I do something...?"

"No," Ron hissed; cutting his words short. "It's not your fault. It's," he looked into Draco's eyes. "Gabrielle…"

"What about her?" Draco asked crossing his arms. Ron stepped away from him and instead sat on the only seat in the small room.

"She's blackmailing me," Ron murmured looking up at the other man.

Draco's mouth dropped open slightly from shock, but he quickly recovered his tact. "Why would she do that?" he asked taking a seat beside Ron.

"I don't know. I was with her just now in the prefect restroom…" He stopped at these words and waited for a reaction that didn't come. Draco sat staring at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't know the bath was for her so I got in. Then she came in an undressed and tried to seduce me."

"You're lying," Draco hissed standing from the daybed.

"I'm not lying. She's trying to blackmail me for rape….I didn't rape her. I never laid a hand on her!" Ron yelled.

Draco shook his head in disbelief; not because he didn't believe Ron, but because he couldn't believe that Gabrielle would stoop that low to get what she wanted.

He stared into Ron's eyes, debating on whether to tell him that he believed him. That he'd do anything to help him, and that he never loved Gabrielle. That he only wanted to be with him, but the words wouldn't come. He'd mess up everything he'd set into motion already if he let his heart talk for him.

He walked over to Ron who was now shaking his head in bewilderment. Draco sat back down and gripped Ron's hand.

"I believe you," Draco whispered as he caressed Ron's cheek. "But, you can't tell Gabrielle that I do…"

"What?" Ron asked. "If you know, why want you try to stop her?"

"Ron, I would, but if I do it'll…"

"What?" Ron yelled snatching his hand away. "What are you hiding from me Draco?"

"Trust me Ron."

"I can't understand…" Ron sputtered before he was cut off by Draco's finger lying over his lips.

"Do you trust me?" Draco pleaded. Ron paused for a moment then nodded. He didn't know what he was agreeing to, but Draco's eyes pierced him right to the heart. He had to trust him. What other option did he have? Draco kissed Ron one time on the lips before standing and bringing Ron up with him.

"I'm on your side. Remember that." Draco yearned as he gripped Ron's waist.

"I will. But I really wish you'd tell me what you're up to!" Ron grimaced childishly.

"You'll see," Draco retorted as they left the room. "You'll see."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it took me a long time to post this chapter, but I've been focused on college. The next chapter may take a while to be posted. Please keep an eye out though.**


	13. Chapter 13: I Trust You Draco

**Chapter 13: I Trust You Draco**

Draco and Ron returned to the dance and were both shocked to see Bertha, Gabrielle's aunt dancing with Harry. Ron guessed he had been attempting to take her focus off the fact that he and Draco hadn't been present. He looked worse for the wear. Bertha, being a tall and gangly woman, towered over him like a hungry vulture feeding on her prey. Harry, the "leader" in their sloppy attempt at a waltz tried his best to keep his footing as Bertha swung him around in rhythm to a song called It's a Miracle That You're Still Alive.

"Very ironic if you think about it," Ron joked. Both he and Draco laughed mockingly as they made their way toward the dancing duo. Harry was now pushing himself from the ground for the fifth time for he had tripped over Bertha's size twelve feet in an attempt to dip her.

"Come on boy. The song's not over," she bellowed yanking him to his feet. Harry, breathing heavily, caught a glimpse of Draco and Ron walking toward him between Bertha's bent arm. He frowned, his eyes pleading them to rescue him. Draco got the message loud and clear when Harry gestured rudely that he was going to kill him if he didn't take this woman off his hands. He limped to the left; his face covered in agony.

"If I may have this dance," Draco called capturing Bertha's attention with the ease of a fine gentleman. She looked back at Harry in disdain before turning to face Draco.

"Why yes, fine Sir," she cooed taking his offered hand respectively. Draco winked at Harry before sweeping the woman away to the opposite side of dance floor. Bertha shoved students aside like ants as she followed Draco; her head rose in a triumphant pose.

"Where were you two?" Harry asked Ron as he gripped his side in anguish and walked to a table near the hall's entrance.

"We were talking," Ron answered. Harry frowned at him angrily. "What? You seemed like you were handling yourself just fine without us," Ron laughed.

Harry sneered at him as he flopped into a chair and slouched back. "I could have died. You heard the song." Ron sat opposite him and grinned.

"I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged the apology away and conjured up two bottles of butter beer with his wand. He handed one to Ron and downed the other. They sat in silence watching the costumed students dancing and chatting playfully with each other. A group of giggly girls constantly threw flirtatious grins Ron's way. He blushed dumbly and averted his eyes to Harry who was laughing at him.

"Shut up," Ron snapped smiling himself. He looked around and spotted Hermione and Gabrielle walking toward them.

"Ron, where have you been?" Hermione asked as she brought a chair to sit next to him.

"Draco and I were talking," he answered. He couldn't ignore the fact that he sounded like a parrot. He could feel Gabrielle's eyes on his profile as he she took a seat next to Harry. He purposely ignored her.

"Looks like Bertha enjoying herself," Hermione joked gesturing toward with a nod of the head. They all spun in their chairs to look and sure enough Bertha was smiling a wide-tooth grin. Draco on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself as well, but Ron could tell that his smile was only a friendly façade used to mask his real frustration. His gray eyes glowed when Bertha's eyes were upon him, but quickly dimmed soon after. Ron noticed this, but he wasn't sure if anyone else did.

"Where's Elladore?" Harry asked looking around.

"Bertha told her to go back to her room," Gabrielle stated in a matter of fact way. "She was spoiling all of her fun." She ended the statement calmly and smiled as if nothing was wrong with what she'd just said. The trio looked at each other knowingly and decided not to say anything. The temptation to set Gabrielle straight was too tempting. In unison they took sips from their drinks. Eventually Draco and Bertha came to join them.

"That was very exhilarating," Bertha murmured as she fanned her flushed cheeks. "You're the best dancer I've ever had the honor of dancing with Mr. Malfoy." She cast an eye in Harry's direction at these words and smirked. Her humiliation wasn't over yet though.

"Get up," she yelled hitting Ron over the head with her wand. "Don't you have any manners," she snapped.

Ron rose from his seat defiantly and sat in on of the five unoccupied chairs at the fairly large table. Hermione stifled a laugh but quickly deadpanned when Ron's eyes fell over her.

"Sorry," she mouth innocently.

Draco, who had taken a seat next to Gabrielle, was now deep in conversation with the latter; their heads bent down for privacy.

Ron strained his ears to hear what they were saying but Bertha's voice coupled with the joyous tunes blasting from the live band made it extremely difficult. He was saved the effort however, when Draco stood taking Gabrielle with him. He escorted her from the room without a backwards glance. Ron looked after them until they went out of sight. He wanted to go after them, and he would have if Bertha hadn't been talking down at him.

"You're head's always in the clouds boy. What they do is none of your business…"

Ron stared up at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked folding his arms defensively.

"I saw where you were looking. If they need some alone time give it to them. They don't need your red- headed ass following their every move."

The silence that followed this was deafening. He didn't know whether to yell at the woman or perform an illegal curse on her. The latter seemed more tempting.

Hermione must have read his mind for she spoke up. "I could use another drink," she said standing from her seat. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up as well. "Coming Harry?"

Harry didn't wait a beat, but stood and was followed them across the room to the refreshment table. "Who does she think she is?" Ron spat once they were out of ear-shot.

"Who knows," Harry said as he scooped some punch from a bowl.

"And Elladore; did you hear what Gabrielle said?" Hermione asked.

"She needs to learn to fend for herself," Ron said shaking his head. "I'd kill the woman."

"No you wouldn't" Hermione said nudging him in the arm. Ron smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek.

"I can dream, can't I," Ron smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Should we return," Harry asked as he filled his third cup full of punch.

"Not if we can help it," Ron answered as his eyes swept over to Bertha who was peering around at the crowd; her back hunched for the attack. "I think I could use another drink.

Time seemed to pass quickly as they walked around and chatted with the other professors, students and visitors. The evening seemed to be going fairly well until Draco and Gabrielle reentered hand in hand. They bee lined to the live band and momentarily the music stopped.

All the student looked around in confusion before a man's voice boomed over the hall. They all turned to face the dais where the bad stood and saw Draco and Gabrielle standing next to them.

"They," he gestured to Draco and Gabrielle, "have an announcement to make," the lead singer announced. He pointed his wand like a microphone, toward Gabrielle who seemed to be burst at the seams with excitement. She gripped the said wand in her left hand and squeezed Draco's hand with the other.

"We're getting married," she yelled into the makeshift microphone. Cheers reverberated throughout the room shaking the walls, the decorations, the air itself. Gabrielle thrust out her hand that had held Draco's to show everyone the diamond ring shining on her manicured finger.

Ron's heart beat throbbed in his ears and a cold chill surged through his body like lightning. He watched as Draco pulled Gabrielle into his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Cold, distant, hurt and sick. That's how Ron felt in that very moment. He swayed as he stood. It felt like the ground was moving beneath his feet. Maybe it was or maybe he was moving.

He didn't leave like he wanted to. He didn't run away to go hide in a corner and cry his hurt away. His feet stayed planted to the spot; his eyes averted to the floor as the same thought repeated itself in his mind.

"Don't cry, don't cry."

Draco and Gabrielle stepped off the stage and made their way toward the trio, and now Bertha who had came over unnoticed. They stopped in front of them and Hermione and Harry gave their congratulations politely before being nudged out of the way by Bertha.

"My darling is getting married," Bertha yelled as she swept past them. "I'm so happy for you." She pulled Gabrielle into a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead. She grinned widely at Draco and shook his hand. "You've made the right decision my boy."

Draco smiled politely at her before turning his eyes to Ron. Ron could feel his gaze on him but he couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes. If he did, he knew his defenses would break. He wouldn't let that happen.

He fidgeted with his fingers and kept his eyes turned toward the floor.

A professor called over the hall that the dance was over and that everyone should return to their common rooms. This was a welcome respite for Ron. Draco was pulled away by Bertha and once they were completely out of the hall Ron looked up to see Hermione staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I'm tired. That's all."

"Well, let's go to bed then."

"I'll see you guys in the morning," Harry called as they left. They called a good bye over their shoulders as they left the hall. Every once in while Hermione would throw a furtive glance his way but she didn't say anything until they were safely inside their room.

"That was a shock, wasn't it?" Hermione said as she sat on the bed and began pulling her shoes off.

Ron nodded and walked into the closet.

"Was that what you two were talking about?" Hermione asked from the room.

It took him a moment to remember what she was talking about. The talk he had had with Draco seemed so long ago. "No, it was about something else."

"What?" she asked.

Ron shook his head to himself as he pulled Draco's shirt over his head, balled it up and threw it into a corner. "Nothing. It's not important anymore."

He quickly pulled on his pajamas and returned to the room and saw that Hermione was already in the bed. He climbed in beside her and laid back into his pillow.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Ron said as he turned to switch off the bedroom light.

"All right." Hermione agreed. "It'll have to be in the evening. I promised Harry I'd help with his lesson plans."

Ron fell back into his pillow again and closed his eyes. "Fine."

His tone of voice caught her off guard and she turned to her side to face him. "Something's wrong. I know it," she whispered as she rested a hand over his chest. "Just tell me."

"It's nothing," he said turning his head. "I'm just ready to go home."

"Me too and we will tomorrow. I promise."

She snuggled closer to his side and went to sleep moments later with total ease. He listened to her smooth breaths and in some odd way it soothed him.

It wasn't until he tried to fall asleep that his mind began to race.

Draco was engaged to Gabrielle. Draco and Gabrielle were going to get married. Draco was engaged to marry Gabrielle.

No matter how he worded it; it just didn't fit. Hadn't he told him that he was on his side? Hadn't be promised to protect_ him_?

He had been foolish again. Why he continued to do this to himself was beyond him. This had only been one of Draco's mind games to string him along longer and longer. And he had fallen for it. For all he knew Draco had told Gabrielle to seduce him.

No he wouldn't do that, Ron thought. He seemed genuinely shocked when he had heard his confession. Draco had asked him to trust him and he had said that he would. He hadn't known at the time that this had been the plan Draco had had in mind.

Draco was spontaneous. He did things before thinking of the consequences. Ron only hoped that Draco's little plan was for the best. He'd have to talk to him in the morning. Hearing his explanation would help ease his mind.

With that comforting thought in mind, Ron went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love this chapter and I hope you guys do too. Please leave a review. 


	14. Chapter 14: Before He Came

Chapter 14

Before He Came

Ron woke up that Sunday morning feeling as miserable as he had the night before. The entire night his dreams had been interrupted by images of the announcement. He could still see Gabrielle's face gawking up at Draco as everyone cheered around them. Her face made him sick. He rolled to his side and was surprised to see Hermione looking at him, her eyes bright from a peaceful nights sleep.

"Good morning," she whispered snuggling closer to his side. Ron grimaced regretfully before kissing her on the cheek. He still felt sorry for Hermione. He was repeatedly lying to her behind her back and to her face. She had been one of his best friends, and still was, after all this. She trusted him with her love and he, being too afraid of hurting her feelings with a break up, kept her on a short leash while he, behind her back, fell in love with Draco. What sort of friend would do that? He knew exactly why he did this to her. It was so that, if for some reason Draco disappointed or hurt him in some way, she would be there to catch him when he fell. That was the worst reason in the world, he thought as he pulled Hermione's head down to rest on his chest, but his nagging conscience wasn't enough for him to tell her the truth. He caressed her auburn-hair. He didn't love her; he knew that the instant he found real love with Draco. His relationship with Hermione was only a strong brotherly friendship that he had let go too far.

Maybe he should tell her the truth; deal with the consequences; be the man he was trying so hard to be. He looked into her eyes a second time and knew that he couldn't. There were too many secrets now. Too many secrets that would break her heart; make her hate him. She would never trust him again, and maybe she shouldn't. He'd tell her…just not now.

"We'll leave around noon, okay?" She said as she sat up in the bed, the sheets falling down exposing bare breast that he hardly took notice of any more.

"That's fine," he answered as he too sat up and climbed from the bed. "I have something to handle in the meantime anyway."

"Like what?" she asked looking at him.

"Nothing important, just last minute shopping in Hogsmeade."

"Well, Harry and I will join you after we finish his lesson plans." She climbed out of the bed and gathered her robes, towel, and clothing. "What's the password for the prefect's restroom?" she asked as she gathered her things into her arms.

Ron was immediately reminded of what happened last night and his entire body goosed. He saw once again Gabrielle's naked decent into tub, her kissing his chest and his neck as she stroked him into submission, ultimately framing him for rape. That small room had too many bad memories associated with it and he preferred if Hermione didn't use it.

"I think the password changed last night," he lied as he pulled on a robe. "You can ask Harry for the new one if you can find him." He knew she wouldn't take the bait.

Hermione shook her head and made for the door. "I'll use another one. It'll take less time." With that she waved a goodbye and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"God," Ron moaned as soon as the door snapped. He crossed to the bed and fell back onto it. "What am I going to do?" He had Draco to deal with before he left and to top it all off, he still hadn't had his conversation with Harry. He wasn't given much time to think for there was a knock on the door. Just great, he thought.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Draco. Ron, let me in," came Draco's tenor voice from beyond the door. Ron's heart jumped in his chest as he climbed out of the bed, tripping on his sheets and falling flat on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked banging the door once more.

"I'm fine," he lied rubbing his head. He jumped clumsily to his feet as he tied the belt on his robe tightly around his stocky frame.

What does he want with me at this hour? He thought. He really didn't want to see him right now. He hadn't had much time to compose himself after last night's surprise. Go away, go away. He thought, though he found himself checking his hair in the mirror before crossing to the door. Taking a deep breath to calm him nerves, he pulled open the door.

Draco, right shoulder leaned against the frame of the door, head cocked to the side, grimaced down at him, a cocky grin playing on his lips. Ron frowned.

"May I come in?" he asked straightening his stance.

Ron almost gave into his grandeur as he watched Draco moisten his bottom lips with his tongue, a seductive grin quirked the corners of his lips.

"No," he hissed with as much anger as he could muster as the blood from his head rushed to his groin making him horny and lightheaded at the same time. "Don't you have a fiancé you should be charming?" he snapped.

Draco reacted by cocking his head once more to the side and moving closer to the taller male's side. "I can explain."

"There's no need. I got your message loud and clear. And so did the whole bloody school if I remember correctly!"

Draco stayed silent, his expression grim. Ron, who had braced himself for a verbal battle eased when none came. He might as well hear him out. He stepped aside letting Draco enter the tiny room. Draco was quiet, his eyes lingering here and there on knickknacks, clothes on the floor, the bed. Ron took a seat on the bed and began fumbling with his thumbs. He was usually conscious of himself. Maybe he should have dressed instead of throwing on a robe, or maybe he should have washed some of the sleep from his eyes; did anything to make him more irresistible.

Blimey, there I go again, he thought cursing himself in his head. I'm supposed to push him away, not turn him on!

"Don't think too hard, Ron. You'll hurt yourself," Draco joked, taking a seat next to him.

Ron glowered. "Enough small talk," Ron snapped scooting away from Draco prying hands. "Are you gonna tell me why you're here or am I going to stay in the dark like I was last night?"

He hadn't meant to blurt out the last part, but since he was thinking it, he might as well say it. It did feel good to get some of his anger off his chest. "Why did you propose to her?" he asked abruptly, not giving Draco time to respond. "Why?" he asked again.

It was the other boy's turn to be thoughtful. Draco sighed and looked toward the floor; his hands clasped in his lap as he thought around for words. When he finally said something his words seemed far away and were vague.

"I have my reasons," he confessed after a time.

"Um, do you feel like telling me what those reasons are?" Ron added sarcastically, smiling despite his anger.

"Why do you want to know so much?" Draco asked. Ron quickly jumped on the defensive.

"Um, let's see. One, you say you want to be with _me_. Two. You know that's she's framing me for rape and you say you're on my side. Three. I know you can't stand her or her family, yet you're willing to marry her. Should I continue?" he huffed, his chest rising and falling quickly under his robe as he fought to control his anger.

Draco looked on the verge of saying some sly and clever retort; anything to throw Ron off and get him off the subject at hand, but decided against it as he looked once again into Ron's eyes.

"Fine," he said quietly. "I'll tell you. But no questions until I'm finished," he added hurriedly as Ron went to speak. Ron shrugged and stayed silent, waiting for Draco to continue.

Draco exhaled slowly then began. "I've known Gabrielle for quite a while now, even before she took the job here; though not as well." He paused for a second to let these words sink in before he continued.

"I convinced her to take this job. Not directly by any means, but with subtle hints. It didn't take much persuasion seeing as she was in a bad spot and she's had a crush on me for ages."

"Why did you want her to take this job?" Ron interrupted; breaking Draco's rule without thought. "What was your plan, if you have one?"

"I'm getting to that," Draco said. Ron nodded.

"It was just my luck that I came across her when I did. Her mother Arabella had just announced her retirement from St. Mungos after a debacle with the head healers. It was a nasty ordeal, all over wizarding news. Luckily, it was settled quietly. Anyway, they were stretched for money having only her mother's savings to live on. Though they would have been well off for a while, the money wouldn't have lasted very long. They needed help."

"So you helped her?" Ron interjected.

"Yes."

"Understandable I guess. But why did you go and fall for her?"

"I told you I haven't," Draco huffed.

"But then why…?"

"Let me finish," Draco sighed cutting Ron off mid-sentence. "I have to make you understand."

"Gabrielle's family's well known. Her mother's famous for her work in healing. She has saved many lives and her work as been acknowledged by the wizarding world."

"So, you're marrying her for the fame?" Ron yelled. It wasn't really a question but rather a statement that was blurted out before he could stop himself.

Draco stared Ron down with disbelief written all over his face. He continued.

"After her mother retired she continued to do research on her own and rumor has it that she's found a cure that can heal any thing that ails you."

"Uh huh?" Ron sighed, waiting for Draco to get to the point.

"But she refuses to tell anyone what it is because she says that the rest of wizarding society doesn't deserve to know what she has found. We're not good enough for her, she says. Only those in her family are important enough to know what the secret is."

"Sounds just like her daughter," Ron added slyly. "Still, this doesn't explain why you have to get involved."

"Ron, don't you see," Draco said taking the other boy's hand and squeezing it. "I'm doing this…"

There was a booming knock on the door.

"Draco, darling. Are you in there?" called Gabrielle's from beyond the door. Draco winced and dropped his head to his chest in silent defeat. Ron leaned in and kissed him softly on the top of his head, caressing his cheek as Draco raised his eyes to meet his.

"We can finish this later," he smiled despite his disappointment. He nodded toward the door. "Besides, your beloved fiancé awaits you," he mocked. He didn't know why he felt the need to anger the man he loved, but it took some of the stress from his shoulders and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Ron, believe me. She isn't who I want to be with."

Ron shrugged and stood from the bed. Grabbing his pants and shirt he moved to the other side of the bed. "Prove it," he said coldly, his back turned so Draco couldn't see the hurt written on his face.

Draco didn't respond, but crossed to the bedroom door and grabbing the handle paused. "I will." And as quietly as he entered, he left the room, leaving Ron feeling more lonely and depressed than before he came.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron walked from shop to shop in Hogsmeade with no particular destination in mind. He called greetings to those he passed but barely heard their replies as he carried on. His mind was reeling. What had Draco meant? How was Gabrielle's mother involved in this all? He was sure Draco disliked the woman; he could hear the contempt in his voice when he spoke of her. But, then was did he speak so highly of her and why was her invention so important to him? Did he need it to rebuild his own fortune? He had said he didn't need the money and he didn't. His father had left him well off.

Ron couldn't figure it out and the more he thought about it the more confused he became. Draco was supposed to clear everything up for him, not confuse him even more.

Ron returned to the castle an hour after his departure and returned the things he bought to his room before taking a walk around the castle. He stopped by several teachers' classroom to check in and he took the time to help a small group of first years with a Herbology project. Other than that though, his day was pretty uneventful. He was about to give up and retreat back to his room and wait for Hermione to return from helping Harry when Gabrielle called his name.

"What do you want now?" he asked looking at her as she pranced toward him. Gabrielle smirked at him and pouted. "I would like to invite you to a dinner with me, Draco and my aunts. Harry and Hermione will be invited of course. It's an engagement party to celebrate our union."

Ron looked down and to the right and crossed his arms. "What makes you think I'd want to attend?" he asked not looking at her.

"I don't care if you don't. You will or I'll tell everyone what you did to me and you wouldn't want that would you?"

"You're a bitch. Has anyone ever told you that?" Ron asked.

"Yes, that seems to be my latest description, but I don't mind. I rather be a bitch than a cheater."

"A cheater? What do you mean?" Ron asked looking her directly in the eyes now.

"I've seen the way you look at Harry. You can't fool me."

"Hahaha, there you go making assumptions again. Harry's my friend and nothing else…we grew up together and…why am I explaining myself to you?" Ron huff as he turned and walked away.

"Seven then!" Gabrielle called. Ron waved over his shoulder and flicked her off as he sped away down the corridor. He could hear her menacing laughter behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's up to something," Hermione said as she walked alongside Ron to the great hall where the dinner would take place. "As soon as this is over we're leaving." Ron nodded and readjusted his tie Hermione had insisted he wear. "Why are we dressing up?"

"Because I will not endure that hideous woman commenting on my attire again," Hermione huffed as she once again lost her balance in her three inch heels.

"Again?"

"Yes again. She took it upon herself to give me pointers this afternoon while I was helping Harry with his assignments."

"And what did you say?" Ron asked taking her hand to help steady her as she tripped again.

"I didn't say a thing. I pity those that have to make others feel horrible to make themselves feel more important. It was rather childish. She should know better."

"The entire family should." Hermione nodded at that.

They entered the great hall to find Bertha, Elladore, and Harry already seated. The hall was dimly lit by only those candles in the center of the table. Strange shadows were thrown on the walls giving the room a ghastly and eerie feel. "Why is it so dark?" Hermione whispered to Ron as they walked to the round table that was positioned in the center of the room.

Ron shrugged. "Stay close to my side."

"You're late!" Bertha hissed at them as they drew closer.

"We're sorry. We had more important things to do beforehand." He was surprised at how calm his voice sounded even to his ears. Even Bertha looked shocked by his calm demeanor because she didn't saw another word as he sat Hermione and took a seat between her and Harry.

"Where's the couple?" Hermione asked looking at Harry. He shrugged.

"That's known of your business, girl. They'll come when they are good and ready." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand underneath the table to calm her and he heard her exhale at his side. "Very well," Hermione said calmly.

On queue Draco and Gabrielle entered the hall hand in hand. Gabrielle, smiling from ear to ear drifted toward them and kissed Draco's cheek before seating. "Thank you all for coming," she said looking at each other them in term. "Ms. Granger informed me that you planned to leave at noon. I hope our little dinner wasn't an inconvenience?"

Hermione smiled, but Ron winced and stared daggers at her before rolling his eyes. "We didn't have much of a choice did we," he said.

Elladore squeaked as Bertha slammed her hand down on the table. "Watch your tone boy!" she hissed. Ron gingerly fingered his glass and didn't speak. He didn't have to look up to know that Draco watched him now and it pleased him to know that Draco knew _he_ was the reason for his discomfort. Let him squirm.

Gabrielle laughed gleefully to break the uncomfortable silence and clapped three times. As if they waited in the shadows, three house elves arrived at their table laden with dishes of steak, bread, vegetables and bottles of wine in ice. They served them one by one, bowed graciously and retreated back to the kitchens Ron supposed. Ron wasted no time pouring himself a glass of red wine. Harry followed and in turn everyone helped themselves.

"As you all now, Draco and I are to be wed," Gabrielle said happily. "I can not be more pleased if you all attended or wedding. In fact my mother insists that I invite you all. You are Draco's friends and it would be only right." Harry almost choked on his wine as he sipped and Ron laughed outright. "Are you serious?

"Damn right she's serious. Bertha snapped banging the table again and making their untouched food rattle and slosh in their plates. "You ungrateful little basta…"

"Enough!" Draco said speaking for the first time since sitting. "I will not have you belittling my friends," he said looking squarely at the older woman. "I've had enough of your name calling."

Bertha stared back at him and Ron could literally see the fumes of smoke emitting from her ears. She took a sip of wine to calm her nerve and when she spoke again her voice was light and friendly. "I apologize for my behavior," she said in her boyish tones. "Please forgive me?"

Ron raised an eyebrow and shrugged. This was twice in two days that Draco showed his control over this domineering woman and his confidence still ceased to amaze him. Ron looked his way and caught Draco looking at him and Draco didn't look away until he did. Gabrielle looked from Draco to Ron and grimaced.

"Let's not let this food go to waste," Gabrielle said scooping out a large helping of lima beans for herself and passing it to Draco. They ate quietly until Bertha recounted her childhood adventures to them all. As if we care. Ron said under his breath as Bertha described her first date and how things had changed since her day. "Ronald, shush," Hermione said squeezing his hand.

"His name was Tom. He was a very handsome man. He had this cow lick atop his head that I made sure to press down before we went out. He had gorgeous eyes, green if I remember correctly. A tiny thing he was, but very cute," she mused her eyes far away as she remembered.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked as she sipped her wine.

"Probably sat on him," Ron whispered under his breath. He had to pat Hermione's back to keep her from choking as she laughed. Harry hid his laughter by holding a napkin over his mouth.

Ron missed her answer as he soothed Hermione and once she was fine he looked once again at Draco who was whispering into Gabrielle's ear across the table.

"Elladore. Who was your first crush?" Hermione asked looking at the fragile woman who sat dwarfed beside her sister. Elladore looked up from her food as if she wasn't quite sure where she was and at hearing her name had just realized she wasn't alone.

"Um, well," she glanced at Bertha who scowled down at her like a bird of prey.

"I…I…I"

"Never had one," Bertha said finishing her sentence for her. "She's a spinster and will always be one. Isn't that right?" Elladore dropped her head and nodded and remained silent for the rest of the meal. Hermione glared at Bertha. "I'm sure she would have answered for herself if you'd given her the chance!"

"And you think you know my sister better than I do?" Bertha said. "I'm about tired of you girl."

"She is not a girl and you will not address her as such," Ron yelled across the table.

"Ron, just ignore her," Harry said grabbing his arm as he made to stand. Ron snatched his arm away as he sat and he looked at Hermione. "I think it's time we left."

"Not before the toast. Who will do the honors?" Gabrielle said as if she hadn't heard a word of the argument. And she probably hadn't Ron thought. She was too wrapped up in Draco.

"I will," Ron said taking his glass and standing. Everyone raised their glasses and looked up at him.

Ron cleared his throat and his heart was now pounding in his ears with anger and humiliation. "I would like to congratulate Draco and Gabrielle for finally finding each other. There could be no better person for either of you than each other." He looked directly at Draco and frowned; his eyes dimming under the candle light. "May you live a long and happy life together and find happiness with each other, because in a world where love comes by chance, that one chance you are given may be the only one you have to experience true love." Draco's eyes waver and he looked away. Grimacing, Ron turned to everyone at large. "To Draco and Gabrielle!" He threw back his wine in one hearty gulp and taking Hermione's hand, they left the hall.

* * *


End file.
